Unbridled Temptations
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: This is set During and After episode 1x21 ISOBEL/1x22 Founder's Day - D/E :Lemons: -COMPLETE- ***SEQUEL COMING SOON!***
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Adult Content, Lemony lemons =)

I hope L.J. Smith or the C.W. Doesn't pull an Anne Rice b/c I LOVE The Vampire Diaries, even if I don't own it. If I did, then THIS would SOOO happen someday!!! xD

**Set after episode 21: Isobel**

Elena lay in bed, not being able to sleep. How could she? In 24 hours, she met her Vampire birth mother, learned that she was just a pawn to get some invention her uncle wanted (and who knows what _he's_ up to now), Jeremy won't even speak to her and then what Isobel said…

No. Not true. She was not like Katherine. Damon did not love her. She didn't have them both – she had Stefan. Only Stefan.

She groaned and rolled onto her stomach, putting the blankets over her head.

"Rough night?" A voice said. She jumped up, preparing to stake someone when she saw Damon at her window. "Boo." He smirked.

"Damon!" She threw a pillow across the room at him.

He caught it easily and chuckled. He jumped into her room and tossed the pillow back onto the bed. Elena lay down, exasperated and exhausted.

"Can't sleep?"

"No." She pulled the covers back over her head.

"Yeah, well, it's a lot to take in." Damon said, standing above her.

She felt bad about him just standing there, but she was too tired to get up. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them off one side of the bed. "Climb on in." She mumbled.

He rose an eyebrow at her but lay down. It wasn't like this was the first time he was in her bed. Ha.

She looked at his feet from under the blanket. "Boots off."

He smirked and pulled them off, setting them on the floor.

Elena flung the blanket over him and inconspicuously moved away from his body a little. Of course, being a Vampire, Damon noticed and chuckled at her.

"So, what's up?" He said, pulling the blanket off of her head.

"I can't stop thinking about Isobel."

"Yeah, well, she's out of town as far as I know."

Whoa, what? He was trying to make her feel better?

"_Because he's in love with you…" _

Dammit. GET OUT OF MY MIND.

"Helloooo?" Damon waved a hand in front of her face mockingly.

"What?" She responded, looking at him.

He smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Isobel."

"_Still?" _He joked.

She rolled her eyes and turned onto her side so her back was facing him. "Why are you here, Damon?"

"I knew you couldn't sleep, Stefan's back to being an annoying... _brooder_ and I was bored. This town's not fun anymore."

"Since _Katherine_ left?" Elena blurted suddenly.

A pause. "Uh…_not_ what I meant, but Okaaay."

When Elena didn't respond, Damon said, "Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" Then laughed.

Elena cracked a smile.

Damon started humming unexpectedly.

She rolled over and rose an eyebrow at him. "What are you humming?"

Damon ignored her and kept his eyes closed while he hummed.

Elena tried to concentrate on what he was humming. She smirked when she realized what it was and sang the words. "Don't tear me down, for all I need, may my heart a better place, give me something-" She broke off when Damon opened his eyes and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" She laughed.

"You know that song?"

"Yeah, that's the song that we – you and I – um, danced to at the Miss Mystic Falls thing."

Damon's eyebrows pulled together. "Hm." Was all he said and smirked at Elena. "What are you thinking about now?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just tired."

"Go to sleep, then. I promise not to grope you in your sleep."

She rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. It only took a few minutes before she fell asleep.

Damon listened to Elena's heartbeat while she slept. Most normal girls would not dare fall asleep with a Vampire in their bed.

He laughed inwardly. He's in her bed – with her. Oh, how Stefan would love to stake him.

He wondered what she dreamed about. Was she dreaming about Isobel? Stefan? Him? _Wait, what do I care?_ He thought. It's like what he told Alaric. He could turn off his emotions – that's why he's so fun to be around.

"_Because he's in love with you."_ Damon's clenched his teeth. _That bitch,_ he thought. _Pulling that crap on him. _

"No." Elena mumbled in her sleep. Damon's attention snapped back to her.

"No," She said again. She rolled over. "I'm NOT!" She yelled.

Damon sat up and looked at her.

"I'm NOT Katherine!"

_Ah,_ He thought. _That's what she's been thinking about. _

"I'm not her!"

"I know you're not." He said out loud.

"No! I don't love them both! Only Damon!" Whoa, what? Damon's eyes widened as he stared at her sleeping face, distorted with a kind of misery. "I love Damon! I'm _not_ Katherine!"

He'd had enough of this. "Elena, wake up." He growled angrily. He shook her shoulder. "Elena! Wake up!"

Elena's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, smashing her head against Damon's.

"Ow." She said, holding her head. Damon, of course, didn't seem to notice it. She looked at him and her heart accelerated. She remembered her dream clearly.

No, no, no! It was just a dream.

Damon rose an eyebrow at her. "Here," He said and gently moved her hands out of the way to feel her head. She winced when he hit a painful spot. "Shouldn't hurt that bad." He said, removing his hands.

Elena swallowed.

"What? You don't like my being this close to you?" He smirked, leaning closer to her.

Elena leaned back and Damon looked confused for a moment.

She may have been imagining it, but she thought she saw a hint of offense in his blue eyes.

"I…" She tried, but nothing else came out.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What was your dream about?"

"I…nothi – I don't remember."

He rose an eyebrow. "Let me guess…Isobel telling you that you're just like Katherine, right?"

"Wha-" Her eyes widened.

"You talk in your sleep." He smirked.

She groaned and threw herself back on the pillow.

"What's _really _bugging you?" Damon asked, laying down next to Elena just to mess with her.

"Isobel…said you…"

A pause. "…and?"

"I…it…you…is it...true?"

A pause. She didn't dare look at his face.

"Elena…you..."

"It's okay to say no, Damon. I would definitely believe that it was all part of Isobel's little game."

Damon was silent for a minute. "If I said that I was _in love_ with you, then what would you do?"

_Crap. I have no idea. _She thought.

"A-are you?"

"I know that you want me, Elena."

"What?" Before she could say more, she was flipped over and Damon was onto of her, his face an inch away from hers.

"I know you do." He whispered. "But you don't want to hurt Stefan."

"I-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Do you want me like that, Elena?"

She swallowed, afraid to say yes.

He smirked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I can't."

"You can't want me." He stated quietly. "You don't have to hurt him, you know."

"Huh?" Elena's voice wouldn't go over a whisper.

"We don't have to tell anyone. We could have just this one night. No one has to know, and no one gets hurt." Damon's voice was seductive and persuasive.

"What about you?"

He rose his eyebrows, surprised at the question. "What about me?"

"You'd sell yourself out like that to give me what I want."

He smirked when he realized she'd just admitted she wanted him. "Elena, I'm a Vampire. I'll get over it." He laughed.

Her eyes widened and he stopped laughing.

"That came out wrong. I meant…Yes, I will… _'sell out'_" He could sense her resistance and leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "Think about it, Elena." He whispered. He ran a hand under her shirt onto her stomach. "Your bare body pressed against mine, feeling every cell in your body meshed into me. Your legs wrapped around me, my breath in your ear…"

Elena shivered involuntarily.

"Mhmm." He said smugly. Then he whispered, "Your move, Elena. Kick me or kiss me."

Elena took one shaky breath before lifting her head up to press her lips to Damon's.

Damon ran his tongue over her lips, and without hesitation, she drove _her_ tongue into _his_ mouth.

"Mmm." He hummed in approval. Elena pulled him closer and pushed his leather jacket off of his shoulders. He threw it somewhere on the floor behind him and then wrapped his arms around Elena and began kissing her again. He ran his hands through her hair and she let out a small moan.

Damon reached down to the hem of her pajama shirt and started to push it up when Elena grabbed his hands.

"Wait."

"You're kidding me." Was his response.

"No, no. What if Jeremy or Jenna come in here?"

Damon smirked. "It's like you've never secretly had sex with a Vampire before, Elena." He leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll hear them." Then kissed her again.

He pulled her shirt over her head and lay her on the pillow. He took his black shirt off and pressed their bodies together. He started planting kissed down to her neck, her shoulder, her chest and her stomach. He stopped right above her pajama pants and slid them down her legs slowly.

He kissed up to her lips again and Elena reached down and began to unbuckle his belt. Then she unbuttoned his pants hastily and they joined the piles of clothes on the floor. Damon kissed her with so much intensity and heat she thought she would melt.

Damon pressed their bodies together against sensually and Elena gasped when she felt his hard desire for her.

He lightly traced circles on her sides and she arched her back slightly.

Arousal was obvious at this point.

Damon unclipped her bra and threw it in some other direction without detaching their lips. He ran his fingers over her waistline and went down again. He ran his tongue from her navel to the top of her panties.

He slid them off, pleased to see that they were soaked. _Had he really gotten her that worked up?_

He pulled his black boxers off and embraced Elena again, but didn't enter her just yet.

With their naked bodies pressed together, Elena felt as though she was going to explode. He was teasing her, but holy crap!

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, his lips against her ear.

"I want you, Damon." Elena moaned.

He kissed her lips lightly and slowly entered her.

Elena gasped as Damon slowly thrust his entire length into her. She bit her lip as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her. Damon as amazed and pleased at how wet she was for him. His thrusts filled her completely each time, making her sigh and moan softly.

She began to meet his thrusts with her hips and he started to go faster, which made Elena gasp, then moan again. When he hit the miracle spot within her, she dug her nails into his back and let out a moan that turned him on even more. He slowed, letting her ride of the waves of her orgasm.

"Can you go for another?" He whispered in her ear.

"Mhmm." He nodded and Damon quickened his pace again.

His thrusts were urgent and needy, he wanted to hear her moan again. He wanted to feel her warmth tighten around him, he wanted to feel her nails in his back, he wanted to know that right now, there was no one else she wanted insider her more. Most of all, he wanted to taste her.

"Elena," He groaned. "I need to taste you."

Knowing what he meant, she extended her neck to him. Surprised, Damon stopped thrusting. Elena's brown eyes snapped open and looked at him frantically. He smirked and started moving again, satisfied when she let out a moan.

He put his lips to her throat without stopping his thrusts. His canines extended and he bit into her. There was a shocked gasp from Elena, but she relaxed as Damon drank deeply.

He contracted his canines and kissed her passionately.

He knew that any minute, they would both come undone, so he grasped her hips and thrusts in and out of her in a quickened pace, earning a loud moan from Elena. He buried his face in her wounded neck and let out a muffled moan just as she did as his hot desire spilled inside of her.

_"Because he's in love with you..."_ She had said.

**My First Lemon, so PLEASE tell me:**

**What should have I done?**

**What shouldn't I have done?**

**Was it too unrealistic?**

**What did you think about what Damon siad about Stefan?**

**Blah blah blah =)**


	2. Chapter II: Addicted

**Chapter II: Addicted**

_ "…And I know I let you have all the power, and I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time…It's like I can't breathe, it's like I can't see anything, nothing but you. I'm addicted to you. In my thoughts, in my dreams, you're taking over me. It's like I'm not me…It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me, leave me alone…and I know I'm never gonna change my ways if I don't give you up now!"_

**Damon, Stefan and Elena sat in a circle with the author (me).**

**Me: Hey guys! I wrote a story about you guys!**

**Elena: Really that's great!**

**Me: [shifty-eyes] yeah…**

**Stefan: I'm really interested to read it. [smiles]**

**Damon: [asleep] **

**Me: [kicks Damon's chair]**

**Damon: [jumps up and unleashes his fangs]**

**Me: [raises eyebrow]**

**Damon: [sits back down and smirks] Why would I want to read about another wonderful love story of these two?**

**Me: Just trust me, Damon. You'll like this.**

**Damon: Not likely.**

**Me: [sighs] You guys can go read the first one after I show this one, k?**

**Elena: Sure!**

**Stefan: I'd love to.**

**Damon: …**

**Me: Oh, just read it!**

Elena knew that Damon wouldn't go to sleep until she did, so she closed her eyes and tries to calm her frantic heart, though after she finally fell asleep, she woke up in the middle of the night. She looked beside her at a sleeping Damon.

Memories flooded to her. Damon actually sold himself out to give her what she wanted – needed. Why would he do that?

_"Because he's in love with you…"_ Dammit! Isobel's voice was still echoing in her mind.

Elena shivered and pulled the blanket over her bare body.

_"No one has to know…You don't have to hurt him…" _ Those were Damon's words. But would she be able to keep this from Stefan? Could she really hurt_ Damon_ like that? She'd hurt him once before by her betrayal and she didn't think she could handle seeing that look on his face again. Her head was spinning.

"I am just like Katherine." She whispered inaudibly.

In that second, the naked body beside her jumped up and had her pinned to the bed. Elena looked into his furious blue eyes fearfully.

"You listen to me, Elena." Damon growled. "You are not Katherine. You are nothing like her. Don't ever compare yourself to that bitch."

Elena nodded and let go of her and put his hands on the pillow on both sides of her head.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said flatly.

"You – you didn't."

To her relief, his signature smirk formed on his beautiful face. "Elena," He leaned his face towards her so their lips were almost touching.

Elena squirmed underneath him.

"I can hear your heartbeat remember?" He whispered. "It nearly jumped out of your ribcage a second ago."

Elena wiggled again and Damon glanced down at his naked body right above hers, but not quite touching. He looked back at her face and smirked.

He put his lips to her ear to jack with her.

"I can also smell your arousal." And with that, he entered her in one swift movement.

Elena cried out and Damon put a finger on her lips.

"Shh. You'll wake Jenna." A Pause. "Jeremy's already awake with Anna." He smirked again.

"Anna's here?"

"Oh yeah," Then he began to move. Slow at first, then as Elena wrapped her legs around him and moaned softly, he couldn't help himself; he quickened his pace.

"Damon!" Elena cried his name despite a sleeping Jenna.

"Mm…" He hummed in satisfaction in her neck. "oh, god, Elena."

Elena felt herself coming when Damon abruptly stopped.

"Why – what – will you s-stop –s-stoppiiing??" Elena whined.

He smirked down at her. "Just a sec." He slid out of her and flitted to the door.

"What the hell are you do-"

Damon opened the door a crack. "Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically.

Anna's voice came from behind the door. "Well, with all the noise I thought you were eating the poor girl. I wanted to see if you would share." She laughed quietly.

"Maybe I am." Damon replied with an eyebrow wiggle in Elena's direction.

"Gross." Elena said and covered herself with a sheet, only to realize the bed was sticky.

Nice.

"Well, what else do you want?" Damon asked Anna.

"Nothing really, but…where's Stefan?"

"Now, Anna, how perverted do you think we are?"

"Ew. Not what I meant, you dumbass." Anna laughed.

"Go play with your little human while I play with mine." Damon said. "Buh-bye." And he shut the door.

In the blink of an eye, Damon's lips crashed onto Elena's.

"Wait!" Elena said against his mouth. He leaned back. "They can hear us?"

Damon smirked. "Seriously?" and kissed her again.

Right. Anna – Vampire – Superhuman hearing. Duh.

It still made her blush.

"Now," He said pulling back again. "we're going to try something."

Before she could ask, Damon flipped them over so that she was on top of him, and she was trying not to touch him.

"Damon – I – We – I don't know how to do this." And she tried to move, but he would let her.

"Elena, I'm not "Saint Stefan" – I'm not always gentle. You're doing it." He said with a devilish smirk. "I'll help." He laughed.

She started to see Stefan's face, and Damon seemed to sense this because he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, making her cry out again.

Damon smirked.

He grasped her hips tighter and started to lead Elena. When she got into her own rhythm, Damon rubbed his hands up her sides, her breasts then her hair. He grabbed a fist full and pulled her down to kiss her.

He was so definitely not Stefan.

Elena moaned; he smirked again.

She straightened up and Damon groaned at the beautiful picture before him. Elena, completely bare in front of him, expressions of satisfaction flashing over her features even though she was still a little scared of this new experiment, only wanting him – not his brother.

He realized that he had thought about Stefan. Gross. So not the time for that.

Ew.

All thoughts were stopped when Elena suddenly nit her lips to keep from waking Jenna. Her first orgasm for the night.

Damon almost came with her, but he wanted to give her another one before he left – before it was all over for them.

With inhuman speed, Elena was on her back again and Damon began to thrust harder into her at a quickened pace. He couldn't help but to smirk when her eyes widened at this.

Jeremy and Anna were in mid-make out when Anna heard Elena moan again, whereas Jeremy couldn't.

"What?" Jeremy asked breathlessly.

"Your sister and Damon." She rolled her eyes.

"I still don't get that." He replied. "I thought she was with Stefan."

"Yeah, well, I guess she wanted a little taste of Damon too. No pun intended." She laughed.

"Should we tell Stefan?" He asked, still pissed at Elena.

Anna turned serious. "Trust me, it's better he finds out for himself."

Jeremy nodded.

This time it was Damon who moaned and Anna shook her head, both slightly disgusted and mortified.

"Did you hear her again?"

"No it was Damon this time."

"That's gross." Jeremy laughed.

"Well, we could always give them a taste of their own medicine. Well, Damon at least."

Jeremy grinned as Anna launched herself back in his arms.

Elena was shocked at how he was so clearly not Stefan. Stefan treated her as though he would break her if he kissed her too hard, and he'd only let have one orgasm before in fear that he's "lose control" or something. He was never like this – rough, but not hurtful, passionate…

_Stop thinking about him. _

She looked at Damon's face to see he was staring intently at her. Be bent down and kissed her without stopping his thrusts.

She moaned in his mouth and ran her hands through his hair..

Damon shivered and pressed his bare chest even closer against hers. He was coming, so he did one last thrust that made Elena's senses go wild. They both moaned loud in each other's mouths and Damon slid out of Elena, making her whimper.

He smirked before rolling off of her onto the pillow beside her.

Elena's heart was thumping loudly and she couldn't seem to be able to catch her breath. Her and Damon were enveloped in sweat that was cooling. With inhuman speed, Damon had pulled the blanket over their bare bodies.

Elena shifted slightly and blushed. She looked at Damon. "I may have to wash the sheets before I go to school."

He looked confused for a moment, then glanced down at the bed and smirked.

"Yeah, that happens." Then closed his eyes and chuckled.

Elena looked at the clock. "I have to be up in an hour."

Damon didn't say anything.

Elena suddenly sat up and gasped. "What about Anna and Jeremy?"

"What about them?" Damon said flatly. "They won't tell."

The wall was back up – the wall Damon put up to protect himself, to hide behind – a switch he could turn on and off as he pleased. Now that it was over, he put the wall back up.

Elena sat there looking at Damon. To her embarrassment, tear pooled in her eyes and flooded down her cheeks.

What was she doing? She was hurting Damon, and she knew Stefan would be hurt if he found out. She began to get a migraine.

"I'm gonna get ready for school." She said inaudibly.

Damon looked at the crying Elena, but the wall didn't go down just yet. "I thought you still had an hour." He said expressionlessly.

She shrugged, ignoring the tears.

She swung her legs over the bed and grabbed her robe – suddenly self-conscious. She went into the bathroom to shower Damon's scent off of her.

When she came back out afterwards, her room was empty.

_"I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it. Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it. I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time and that's it. Just a little bit more to get me through this."_

**Stefan: [speechless]**

**Elena: Uh…um…[clears throat]**

**Damon: [speechless]**

**Me: [chuckles nervously] So…what'd you think?**

**Stefan: [shocked into silence]**

**Elena: uh…um…uh…**

**Damon: [grins] _How_ did you find out?**

**Stefan: [grabs Damon by the throat]**

**Damon: Oh, lighten up. It was a joke. [smirks]**

**Stefan: [sits back down]**

**Elena: It was…um…interesting.**

**Damon: [smirks]**

**Stefan: [shaked head]**

**Me: [grins] Oh, Stefan, don't be such a douche.**

**Damon: [falls out of chair laughing so hard]**

**Elena: [rolls eyes] Are you sure you don't want to put Stefan in here somewhere?**

**Me: I will in the next chapter.**

**Elena: [sigh of relief]**

**Damon: [smirks] Do we have sex again? [wiggles eyebrows at Elena]**

**Stefan: [growls at Damon]**

**Me: No…sorry Damon. [smiles]**

**Damon: [pouts]**

**Me: Wait! There is a dream that Elena has about it!**

**Damon: [smirks at Elena]**

**Stefan: [ignoring his obnoxious brother] and is there something good about me.**

**Me: ...Brooding…?**

**Damon: yes, that's something he's good at. [smirks]**

**Me: Look, Elena, if you don't want him, I'll take him! [giggles lke an Edward Cullen Fangirl]**

**Stefan and Elena: [back away slowly]**

**Damon: [smirks] We'll see what the next chapter is like.**

**Me: [bounces in chair]**

**Damon: Just to let you know, I _do _bite.**

**Me: [giggles insanely]**

**Stefan and Elena: [still backing away slowly]**


	3. Chapter III: Stitches

Sorry it took so long =( I'm going to tie in the "Founder's Day" Episode in the next one and go one from there. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! =) I love you people! LOL**  
**

**Elena: [fidgets]**

**Stefan: [broods]**

**Damon: [smirking]**

**Me: [stares at Damon longingly]**

**Elena: So…um…is this one good?**

**Me: [wipes off drool] um…yeah, I hope.**

**Stefan: Are you seriously drooling over him?**

**Me: Yes. [Grins at Damon]**

**Stefan: [jumps up] He's evil!**

**Me: [raises eyebrow] and…?**

**Stefan: Why are you drooling over him?**

**Me: Because…he's hot.**

**Damon: [smirks]**

**Stefan: [rolls eyes] Can we get on with this god-forsaken story now?**

**Damon: Oh, Stefan, don't be so negative. [Smirks at Elena]**

**Elena: [blushes]**

**Me: okay. I hope my readers like it.**

Song for Chapter – Stitches by Orgy (LOL) – I think it expresses the way Damon feels in this Chapter. =)

"_If it stayed I'd never leave it, if that turned around I'd grieve the special dirty things that we used to talk about. I mean that loving you is strange and adored by me throughout. Oh no it's you again… Tying yourself to me. Stitch up my emptiness cause you're the death of me. So precious loving the thrill."_

Elena got her clothes and brushed her hair about 20 times. In fear that Stefan might still smell his brother on her, even after the shower, she spritzed on some perfume Stefan had once complimented.

_Just go on like nothing happened. It was just a __one__ two time thing. That's it. We just…gave each other what we both needed at the time. We can forget all about it now._

But there was still a part of her that didn't want to forget.

_Yes you do! _Elena had to talk to someone – anyone. She knew Bonnie wouldn't understand. She couldn't talk to Caroline. Of course – her diary!

She reached out to grab it but stopped. What if someone found it again? She's never had to worry about that before.

_I'll just keep it with me all the time now._

She pulled it out and began writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel…different. I can't explain it. I know I should feel guilty but I don't. At least not a lot. We agreed it was only a…well…two time thing, and then we would forget all about it. But is it really that easy for him? What am I saying? Of course it is. He's a hundred and something years old, of course it will be easy. But there's still this feeling that I can't seem to let go of. What we had was passion – there's no denying that, but it looks like it's over now, so I have to move on. I'll be just like Damon – move on. No consequences…right?_

She slipped her diary into her bag on the bed and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to find Jeremy and Anna sitting at the table.

She smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey Elena," Anna smirked knowingly while Jeremy just took another bite of Corn Flakes.

Elena sighed. "Look, Jer-"

"I don't want to hear it." He replied and stood up. "You erased my memory."

"Jeremy, you're my brother and I love you. Please, just tell me what I can do."

"You can go to Hell, Elena." He started to walk out but turned back. "I'm sure Stefan will say the same thing." And he left.

Anna smiled weakly and followed Jeremy.

Elena sighed and sat down, laying her head on the table.

"Hey, Elena." She jumped. It was Jenna.

"Hey." She smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She stood up.

"Why are you up so early?" Elena hadn't realized John was in the room. "Couldn't sleep?"

Oh, no. "Uh…not really."

"Ah." He tried to sound uninterested. "Do you know why not?"

Jenna snorted and poured herself some coffee, not even offering any to John. "Probably because there was a monster down the hall."

"Or in her room." He stated looking at Elena.

Jenna glared at John. "Don't go in her room. Your dumb-assness may stain it."

Elena would have laughed at that, but she was too busy looking at John, trying to figure out if her uncle would really tell Stefan.

John rolled his eyes and smiled in that "I Know What You Did Last Summer Night" way of his.

Elena stood up. "I'm gonna go get my stuff."

"Don't you still have a half-hour?" Jenna asked.

Elena started to walk out. "I've got some homework I've got to work on first." She left.

"Because you didn't do it last night, right?"John said, now that they were out of Jenna's hearing range.

He followed Elena into her bedroom and said, "So. Damon, huh?"

Elena ignored him and put some of her textbooks in her bag.

"I'm guessing Stefan doesn't know?" John leaned against the doorframe.

"There's nothing to tell." Elena replied making her bed. Then she remembered; she had to wash Damon's scent off of her bed. Damn.

She couldn't do it in front of John. If anything, it would prove his theory right.

Elena turned to face him. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

She crossed her arms. "Now I see why Jenna says you're a dumbass."

Johnathan raised an eyebrow and to Elena's surprise, pulled her into a hug. "I'm, just looking out for you, Elena."

She just stood there until he pulled away. She glared at him, daring him to say more. Of course, being John, he did.

"Isobel's little comment made quite a difference between the two of you, huh?"

"How did you know about what she said?"

"I talked to her."

Elena's body froze. "Why?" She didn't know how many more secrets she could take anymore.

He just smiled. He took a step in front of her as if to hug her again, but before she could say anything, he pulled her hair back to reveal the two little "Fang-marks" Damon had left.

"Hm." John said.

Elena pulled away roughly and put her hand over the wounds.

"Damon didn't heal it." John stated clinically. "How are you going to hide it from Stefan?"

Elena swallowed. "I…don't know." She hadn't really thought about it.

"You didn't even think about it, did you?"

Elena's temper flared. "Why are you asking this? Why do you care?"

"Yes, John," A voice said from behind Elena. She turned to see Damon, dressed in his usual black attire, seething at Uncle John. "Why _do_ you care?"

John narrowed his eyes at Damon but didn't say anything.

Elena found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

It took him a second, but slowly, Damon's blue eyes flickered to hers, slightly amused as a smirk formed on his face. "I came to finish what I didn't last night."

Elena's eyes widened.

"Heal the wound."

"Oh."

He walked in front of Elena and glanced at John. "Do you mind?"

Uncle John say on Elena's almost made bed. "Nope."

Damon rolled his eyes. He looked at Elena. "Alright." He was about to bite his wrist when Elena grabbed it.

"What are you doing?"

"You have to drink my blood for it to heal."

"Is there some other way?"

"No. Unless you want my _brother_ to see it." That's when Elena realized it; the wall was still up. It shouldn't have surprised her so much, but after seeing him last night – and this morning, it was kind of a shock.

She nodded warily. The last time he'd done it was not pleasant at all. He didn't try to comfort her.

He bit his wrist in one quick movement and wrapped his other arm around Elena, her head leaning back slightly. He put it up to her mouth and Elena parted her lips.

It was definitely different than the time he'd forced it on her. It was better, like she was sharing the same soul as Damon. His energy ran into her veins, making her feel invincible. Her thoughts were cut off when Damon moaned softly and John stood up, but didn't dare move forward. Damon ripped his wrist out of her mouth and it automatically healed.

Damon couldn't help but to moan at the great pleasure he got from sharing his blood with Elena, who obviously enjoyed it.

He forgot about "Uncle" John until he stood up.

_I wouldn't try it, Daddy. _

He removed his wrist from Elena's mouth. She had a little of his blood under her bottom lip, and he was tempted to lick it off. In fact, if John wasn't there boring holes in the back of his head, he probably would have.

Elena looked almost surprised when his wrist healed immediately.

"You got a little…" Damon gestured to his own mouth and Elena blushed and glanced at John before walking into her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Damon looked at John. "So I'm guessing you haven't told her about Daddy Dearest?" He smirked mockingly at him.

"No, I thought I'd let you do that." He shot back.

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'll let Stefan handle that."

"Why? I guess _Stefan_ doesn't handle enough for her, right?" He tossed a wry smile in Damon's direction before he was pushed against the wall, a hand clasped tightly around his throat.

Damon's eyes darkened and the veins under them pushed to the surface – the blood rushing to his eyes as his canines extended. "Apparently not if _she_ gave in to _me_." His face went back to normal as he let go of John's throat sending him doubling over gasping and coughing.

"Speaking of Stefan," He smirked and the door opened. He turned to face his brother.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking from him to John. "Where's Elena?"

As if on cue, Elena stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes widening at the scene before her.

"_Such the patient one who needs me. The spoiled one who wins. So shocking where's your sense. Don't you know I hate you, oh oh. Unsatisfied, you little girl… So precious you know this hate of mine exploded. I'm so deranged you know I will never be the same."_

**Elena: [looks at Stefan] that was…better…**

**Stefan: [glares at Damon] **

**Damon: [asleep]**

**Me: [watches Damon sleep. Grinning.]**

**Elena: [kicks Damon's chair]**

**Me: [laughs]**

**Stefan: [broods]**

**Damon: I didn't like this one as much.**

**Me: [Pouts]**

**Damon: I did like the blood sharing part. [Wiggles eyebrows at Elena.]**

**Stefan: [rolls eyes.]**

**Me: [has urges to bitchslap Stefan]**

**Damon: Do it!**

**Elena: Remember what happened when I did it to you?**

**Damon: oh yeah. [Wiggles eyebrows.] Oh wait, you meant my face.**

**Me: EW! [Laughs]**

**Stefan: [growls]**

**Me: [inconspicuously scoots chair closer to Damon.]**

**Damon: So, when do Miss Elena and I have sex again?**

**Me: Um…I'm not sure.**

**Damon: [glares] I'll bite you!**

**Me: PLEASE DO! [Giggles insanely.]**

**Damon: [raises eyebrow as fang come out]**

**Me: [extends neck]**

**Elena" [Bitchslaps Damon] Don't you dare!**

**Damon: [pouts]**

**Me: [pouts]**


	4. Chapter IV: Behind Blue Eyes

**Elena: Does this one have more Stefan in it?**

**Me: [stares at Damon…again.]**

**Elena: Helloooo?**

**Me: huh? Oh, yeah. It does.**

**Damon: [rolls eyes] wonderful.**

**Stefan: [smiles triumphantly at Damon]**

**Me: But it gets better, Damon. [Pats him on the shoulder.] Trust me. [Grins]**

**Damon: Do Elena and I have sex?**

**Me: Not in this one.**

**Damon: [pouts] Can we in the next one?**

**Me: uh…I wasn't going to… **

**Damon: [Compulsion/Mind-control thingy.]**

**Me: Okay! You will next chapter!**

**Stefan: [angry] Damon!**

**Elena: Wait! Nykki, you're wearing Vervain!**

**Me: [shifty eyes] yeah…and…?**

**Stefan and Elena: [roll eyes]**

**Damon: [smirks]**

_**Song- Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit (cover) – Once again, how Damon is feeling in this Chapter.**_

"_And no one knows what it's like to be hated. To be fated to telling only lies. But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely… No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings like I do, and I blame you."_

This takes place in the "Founder's Day" Episode. I did change a few little things though. =)

"What…Stefan…?" She couldn't get a coherent word out. Elena took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to pick you up for the Founder's Day parade." He said without taking his eyes off of Damon. "What are you doing here?" He asked his brother.

"I was just about to tell Elena the little secret," Damon lied smoothly. "But as long as you're here…" Damon walked out without another glance behind him.

"What secret?" Elena asked Stefan, trying to hide the aching she felt in her chest.

"Listen," Stefan said pulling her into a hug. "We just need to get to the Founder's Day parade. I'll tell you about it then okay?" he pulled back and looked at her reassuringly.

Elena nodded. She hoped the only reason Stefan could think of as to why he smelled Damon was because he was just in the room.

John took in the sigh of Stefan and Elena staring longingly at each other and walked out of the room, pulling his phone out to call Mayor Lockwood.

Damon was walking around, watching the human's little celebration when he spotted Stefan in an outfit that caused him some serious déjà vu.

He walked up behind his brother.

"Look at you, all retro." He taunted. Stefan turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone, and It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl." _If he only knew…_

"Don't start with me, Damon."

"Oh, you started it Stefan with that whole, 'I'm insecure leave Elena alone' Speech. I'm just enjoying that."

"As long as you heard it."

"Huh? What?" Damon smirked as Stefan got more and more annoyed. "You have no sense of humor, Stefan."

"Actually, I have no sense of Damon Humor."

"Damon humor? Hey look, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice, and you're scared now that Katherine's out of the picture I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. Don't worry; Elena is not Katherine."

"You're right." Stefan agreed. "She's not."

Stefan and Damon turned to see Elena, hair curled in and 1800s dress. It was astounding. For just a split second, Damon almost believed she was Katherine.

As Elena and Stefan we waving to bystanders watching the parade, Elena couldn't help but to think that somewhere deep in Stefan's mind that maybe, just maybe, he was in 1864, standing with Katherine.

She saw Bonnie and smiled. She knew no matter what – even with Damon and Stefan being a Vampire at her side, Bonnie would be there for her.

She waved at her and was happy when Bonnie waved back enthusiastically – that is until Damon stepped into view, waving mockingly at her.

The heat rose to Elena's face, but she rolled her eyes to Stefan.

She tried to ignore the new fact she'd just learned, though she knew she couldn't. "Uncle" John was actually her dad – Isobel being her mom. Honestly, she didn't know how to handle it.

Elena got dressed back into her "present day" clothes and straightened her hair. _No need to look like Katherine anymore._ She thought. She headed to Mystic Grill and sat down at a table, waiting for Stefan to meet her.

She spotted Jeremy at a nearby table and started to walk up to him – at least _try_ to talk to him again. As soon as Jeremy spotted her, the look of hatred told her not to come any farther.

She ordered some water and took a drink. She heard Jeremy say something like, "What are you doing here?"

_Anna._ She thought.

"Go easy on your sister." It was Damon's voice.

"Please." Jeremy responded. "I have enough to think about than to-"

She heard Damon sigh dramatically. "Oh, I have so many emotions and no way to express them, being a teenager is so hard."

"You're a dick."

"You do not talk to me that way; I am not your sister. And from now on," Damon's voice turned threatening. "Don't talk to your sister that way either."

"She erased my memory."

Elena sighed. She wanted to go out there to talk to Jeremy, but she really didn't want to face Damon right now.

"No,_ I_ did. She was protecting you."

"It wasn't her call to make."

Elena turned to see Damon grab Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy looked frightened, but tried to keep his voice intimidating. "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'd be unconscious before you even got a word out."

Elena was just about to go over to help Jeremy when Stefan appeared beside Jeremy. "Let him go." He said to Damon.

Damon obeyed, but glared at the both of them.

Stefan turned to Jeremy. "What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena. Damon turned Vicki. I killed her."

Elena walked up behind the three of them, but didn't say anything. Damon stiffened and turned to look at her. Jeremy walked away, still ignoring her and Stefan put an arm around her. Damon stared at Elena for a second, taking her in.

Elena wanted to prove – whether it be to him or herself – that she was only Stefan's. She looked Damon in the eyes before kissing Stefan in the middle of the restaurant.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her when they pulled apart and gave her a smirk as the wall he put up was thicker than ever. He started to walk past them when he leaned down deliberately and whispered, "Bye, Katherine."

Elena gasped, but when she turned, no one was there.

Damon walked through the crowd of people, his canines aching. He knew it was wrong to call Elena Katherine like that, but what did he care? He sure as hell didn't care about her feelings, no matter what happened.

Yet there was still a part of him –

_No._ He growled as he walked out the back entrance.

He spotted a young woman, a little older than Elena. She had brown eyes and brown hair – only a few shades lighter than Elena's.

She turned when he approached and smiled.

"Hey." She said.

Her face wasn't quite as pretty as Elena's, but it'll do. "Hello." Damon said seductively.

He looked her over before looking into her eyes and compelling her. "You want to come to my house, have wild sex with me, then let me drank from you."

The girl smiled. "Okay."

"_All the clouds, oh they're gray. I'll stay if you go away…and the blush, what a rush. Reminisce, Cold crush. Next door, ear to the wall, all the tension, wait for the call. I wish it was all that easy…"  
_

**Stefan and Damon have taken a "hunting" break.**

**Elena: [fidgets]**

**Me: [stares at picture of Damon. Shirtless.]**

**Elena: um…this chapter was good.**

**Me: [stops staring at picture.] Oh thanks. [Resumes staring. Wipes drool]**

**Elena: Oh, gosh. [Rolls eyes.]**

A/N: What do you think of what Damon did at the end? (Calling Elena Katherine, compelling a girl who looked like her…okay, I'll admit it, I stole that idea from the book LOL)


	5. Chapter V: Unstable

**Chapter 5 – Unstable**

I used some lines off of the Season Finale – you better enjoy it! I had to keep rewinding and pausing the episode to write all of this crap down! LOL

P.S. Did you all miss the lemons? Well then, I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! =)

**Angel's Blue-eyed Girl:** Your comment had me laughing all night. **"Purty please with a naked Damon on top?"** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am SO going to start saying that now!

"_I needed the chance to stitch up my scars. I'm closer to you then I was in the start. Come dive right in and tear me apart… I'm trapped and we can't get along. I thought that I was strong. We are so unstable. In bed, I'm strung out from your touch but I won't give you up. We are so unstable."  
_

Elena spends the next few hours talking mindlessly to Stefan at the Grill. Every time her thoughts went to Damon, she had to look around her to see if he was there. At 6:00 she looked at Stefan.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to my house for a minute. To get ready for the fair thing tonight, okay?"  
Stefan smiled. "Sure."

She leaned over and kissed him.

She grabbed her bag and coat. She started to walk away when Stefan called, "Elena?" She turned.

"Have you seen Damon lately?"  
She shook her head. "No."

"Hm. I haven't seen him since the parade."

Elena shrugged, trying to keep her face composed.

Stefan smiled. "Alright. I'll meet you in the park."

"Okay." She smiled and walked out.

Damon had just sent Emma or Emily or whatever her name was away and he sat on the couch in his black jeans, his black button-up shirt open. (A/N: Beautiful picture, isn't it? *Drool*)

He had taken more than enough of her blood and her virtue (presuming she'd any left), ultimately satisfying his thirst and his (A/N…uh…you know. xD)

He glanced at the grandfather clock and sighed. It was time for the festival in the park. The only thing that actually gave him the excuse for not going – The Gilbert Invention – was deactivated. Dammit.

He stood up when he heard a car pull into his driveway – Elena's.

Damon smirked and flitted to the door, opening it before Elena could even knock.

"Hello, Elena." He drug out the words.

"Why did you call me Katherine?" She said angrily.

He rose an eyebrow. "Did I now? Hm."

She was tempted to slap him – that much he could tell already.

"I'm not Katherine."

"Apparently not," Damon replied cockily. "_Katherine_ actually knew how to-"

"Damon!"

"Elena!" He said in the same tone, mocking her.

She glared, but he could sense that he had hurt her feelings by calling her Katherine – pretty much what he was aiming for. To his surprise, he almost felt bad for it – no way he'd ever admit to it, though.

"Look, I was just messing with your head, Elena." He shook his head, smirking at her. He turned from the door, motioning her to follow. She closed the door behind her and followed him into the Parlor.

"Look, Damon," She said in that "serious tone" that seemed to work oh-so-well on Stefan. "I love Stefan. What we did-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Damon said, pouring himself a drink. "What ever happened to forgetting and moving on, hm Elena?"

"Damon, you can't really expect me to do that, can you?"

He turned towards her and sipped whatever he was drinking. "Yes, Miss Elena, I can. Now," He said setting the glass on the table. "I need to get ready for the party. You know, like a normal person would be doing right about now."

He started to lead her out when she said, "Fine Damon. I will forget all about it."

"Good." He opened the door for her and she walked outside.

She looked at him. "The day you forget about Katherine." She turned to walk away when Damon appeared in front of her.

She gasped and stepped back. He took a predatory step towards her, making her take one back.

"Now, now, Elena." He said, taking another step towards her, her still backing up. "There's no need to be rude." Another step. They were now on the other side of the door. As soon as Damon's foot hit the carpet, he looked Elena over before leaning towards her until their lips were almost touching.

"Now, I'll have to teach you a lesson." He smirked and before Elena could protest, she was flown up the stairs with Damon, landing on his bed.

_Where's Anna?_ Jeremy thought as he walked into the Gilbert house. He walked up to his room where he found Anna sitting on his bed.

"Hey." Jeremy said. "How are you? I've been worried. I feel awful."

"Why?" Anna replied. "You didn't kill my mother. Your uncle did."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Who else would have done it?"

"He just doesn't understand, Anna. It's who he is. He hates all Vampires."

"Are you defending him?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"No! It's just…I understand where he's coming from. He's convinced that all of the Tomb Vampires want revenge on the town. He's just…trying to protect it."

"They do," Anna said. "Or at least they did. That's why we separated from them. My mom just wanted her life back." She took a deep breath. "I have to get out of this town, Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at her. "You're leaving?" He didn't think he could handle losing one more person in his life at this point.

"I've been thinking," Anna said, taking his hands. "You could come with me. I could turn you. I know what it's like for you. Alone. Always feeling empty inside. No one to understand."

Jeremy stared at her. That was exactly how he felt. But could she be serious about turning him? Was that what he really wanted right now?

"But when you're a Vampire you don't have to feel that way!" Anna smiled up at him. "You can shut it off. I can show you how. We'll be together." She put a vial of red liquid into his hand.

"I…Anna, I don't think I can."

She looked at him with obvious disappointment and sorrow. "Okay."

"Anna, just…just give me time, okay?" Jeremy said, staring down at Anna's blood.

"Okay."

When he looked up, she was gone.

Elena gasped as her head hit a pillow.

_Wow, He's fast._

Damon's lips crashed onto hers as his hands trailed down her sides, reaching for her jeans. He all but ripped them off of her before throwing them across his room.

Elena, completely lost in the moment, started to push his already unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders. She unbuckled his belt and Damon threw it in the same direction of her pants. He sat Elena up, pulled her jacket off hastily and pulled her shirt over her head.

He let his tongue explore her mouth as she slid his pants off of him. Elena moaned in his mouth and ran her fingers through his soft dark hair. Somehow he had managed to get his black boxers off and he reached behind her and unclipped her bra, not detaching their mouths.

Damon smirked and nudged her with his erection – teasing her. That's when Elena snapped into reality.

"Damon!"

He looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes full of lust and need – the wall, his emotional barrier was down. She couldn't help it. She smiled and kissed him. She felt Damon smile – really smile – against her lips. Damon nudged her again.

"Damon," She whined.

"Elena," He mocked.

She opened her eyes and he smiled playfully. When she caught sight of the clock on the wall, she saw she had 15 minutes to meet Stefan in the park. She immediately thought of Stefan. He could walk in at any moment, seeing her underneath his brother.

Stefan…

_Boom!_ Wall back up. Damon seemed to sense the direction her thoughts had taken and growled before entering her in one delicious movement. Elena smiled as he began to thrust in and out of her, filling her completely each time.

All thoughts of Stefan were demolished when Damon hit the miracle spot within her. She opened her eyes to look at him, but she saw he wasn't done yet. He grabbed her right leg and hitched it around his waist, causing his manhood to bury deeper inside of her.

Elena moaned. He felt so amazing inside of her, like he belonged, like she belonged to him, and only him.

Damon's thrusts became more and more urgent until at last he released himself inside of her. As Elena came down from the high of her second orgasm, Damon slid out of her. He leaned down, looked her in the eyes – wall still up – and said, "Now remember _that_ next time you're with your boyfriend."

In the blink of an eye, Elena was alone.

Damon got showered and dressed into new clothes before walking to the park. He'd heard Elena leave – very quickly – during his shower and couldn't help but laugh.

He was walking through the crowd when he spotted The Witch.

Bonnie saw him and started to walk the other way.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She replied. She definitely didn't want to have to deal with Damon Salvatore at the moment.

"I want to say something to you."

She stopped to glare at Damon, ready to use her grandma's old spell to hurt him if necessary. "Just leave me-"

"Thank you."

_Whoa, what?_

"The Device could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly. So, thank you."

"I did it for Elena." She reminded him.

"I know, but I'm still very grateful. And…I owe you."

Bonnie really didn't have anything to say to that.

"Enjoy the party." Damon said and left.

Damon walked around for a little while before he spotted Jeremy talking to Anna. As soon as they saw him Jeremy left and Damon smirked at Anna.

"You're still here?" He said to her.

"There's something you need to know. The Vampires from the Tomb are planning an attack."

_Dammit._ "How do you know this?"

"I went to them." She replied. "They think I'm with them, but I'm not. They want the founding families dead."

That includes Elena. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"When the fireworks start."

Okay, good mood killed. "John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them."

Anna grabbed his arm. "Then we shouldn't be here."

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated."

She looked at him sternly. "Then a lot of people are going to die."

Oh, Hell. "Where are they right now?"

"They're already here, Damon."

Mayor Lockwood was on stage as the applause from the citizens of Mystic Falls died down.

"For 150 years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home." (Yeah, no kidding) "It's safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's fireworks display to their legacy."

Citizens applauded at his speech.

"Enjoy the show!"

All at once, as John locked in the final component of the Gilbert device, One by one, Vampires hit the ground.

Stefan and Elena sat down on the steps in hiding as the police injected Vampires with Vervain.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"It was like needles piercing my skull, and then it just stopped."

Alaric walked up behind them. "I saw at least 5 Vampires go down. " He turned to Elena. "They took them into your family's old building."

"It's the Gilbert device." Stefan said suddenly. "It has to be."

"How did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." She didn't know if "Unspelled" was a word, but right now she didn't give a damn.

Alaric looked at her and said, "Maybe she didn't."

Elena shook her head. "She did. We saw her do it."

Stefan looked up at her. "No, he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against Vampires."

"So we could protect you."

"And Damon." Stefan replied. His name made Elena's body freeze. "Where's Damon?"

"I don't know." Alaric told him. "I haven't seen him since the fireworks."

No, no, no! "Can you go get my brother? Take him home?"

"Of course." Alaric said.

"Let's go Stefan."

Matt and Caroline stood by the ambulance as the EMTs checked Tyler out after the accident.

"You okay?" Matt asked Caroline.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"No, they need to check you out."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler."

"Pulse is Steady." Someone announced and Matt walked over to them.

Caroline suddenly felt very dizzy.

The EMT put a flashlight to Tyler's eye and suddenly jumped back. "What the Hell?"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"The eyes."

Tyler suddenly opened his eyes, looked around. There was nothing wrong with his eyes. "What happened?"

Matt exhaled. "Don't scare me like that."

"She needs help over here!" Someone called. Matt looked over to see that Caroline was on the ground.

Elena and Stefan ran up to John in front of the building.

"Where's Damon?" She asked, almost afraid John might say something to Stefan about them.

"With the rest of them. Where he should be. It's over for Damon."

"You're crazy." Father or not, John was a nutcase.

"Why?" He responded. "Because I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing, Elena."

Stefan started to run towards the building.

"Go ahead," John said and Stefan turned to look at him. "You won't make it out. It would save me the trouble of killing you myself."

Stefan ignores him and runs into the building.

When Elena tries to follow, John grabs her. "You take one more step and I'll alert the deputies they missed a Vampire."

"I'm asking you not to."

"That doesn't mean anything to me."

Elena tried a different approach. "As my father it should."

John dropped her arm and stared at her. "You know."

She shook her head. "I wasn't sure. But now I am."

John stepped back, letting her go in.

She ran towards the building when Bonnie grabbed her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" She cried.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." She began to chant something in Latin.

"Bonnie, I've got to get in there." Bonnie's grip tightened on Elena's arms.

She suddenly stopped chanting.

"Bonnie? What is it? Are they going to be okay?"

At the moment, Stefan and Damon burst out the door.

Elena sighed in relief. They were both okay.

Jeremy sat on his bed, hoping that they hadn't killed Anna. Why didn't he just leave with her when he had the chance? He could have prevented this. He heard a noise and looked up. Damon stood in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Anna's dead."

"I figured that once they took her away." Damon saw small tears form in Jeremy's eyes.

"I know you cared about her." He said.

"Yeah, I did."

"I saw her killed." Damon told him. "I was watching them and all I could think about…was….I wanted to help her. But I couldn't." There was a part of him and was saying not to let the wall down, don't let your humanity show, but there was something about tonight that changed. Something about tonight that changed _him._

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I took away your suffering once before." Jeremy shook his head. "I can do it again. But it's your choice."

"Look," He said, sitting down. "I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why I fell empty, alone. Then making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong."

Damon took a couple of steps towards Jeremy. "What I did to Vicki…was wrong." He couldn't stop the emotion in his voice. "I'm sorry for my part." And he meant it.

Jeremy looked confused for a moment, obviously surprised by the apology and he nodded. As Damon started to walk out, Jeremy said, "Anna said that Vampires don't have to feel pain. That they could turn it off. If they shut out their humanity."

Damon turned and nodded. "That's very true."

"Is it easier that way?"

Now it was Damon who was confused. "Is what easier?"

"Life."

"Life sucks either way Jeremy." He replied bluntly. "But at least if you're a vampire you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to."

"Is that what you did?"

"I did it for a very long time." Until I found your sister. "And life was a lot easier." He could tell that Jeremy had nothing else to say, and in fear his new found emotions would get the better of him, he turned and walked away.

As Damon walked out the front door of the Gilbert house he saw Elena walking up the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Failed at a feeble attempt at doing the right thing."

"Which was…?"

"It's not important." He took her stuff from her and set it on the porch. "Let me take these from you."

"Thank you." Elena said to him.

"I came to this town wanting to destroy it…and tonight…I find myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen?"

There was something on Elena's face Damon couldn't quite recognize.

"I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me."

"Maybe it is." She countered.

He shook his head. "That's reserved for my brother, Bonnie, and you. Even though she had enough reason to hate me, she still…helped Stefan save me."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she did it for you. Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. And I want to thank you for that."

She nodded, her expression still the same. "You're welcome."

Damon leaned down and politely kissed her on the cheek.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. He couldn't quite explain it. It was different. Like she was confident and sure that if anyone were to catch them, it wouldn't matter, she would deal with it.

It wasn't until the front door opened that Damon realized he had heard Jenna's footsteps on the other side.

They pulled away quickly, obviously caught as Jenna looked at them in disbelief.

"It's late," She said to Elena. "You should probably come inside."

Elena nodded, grabbed her stuff and walked in.

"What are you doing?" He heard Jenna say inside.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elena replied.

Damon put his fingers to his lips. That kiss…

It was different, like Elena suddenly gained confidence in who she was. Maybe she was ready to tell Stefan. Tell him Damon was the right one for her. Damon took one last look at the house and flitted away.

Elena walked up the porch talking to Stefan on the phone. "I looked everywhere. Someone definitely took my stuff."

"Alright." Stefan said. "I'll look for it tomorrow."

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital." Elena unlocked the door. "Can you meet me there?"

"Of course."

She smiled. "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you, too."

_That's it. No more. I'm going to forget it now. Really forget everything that Damon and I did._

She hung up and closed the door behind her.

"Jeremy?" She called up the stairs. She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked down the hall. "Jeremy?"

Elena walked into the kitchen and froze. There was blood everywhere. Her Dad's. John was gasping, bleeding to death on the floor, staring in horror at the person standing over him.

The person turned and Elena saw her own face twisted in an animalistic expression.

She couldn't speak.

Katherine merely smiled. "Hello, Elena."


	6. Chapter VI: Our Truth

Chapter 6 – Our Truth

_Based on the song "Our Truth" by Lacuna Coil_

**Elena: Sorry we weren't here yesterday. **

**Me: That's okay. [Watches Damon's every move.]**

**Stefan: [broods]**

**Damon: [inches away from me.]**

**Me: Damon, am I scaring you?**

**Damon: [smirks] a little, yes.**

**Me: [giggles hysterically.]**

**Stefan: I think you're scaring all of us, Nykki.**

**Me: douche.**

**Damon: She's got you there, Brother.**

**Stefan: [growls]**

**Elena: Guys! No growling! **

**Damon: [growls playfully at Elena.]**

**Me: [laughs.]**

**Elena: [laughs]**

**Stefan: [broods]**

**Elena: So, I hear Katherine's back in your story.**

**Damon: What?**

**Stefan: What?**

**Me: [inches away from the Vampires] Yeah…**

**Elena: That should be interesting. [Smiles.]**

**Stefan: Interesting? Elena, we need to get vervain… and stakes! We need to lock you in the basement where no one can ever, ever hurt you! Including me because I know if I did I'd go out in the sunlight without my ring because I love you love you love you! [Kisses Elena]**

**Damon and I: Bleck!**

**Damon: Okay, Edward Cullen, back off.**

**Stefan: Who's Edward?**

**Elena: [laughs]**

**Me: [looks at Damon] want me to tell him?**

**Damon: of course, my dear. [Smirks]**

**Me: [giggles hysterically before turning to Stefan.] Edward Cullen in a Brooding Sparkly Vegetarian Vampire from the book Twilight.**

**Stefan: Sparkly?**

**Me: Yes, he sparkles in the sun.**

**Stefan: You guys are calling me a brooding fairy? [Brood. Pout.]**

**Damon and I: [laugh]**

**Elena: [pats Stefan on the shoulder] it's okay. [Kisses his cheek.]**

**Damon and I: Bleck!**

_Nothing else that you can do to turn it back. Silent sneaking along my path. Rugged the road but we feel it like we're flying._

Katherine merely smiles. "Hello, Elena."

When Elena didn't respond Katherine said,

"I see you have both of the brothers wrapped around your finger." She smiles, a cold, taunting smile. "Tell me, dearest Elena. Which one do you like the best?" It wasn't until Katherine leaned across the counter slowly while talking that Elena realized the knife in her hand. Katherine laughed cruelly. "I know, it's hard to choose, isn't it? They're both so much _fun_."

"How did you get in?" Elena asked shakily.

"Your Aunt invited me in. Jenna, right?"

_She thought Katherine was me. _Elena thought.

Elena looked at her dying father. She dove for him, but Katherine was much, much faster. She grabbed Elena by the hair and threw her across the counter, causing the glass plates and wooden knife holder to fly off, and her onto the floor with lightning speed.

She cried out in pain and Katherine laughed again.

"Where's my brother?" Elena cried as she struggled to stand up. Before she could blink Katherine had her pushed against the wall.

"Sweetie, Jeremy's dead. He killed himself." She seemed almost amused by this fact.

"No." Elena struggled against Katherine. "He wouldn't-"

"Oh, yes he would, Miss Elena." Katherine's grip on her neck tightened. "It seems that your sweet Damon told him something about how Vampires don't feel pain."

"Wha-" Elena tried to speak, but Katherine's hand was blocking her air.

Katherine continued on, completely ignoring Elena. "So he took some of sweet little Annabelle's blood and swallowed some pills."

"How-"

"How do I know?" Katherine smirked at her doppelganger. "Well, for one, I heard him do it before Damon even saw me." She laughed, almost child-like. "Yes, Damon saw me. And he thought I was _you_."

Katherine let go of Elena's throat, letting her fall to the floor, gasping for air.

"You know, Elena," Katherine said as she bent over John, grinning triumphantly. "Damon really does love you. I didn't think he had it in him." She glanced over her shoulder at Elena's shocked face. "Too bad he'll come here to see me, in your bedroom, think it's you," She stood up and walked to Elena. "Maybe we'll have some fun. For old time's sake." She grinned. "Then, when I ask him to go into the kitchen, he'll smell the blood, cradle your dead body in his arms, maybe even cry a little." She seemed to enjoy the mental image of that. "I'll put a stake right in his heart. If he actually has one." She laughed. "Then," She bent over Elena. "I'll tell him that if I'm really the bitch he says I am, then why would I let you become a Vampire?"

Before Elena could respond, Katherine had a hold of her. She bit her wrist and shoved it into Elena's mouth. Elena tried to resist it, doing anything she could to get away from Katherine, but she was stronger.

When Katherine was sure Elena swallowed enough of her blood she took her face in her hands. "Bye, bye Elena."

Elena closed her eyes; waiting for Katherine to snap her neck when she heard two other Vampires (based on their speed) come in.

She opened her eyes to see Katherine smiling at someone behind her.

"Hello Damon. Stefan."

"Let her go, Katherine." Stefan begged.

Katherine laughed. "Good to see you, too."

"Let her go," Damon growled threateningly. "Or I _will_ kill you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Will you now?" She smiled. "Now, why would you do that?"

Elena stood there, watching Katherine, afraid to turn her head to look at Stefan and Damon.

"Because I wasn't in the tomb?" Katherine taunted. "Or because you learned that you and your brother were my little toys?"

Damon growled and obviously was about to move before Katherine said, "One more step, Damon and I kill her."

"Please," Stefan said. "Please, Katherine."

"Oh, Stefan you haven't changed a bit." She laughed her child-like laugh again. "Well, let's see how much Elena is like me, hmm?"

"What do you mean, Katherine?" Stefan was still trying to sound civilized.

"Well, Stefan, You both love her. You both loved me. You both slept with me. You both slept with her."

"Damon never did." Stefan said to her.

Katherine raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Silence.

"Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Elena," Katherine turned to her. "Maybe you have something you'd like to share." She grinned.

"Yes." Elena said her voice full of fear. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Stefan." She said.

"Sorry?" Katherine laughed. "Sorry? What do you mean 'sorry?' Are you sorry you did it _to Stefan_ or that you did it _with Damon_?"

Elena still said nothing. "I'm sorry I hurt Stefan." She repeated. She didn't regret sleeping with Damon at all and Katherine knew it.

Katherine laughed again. "Well, boys." She looked at them again. "This one's a keeper." Just as she was about to snap Elena's neck Damon launched himself across the kitchen, grabbing Katherine by the throat and throwing her into the refrigerator with so much force it cracked the door.

Katherine's eyes darkened as the veins pushed through her skin. "Now, now, Damon. Play nice." She growled and went for Damon until Stefan grabbed her and pushed her to the floor.

"Elena," Damon yelled. "Leave!"

In the blink of an eye, Katherine was back up, grabbing Stefan by the neck. "You don't feed on humans, Stefan." She said through her fangs. "You're not strong enough to beat me."

"But I am." Damon flung himself at her. She let go of Stefan to push Damon in the kitchen wall.

"Little boy, I made you." She glared. "I know your weaknesses."

The shock wore off enough for Elena to stand up and start to run before Katherine stepped in her way. She put her hands on both sides of her head again and said to Stefan and Damon. "You may want to calm yourselves, boys."

Katherine suddenly gasped and looked down. John was kneeling beside Elena, still bleeding, and Katherine had a wooden spoon stuck in her stomach. "Nice try John. You missed."  
Katherine kicked John sending him flying into the wall. She looked back at Elena and shook her head. "That did hurt."  
She glanced down at the wooden spoon in her stomach. She took one hand of off Elena's face and pulled the spoon out of her stomach. Elena made a grab for it when Katherine dropped the spoon and grabbed Elena, turning her around, either to see Stefan and Damon, or for Stefan and Damon to see her die. She put an arm tightly around her chest so she wouldn't escape.

Katherine ignored her current human prey and looked at the two vampire brothers, Stefan obviously too weak to do much more, and Damon only slightly phased. Stefan flitted over to John, trying to figure out a way to help him when Damon said to Katherine, "Well, Katherine. It has been a long time."

"145 years, right?"

"Yes." Damon hissed through his teeth. "145 years of trying to figure out how to get you out of that damned tomb. How to save you so we could be together forever, Katherine. Just like we planned."

Elena noticed that the emotional barrier he usually let down a little at the subject of Katherine was up, and stronger than ever.

Katherine's expression turned almost sympathetic as she slowly released her grip on Elena, who was still afraid to move. This almost gave her a sense of déjà vu from when Damon and Stefan did this. (A/N: Episode 13, remember :P)

Katherine let her go completely, and to Elena's surprise, moved around her to Damon. Stefan flitted to his brother's side.

"Oh, Damon." She smiled at him.

Damon melted a little and looked at her, all of the need and loneliness he felt without her showing through his walls. Katherine held her hand out and Damon looked at it, still not sure if he could trust her. Stefan stood rigid at his side.

He looked over her shoulder at Elena's fearful eyes and glared at Katherine. "Go to Hell."

Katherine shrugged. Before they could do anything to stop her, Katherine grabbed the wooden spoon and broke off a piece of the counter and thrust it towards them before Elena jumped on her back.

Damon and Stefan automatically tried to pull Elena and Katherine apart before Katherine flung Elena into the wall.

Stefan ran to Elena, whose eyes were closed and checked for a pulse. Damon grabbed the piece of wooden counter and stuck in right where Katherine's heart would be.

"Bye, Katherine," He said as she gasped and looked down at the blood gushing out of her stabbed chest. He looked at her as she fell to the ground with pure hatred. "You heartless bitch."

She let out a cough and Damon smiled as her skin withered.

Katherine's dead.

It wasn't until he turned and saw Stefan's anguished expression that his smile fell.

_Wicked partnership in this crime. Ripping off the best condescending smile. Trying to forget, wasting my time. We're falling right through!_

What do you think? Should I make Elena die and become a Vampire already, or do you think she should still live? Seriously, I want to know. LOL. Did you think I killed Katherine off too soon or did you say, "Good riddance?" What did you think about how I portrayed Katherine here?

THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!


	7. Chapter VII: I Will Not Bow

**Chapter VII: I Will Not Bow **

From the song: "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin

THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS! =) I love you people! I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys! =)

A special thank you to Nina Fionnlagh for giving me an idea for a plot point in this chapter! =)

**Damon: So, the bitch is dead.**

** Me: [inches away from Damon.] Yeah…?**

** Elena: hm…**

** Me: What?**

** Elena: Damon, you're not upset?**

** Damon: No, why would I? I have you. [Wiggles eyebrows at Elena.]**

** Stefan: [growls.]**

** Me: No growling Stefan! [Hits him in the head with a mallet]**

** Elena: Oh my gosh! [Leans down to help Stefan.]**

** Damon: [Smirking at Stefan.] Nice shot.**

** Me: [grins]**

** Stefan: [sits back in his chair.] You know, I eat animals. That actually hurts me more than it would most Vampires.**

** Me: I know.**

** Damon: [laughs]**

** Elena: Where did you even get a mallet?**

** Me: [shrugs] I found it on the road. **

** Elena: And you brought it here?**

** Me: Yeah, because I knew Stefan would give me a reason to hit him with it.**

** Damon: [laughs]**

** Elena: [sighs]**

** Stefan: [brood.]**

** Me: [hits him again.] No brooding!**

** Elena: Let's just get on with the story!**

** Me: [kisses Damon.]**

** Damon: [tries to bite me.]**

** Me: [giggles]**

** Damon: [rolls eyes.]**

_"Now the dark begins to rise. Save your breath, it's far from over. Leave the lost and dead behind. Now's your chance to run for cover. I will not bow, I will not break. I will shut the world away. I will not fall, I will not fade. I will take your breath away!"_

Damon stood over Katherine's lifeless body, many emotions running through him. Anger towards Katherine for what she did to him, angry at himself for killing her, yet relieved that she was gone. He was also unhappy – yes, even he'd admit that – because of what Katherine had done, how she manipulated him and his brother, never loved him, and then left him to think she was helpless. He even despised himself for spending 145 years looking, trying to find a way to get to her so they could be together for all eternity. And now she's dead. He smiled, not because he was happy to have killed her, but at the irony of it, and how good it felt. There were too many emotions going through him.

It wasn't until he saw Stefan's anguished expression that Damon's smile fell. He looked at Elena's unconscious face, and all he could think of was the way Katherine looked when she slept – as he's watched her do so many times. He shook away the thought and flitted across the destroyed kitchen to kneel beside Elena.

For a brief moment, he really believed this innocent creature before him was utterly lifeless until he heard the faint but slow thud of her heart.

Damon bit his wrist and began to hold it up to Elena when Stefan grabbed him.

"What are you doing?"

Damon normally wouldn't have the patience to deal with his brother, but _Stefan's_ girlfriend's life was on the line.

"Do you want her to die?" He said roughly. "Do you want her as a Vampire or human, Stefan?"

Stefan's eyes hardened. "Want her? No. _You_ have her."

"No Stefan, She doesn't belong to either of us." He looked at him sharply.

Stefan got the Katherine comparison right away and turned his face from what his brother was about to do.

Damon put his wrist up to Elena's mouth and felt her respond almost immediately. She weakly pressed her lips to the wound and began to drink. Her heart sped up to the normal pace and Damon watched as the various minor wounds on her body instantly healed.

She opened her eyes and looked from Stefan to Damon.

Damon heard the sharp intake of Stefan's breath as Elena tried to stand. Damon thought about giving her his hand, but he knew it was too late. She wasn't going to choose him now. Stefan deserved her. He loved her. Damon might as well go back to being a bystander in the shadows.

He watched as Stefan walked over and hugged Elena tightly.

Elena weakly wrapped her arms around Stefan before nearly falling onto the floor. Stefan caught her and Elena's eyes began to close again. He looks at Damon who has moved to the other side of the kitchen.

"She's weak, Damon."

"We'll have to take her to the boarding house for a few days." He said expressionlessly.

Stefan looked at a sleeping Elena and moved her hair out of her face sweetly. "Alright." He looked at Damon. "You'll have to compel Jenna. And maybe Jeremy. I don't think they'll be wearing vervain while they're sleeping."

To his surprise, Damon just nodded curtly and disappeared.

Elena tried to open her eyes again, but she felt too weak. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep. She felt Stefan's arms around her and, though she sunk into them, it didn't feel quite right. There was something…off about it.

She didn't want to think anymore she just wanted to sleep now. She let herself drift to the edge of sleep when she heard Damon's voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Katherine was right."

"About what?" She felt the vibrations when Stefan talked.

"Jeremy. He's dead."

Elena's heart froze. _What?_ She wanted to ask, but she felt too weak to speak.

"We'll have to take him to the boarding house with Elena."

"Why would we do that?"

"I found this in the bathroom."

"What – Damon you didn't."

"Of course I didn't." He sounded a little offended. "By the smell it's Anna's."

"Anna? But why would she-"

"So they could live together forever. Why else?" Damon said flatly.

"But you said Anna was-"

"She is. Jeremy did it to turn off the pain of losing her."

_What are they talking about_? Elena wondered frantically.

"So…he's going to wake up soon."

"Probably. He swallowed these."

Elena felt one of Stefan's arms reach out to catch something Damon threw at him.

"Elena's pills?"

"Yeah. Get this," Damon said. "They were the pills Vicki stole from the house. See any connections there?"

"Yes." Stefan said.

"I compelled Jenna to let Jeremy and…Elena to stay with us for the week. They should be better by then."

Elena opened her eyes again and saw Stefan looking down at her.

"Jeremy is-"

"Ssh. It's okay, Elena." Stefan soothed the knowledge of her and his brother's previous relations temporarily forgotten. "We'll take care of you and Jeremy."

Elena felt wrong. She tried to squirm away from Stefan, and he held her closer. There was something off about all of this. It wasn't until Stefan finally let her stand up that she knew what it was. She knew she loved Stefan, more than he could ever know, but she didn't feel a _need_ with him. She needed Damon. She loved him. He sparked a fire in her that she couldn't explain. She felt completely and utterly free with him. He touched something deep in her – something she couldn't even understand.

"Stefan-" Elena looked at Katherine's lifeless body, a broken piece of the counter stuck in her chest. _Who killed her?_ She wondered.

She looked at Damon and knew; the answer was in his eyes. He killed her. He killed the woman he spent 145 years trying to get to. His one true love. He killed her.

"What is it, Elena?" Stefan's voice called her back.

She turned to him. _I'm not going to be a Katherine._ "I'm not going to be Katherine." She whispered. "I've made my choice, Stefan."

In her peripheral vision, she saw Damon stiffen and look at her.

"I love you, Stefan. But I…need Damon. He needs me, that much I can tell." She began to speak quickly. "As much as you hate to admit it, Stefan, Damon is better for me, and Damon needs me. The humanity in him can come out. I've seen it. We need each other. I love him."

Stefan looked at Elena in astonishment, but it quickly turned to understanding. He nodded his head slowly. "Alright Elena. If that's your choice."

"It is."

He nodded again. He walked over and hugged her. "Thank you."

"What?"

"For making a choice. You are not Katherine; you are so much smarter than her." He looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Elena." He let go of her and turned to his dumbstruck brother. "We should probably get them packed and to the boarding house. I'll pack Jeremy's stuff and carry him to the boarding house. I'll call a few others, explain the situation, they'll come and take care of this kitchen."

Elena was now aware of the destroyed kitchen. There were pots and pans scattered over the floor, the refrigerator door was cracked and some of the cabinets were dented, silverware scattered everywhere, and there was blood caked on the walls, countertops and floor.

Stefan went upstairs, and in a few seconds he was out the door with Jeremy's suitcase and Jeremy.

Elena looked at Damon and he just stared back. Feeling slightly dizzy, Elena steadied herself on the counter before she felt Damon's leather covered arms around her.

She looked into his piercing blue eyes and he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled back and she noticed the emotional barrier was up, but she couldn't blame him this time. It was a lot to take in, even for him.

"We should go pack your things." Damon said softly. He picked her up and before carrying her to the stairs, she got a glimpse of her dead father and a dead vampire and she knew that things were going to only get better.

She could only hope.

Damon set Elena down on her bed. "Where's your suitcase?"

"Closet."

Damon opened the closet door and pulled out a black suitcase before going to Elena's dresser. He pulled out 8 shirts and 5 pairs of pants and put them in the bag. He could hardly resist the urge to just run over to her, pick her up and show her exactly how much he wanted her, but he knew it wasn't the right time.

He opened her top drawer and smirked as he pulled out various bras and panties.

"Damon!" He turned to see Elena's beat red face glaring at him. It almost reminded him of the way Katherine would look when he teased her about her _"scary fangs."_

"Oh, come on, Elena." He turned towards her, shaking the thought away with humor. "It's not like I haven't seen everything you have to offer before."

She rolled her eyes.

He laughed and finished packing Elena's things.

At the boarding house, Elena sat by Jeremy in the guest bed, desperately wanting him to wake up. Not as a vampire, but as_ Jeremy_ – her brother.

"Elena," She turned to see Stefan in the doorway. "It's after 2. You may want to get to bed."

She nodded. She did feel a twinge of guilt, but she knew Stefan knew it was for the best.

"You'll have to sleep in Damon's bed." He grimaced slightly. This is the only guest bed we have."

She nodded.

As Stefan turned to leave Elena found her voice, finally. "Stefan?"

He turned back to her. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about Damon and-"

"It's okay, Elena." He smiled weakly.

She smiled back and watched him leave. She looked at Jeremy, giving herself one more chance to see him wake up, and then it occurred to her she may not want to see him when he wakes.

She stood up, wincing, and turned to see Damon.

"You should probably get ready for bed." He said flatly.

"Yeah. I'm gonna take a shower first?"

To Elena's relief, the signature smirk formed on his sinfully beautiful face. "Is that an invitation?"

She laughed slightly and grabbed her bag as she walked towards the bathroom without looking at him. "Maybe."

Damon didn't hesitate to follow her.

_Watch the end through dying eyes, now the dark is taking over. Show me where forever dies, take the fall and run to Heaven. All is lost again but I'm not giving in! And I'll survive, paranoid. I have lost the will to change and I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate. I will shut the world away!_

**Damon: You tease. [Smirks]**

**Me: [giggles]**

**Damon: o…kay…**

**Elena: You definitely…uh…know how to…entertain Damon.**

**Me: [giggles] you have no idea.**

**Elena: EW.**

**Damon: [inches away from me]**

**Stefan: [cries in a corner]**

**Me: Stefan. Are you crying?**

**Stefan: I can't believe I lost her. [Sobs]**

**Me: [raises eyebrow]**

**Damon: [laughs]**

**Elena: You didn't lose me, honey!**

**Damon and I: Bleck!**

**Elena: Good job, Nykki. [Glares] You made him cry.**

**Damon: High five.**

**Me: [gives Damon and high five and grins]**

**Stefan: [brood]**

A/N: I have a question: do any of you actually listen to the songs that I name the chapters off of? Just wondering. LOL =)


	8. Chapter VIII: Together Again

**Chapter 8 – Together Again**

From the song: "Together Again" by Evanescence. Trust me, it will make sense at the end (hint: It describes how he kind of feels about Katherine at the end of the chapter). This is mostly done in more of Damon's point of view.

_A/N: This one does have some smut/lemon/sex scene WHATEVER you call it in it! LOL =)_

**Damon: [smirks at a brooding Stefan]**

**Stefan: [broods] I hate this story.**

**Me: Then leave.**

**Stefan: I can't. [Brood. Pout.]**

**Me: Why not?**

**Stefan: I promised Elena.**

**Me: [turns to Elena] Why?**

**Elena: I wanted him to be polite, but I also want to let him know I would never do this to him.**

**Me: Why wouldn't you?**

**Damon: Yeah, why wouldn't you? [Smirks]**

**Me: I mean, come on, Elena! Have you not seen him?**

**Damon: Yeah, have you not seen me?**

**Stefan: Shut up, Damon! [Fangs come out.]**

**Me: [reaches for mallet.] Dang it! Elena, where's my hammer thingy?**

**Elena: I took it.**

**Me: [glares]**

**Elena: It's not nice to hit people.**

**Me: [reaches for stake]**

**Stefan: [slaps stake out of my hand]**

**Me: [wails dramatically to Damon] He hurt me!**

**Damon: [growls at Stefan and goes for his throat.]**

**Elena: [watches in horror]**

**Me: [giggles insanely then sighs dreamily.] He's so protective of me.**

**Elena: [backs away from me]**

_Never thought that I'd be leaving you today. So alone and wondering why I feel this way. So wide the world. Can love remember how to get me home to you someday?_

Damon closed the door behind him and Elena and couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he did so. What Elena probably didn't realize is that, though his brother was downstairs, he'd be able to hear everything. After everything that had happened, he believed that they both deserved a little fun.

Giggling like a child, Elena reached behind him to lock the door. He grinned and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He threw it on the floor and kneeled down before her to unbutton her jeans.

Damon looked at her face and she bit her lip and Damon felt the zipper on his jeans tighten.

He slowly unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs. She carefully stepped out of them, and Damon hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her dark red underwear, pulling them off of her unhurriedly. He stood back up and unhooked her white bra, throwing it onto the linoleum floor.

Damon reflexively licked his lips before running his tongue over his canines. He could smell her arousal, so he did a show of unbuttoning his black silk shirt and letting it slide down his shoulders. He unbuttoned his dark pants as slowly as he did hers, wanting her to enjoy this moment. Obviously, she did. When they were both completely bare, Damon walked over to the shower and turned it on making it a little hotter than usual.

He looked over his shoulder at a naked Elena. He was stunned by her beauty, True, she didn't have that almost frightening vampirical glow like Katherine did, she was beautiful just the same – it was an innocent beauty. Damon was in front of her at once and he brushed a side of her dark hair off of her neck and shoulder.

For a split second he remembered doing this same thing to Katherine in 1864, only then he was checking for a bite mark. He bent his head down and softly kissed the skin at her pulse point. She shivered and he grasped her hand, pulling her to the shower.

When they were both under the water, he closed the glass door of the shower, separating them from the rest of the world at the time. Damon ran his hands through her hair and Elena shivered again. He ran his finger along her top lip and they parted reflexively. He leaned down to kiss her lightly, and it was her that deepened the kiss. It was then that the realization came; she was his.

He pushed her against the shower wall and kissed her hungrily, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth, taking in the taste of her. At last he pulled back from her and lightly ran his fingertips over her jugular vein. She exposed her neck to him, offering herself to him.

Damon touched his lips to her throat and he felt Elena recoil a little when his fangs penetrated the skin, but she relaxed, allowing him to give her the pleasure she deserved. He pulled away, looking her in the eyes. Her dark eyes, oh so similar to Katherine's, were not full of fury or bloodlust as Katherine's had, they were just as frail as her human body was to him.

He bit down on his own wrist, allowing her to drink from her. A million sensations went through him as he felt the pleasure of his blood being drawn out, and Elena's satisfaction of feeding off of him. He regretting pulled his wrist away and noticed Elena was standing a little better and the bruises were healing better.

He smiled at her, letting his wall down a little. He saw something in her eyes and she frowned.

"Damon," she whispered.

"Yes, Elena?"

"Please don't shut me out."

The pleading in her voice was enough to melt away any traces of emotional barriers he kept up, and they all came crumbling down.

She smiled her innocent smile and he kissed her again. He grabbed her shampoo and began to lather it in her long hair. He ran his fingers through it under the water and Elena sighed softly in satisfaction. He did the same with her conditioner, massaging it through.

He grabbed the body wash and rubbed it between his hands before rubbing every inch of Elena down with it. She didn't bother to rinse before grabbing his shampoo and washing his hair. He had to admit that Elena seemed a little nervous about washing his body; something Katherine had never been shy about doing with him in the river after hours.

He moved her under the shower head and ran his hands down her body to rinse her skin of the body wash. When he was rinsing between her legs, she bit her lip again. Damon smirked and decided to tease her a little. He lightly ran his fingertips over the femoral artery, and then moved his hand down again.

She opened her dark eyes and mockingly glared at him. He grinned and kissed her once again on the lips. He knew that if he didn't take her to the bed instantly, he would throw her against the shower wall and do it right here and there, but he knew he had to be gentler than that with her. She wasn't Katherine. He shut the water off.

Damon picked Elena's naked body up, the water droplets coating her skin, making her seem as though she were sparkling in the white light. It was a beautiful sight.

In a split-second, he was in front of his bed and felt Elena's heartbeat jump a bit from the swiftness of the movement. He was aware that her legs were wrapped around his waist, unintentionally pressing their lower halves together sensually. Damon instantly hardened and Elena gasped. He chuckled before gently setting her on his black sheets.

Elena's breath came in gasps as Damon placed kissed from her womanhood to her stomach to each of her breasts, then finally landing on her lips. She moaned in his mouth and he poised his erection at her entrance. She let out a soft moan and arched her back slightly. He licked his lips and very slowly entered her.

He moved gradually, watching her face as he thrusts into her. She was silently begging him to go faster and harder with her body. He went a little faster, and when Elena let out a moan of satisfaction, he changed angles slightly, hitting her in exactly the right spot over and over before she dug her fingernails into his back as she climaxed. Her warmth tightened around his manhood and he gritted his teeth as he, too, released himself.

Elena moaned his name when she felt him spill inside of her. The only thought Damon had was giving this pure creature before him satisfaction. He looked at her closed eyes as he slowed his thrusts, letting the sweat that was built up mix with the shower water and he saw the perfect woman before him. There were no secrets now, no worries, and no brothers. There was nothing but the two of them, moaning and sighing softly in rhythm with their lovemaking. He was overtaken by the passion and regretted the words the second they left his lips.

"_Oh, Katherine."_

In that breath he let go of the devils raging inside of him, his emotions that were spinning inside of him were loose. He felt slightly dizzy and confused. He was delusional.

Elena's eyes snapped open and she looked at him in shock for a second before the shock gave way to utter pain. The tears filled her dark Katherine-like eyes and spilled onto her cheeks. She was hurting far more than he could have thought possible. The quiet tears gave way to sobs and Damon tried to pull her into his chest, but she pushed him away.

The wall went back up. No one could hurt him. Not even the one he loved.

She fled the room, leaving Damon alone in his fucked up mind.

_All just a dream in the end we'll be together again. So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind. Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find. I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide. Maybe this time we can leave our broken world behind!_

**Damon: Uh…wow.**

**Elena: [shocked]**

**Stefan: [smiles] Ha!**

**Me: Don't make me sick Damon on you again!**

**Stefan: [brood]**

A/N:I know, it seems a little OOC there, but think about it – The woman Damon's been looking for for over 145 years shows up, manipulates him again, shocks him, tries to kill her doppelganger that just so happens to be in love with him, and then he goes and kills the most precious thing to him since 1864. Don't you think that would shock a person? xD Oh yeah, I'm going to put Jeremy in the next one. *maniacal laughter*


	9. Chapter IX: Save Me

Chapter 9 – Save Me

**From "Save Me" by Shinedown.**

_A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I was out of town for a week, which is why this wasn't getting worked on. I know, real life, eh?Anyway, I am blown away by all of the people who read this! Thank you so much! In this chapter is Jeremy's waking and how Damon and Stefan help him to adjust, the aftermath of Damon's __little__ big mistake, and the way Stefan will act about all of this. I'm also going to add Bonnie in here somewhere, K? Oh, and don't worry, Damon will patch things up…or will he? xD _

**Damon and Stefan: [fighting for no reason whatsoever]**

**Elena: Guys! Stop! [Panicking] Damon! You're hurting him! Stop!**

**Me: [grabs a handful of popcorn and shoves it in my mouth, laughing.] **

**Elena: Nykki! Make them stop!**

**Me: Me? Why me? You're their girlfriend! [Laughs]**

**Damon and Stefan: [growl at me]**

**Me: [grins]**

**Damon and Stefan: [are suddenly pulled apart by someone]**

**Damon: [growls] who did that? [Exposes fangs]**

**Stefan: Ow. [Looks at his cut arm] Damon, you bastard!**

**Damon: [turns to see who stopped the fight.]**

**Elena: [shocked]**

**Damon: [smirks] well, well, Isobel.**

**Isobel: [smiles] Hey, Nykki. What's up?**

**Me: uh… [Confused] Not much… [Inches away from Isobel.]**

**Isobel: Don't worry; I just came to read the story with you guys. [Pulls up a chair.] Is that popcorn?**

**Me: Uh…yeah… [Hands the popcorn to Isobel.]**

**Isobel: On with the story! [Smiles]**

**Damon, Stefan, Elena and Me: [shocked into silence]**

…_Please just save me if you can from my blasphemy in my wasteland! How did I get here and what went wrong? Couldn't handle forgiveness, now I'm far beyond gone…_

Jeremy opened his eyes groggily, not sure of where he was. He slowly sat up, full aware that he was not at home, in his bed. Then the memories flooded through his mind. Anna giving him her blood, John, Damon coming to his room, him wanting to feel nothing, to turn off the pain. He grabbed the bottle of pills Vicki once took from the house, drank Anna's blood, and then swallowed every single pill.

He was…dead…? Where was he? He stood up and nearly fell on his face.

"Jenna? Elena?" He called. He was so confused and his head hurt like crazy. Did he take the pills too early after he drank Anna's blood? Did he just die? Was he in Hell?

He heard the sound of faint footsteps run across the hall and a door slam. It had to be Elena. He walked slowly over to the door, but before he could grab the doorknob, the door was yanked open. Jeremy looked up to see Damon with an unpleasant smile on his face.

"Well, well. He wakes."

"Damon?" There was something about Damon that was frightening him now. "What am I doing here?"

"Well, Jeremy, by killing yourself, you missed one hell of a party." Damon took one predatory step towards him and Jeremy took one back. "Well, I compelled your Aunt, killed a Vampire I've loved since 1864, Elena broke up with Stefan for me, I jacked that up, and here we are."

"What-" It was too much. Jeremy's head was pounding.

"So, my little speech did more harm than good, apparently." He said. "You know, if you wanted to turn off the pain all you had to do was ask me to snap you neck, ending your little life." Damon took another step towards him. "But no, you _had_ to be a Vampire."

"I-"

"Have you learned nothing, Jeremy? Being a Vampire isn't necessarily a luxury in your case."

"You-"

"Do you know how much harder you have made your life? Elena's life? Jenna's life? You knew nothing about this and you chose it because you thought it was _easier_." Damon's voice turned deadly. "Well, I'm here to tell you that your life is about to get more complicated than you can _even imagine_."

When Jeremy didn't respond, Damon took a step back.

"So," he said flatly. "Do you want to die or become a Vampire?"

"I-"

"Don't say you don't know, Jeremy. Just answer the question."

"I want to be a Vampire."

"Alright. Come with me." Damon turned on his heels, not looking behind him to see if Jeremy was following.

Elena quickly got her pajamas on and collapsed on Stefan's bed – she didn't know where else to go. She should have known that she was just a replacement for Katherine to him. She'd always expected it out of both of them, but after they said that she was nothing like her, she finally believed they loved her for herself.

Damon's silky voice was still running through her mind. He should have been breathing her name, not Katherine's. Tears ran down her cheeks once again. That means every time they were together, when he whispered her name, it was a lie. He was thinking of Katherine the whole time. He was caressing Katherine, kissing Katherine, making love to Katherine. She _was_ Katherine to him.

There was a quiet knock on the door. "Elena?" It was Stefan.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

_Was she Katherine to both of them?_ "Yeah, it's open."

Stefan opened the door slowly, obviously wondering why she was in his room.

She stood up. "Sorry. I'll…um…sleep on the couch, tonight."

"What happened?"

"We were – uh…"

Stefan gave a pained expression. "I heard that part."

"Oh." She blushed. "He…" She couldn't say his name it hurt so much. "Called me...Katherine…" The words brought up a brand new fit of sobs from Elena.

Stefan pulled into a hug – a friendly hug – and she started crying apologies.

"I should have just left. I shouldn't have gotten involved with either of you, after we broke up and Damon and I got back from Georgia."

Stefan started whispering nonsense meant to soothe her, but it made her more upset.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You should be upset with me!"

Stefan sighed. "It's part of being a Vampire. I can shut out the emotions, have you not learned that?"

"No, Stefan, don't do that. _Please_!"

"It's okay, Elena." Stefan held her for a few seconds before he abruptly stood up.

"Stefan? What-"

"Ssh." He said. He listened. "Dammit."

"What?"

"Jeremy and Damon are out feeding."

"What?" Elena cried. "He woke up? Damon? Feeding? WHAT?"

"Come on."

Stefan and Elena ran down the stairs and out into the night to find Damon and the newest Vampire of Mystic Falls.

Damon watched clinically as Jeremy drink from the bite wound that he made for him on the neck of the young girl. He said he wouldn't feed in town anymore, but who gave a damn now? Jeremy pulled back and looked at Damon, who urged him to continue. Suddenly Jeremy's newly formed fangs sprouted and he struck as quick as a cobra. Damon watched as he nearly drank the poor girl dry.

He put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Alright, that's enough." But it took Damon using all of his strength to pry him off of the 18 year old's neck.

Jeremy licked his lips as his fangs retracted. Damon looked at him with some sort of approval.

"Alright," Damon said. "That one was easy. Drunk, alone and dumb. Now watch how it's _really_ done."

Damon took off out of the woods, hearing Jeremy follow. They got to a college party nearby and Damon turned to Jeremy. "Now, don't move. Just watch me."

Jeremy nodded and Damon picked out a girl by a group of friends and walked over to her.

"Hello." He said to her. She had short red hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Bailey."

"Damon. Do you go to school here?" Damon's voice was flirty and persuasive.

"Yes, um…do you?"

"No, I'm visiting a few friends. I'm from out of town."

"Oh, well, why don't I show you around?"

He smiled. "Why not?"

Bailey said bye to her friends that were obviously checking Damon out and giggling as they walked off.

She smiled at him and gradually got closer to him while they walked away from her friends and talked about whatever was in this town that Damon already knew about.

"There are these legends of Vampires around here."

"Really? Do you believe them?"

"No." She laughed.

"Ah." He nodded. He glanced at a hidden Jeremy, silently telling him to pay attention. He looked into the girl's eyes, compelling her. "You want to take me into the woods. You won't tell your friends where you are going."

"Hey, you wanna go into the woods?" She grinned. "We can have a lot of fun out there." She said suggestively.

"I'm sure we will." Damon smirked and she giggled. She took his hand and led him towards the edge of the woods, inches away from Jeremy.

Bailey leaned against a tree and Damon leaned in as if to kiss her. Bailey started to respond when Damon put a hand over her mouth and sank his fangs into her neck. She felt her struggle with him until she finally lost her will to live and passed out. Damon drank enough to show Jeremy, but not enough to quite quench his thirst.

He set Bailey on the ground and whispered in her ear. "You don't remember what happened. You went for a walk when an animal suddenly came at you and you passed out."

He stood up and smirked at Jeremy. "And that's how it's done." Funny, he thought. Those were the same words Katherine had said when teaching him.

Jeremy smiled obviously mesmerized by Damon's power.

_Oh, he was going to have fun with this one._

Elena watched Stefan's face as he drove her out to the woods. What was Damon doing to her brother? Stefan suddenly hit the brakes and opened the car door. Elena followed him to the edge of the woods where she saw Damon, Jeremy, and two unconscious teenage girls on the ground.

"What have you done?" Stefan shouted at his brother.

"I was showing Jeremy how to be a Vampire." He said indifferently.

Elena could hardly believe this.

"Jeremy, listen to me," Stefan said. "There are different ways to do this. Our actions define who we are, do you understand? You don't have to be like Damon…or Anna."

Jeremy let out an animalistic growl and looked as though he was going to pounce on Stefan before he saw Elena. He stared at Elena like he didn't recognize her.

"Jeremy?" Elena whispered fearfully.

"You…Elena…?" It was like he was truly seeing her for the first time.

"Yes, Jer, it's me." She looked at Stefan, but he clearly didn't know what was going on with Jeremy either.

"You…" Jeremy suddenly rushed over and hugged her, making both of the Salvatore brothers stiffen, ready to pull him off if needed.

"Yes, Jer." She smiled.

"Elena," He said pulling back. "You have to become like this!"

"Wait, what?" That was definitely _not_ what she expected.

"It's amazing! I can see so much clearer now! I can move so fast and I can hear everything going on around me! Elena, I can turn off the pain! Damon's showing me how!"

_Figures. He's a natural at it. _"That's great but…I don't want to be a Vampire."

Jeremy shrugged indifferently. "I'm gonna go see Jenna."

"NO!" All three of them shouted in unison.

"Jeremy, you're not going to be able to live with Jenna anymore." Stefan said.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll be tempted-"

"Wait, you're kidding right? I would never hurt her."

"That's what Vicki said about you," Elena said. "And she did."

The veins appeared under Jeremy's eyes and his canines extended. "Leave her out of it!" He hissed.

He nearly ran towards her until Damon grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back. Elena tried to reason with him again.

"I'm just trying to tell you that Jenna can't-"

"So, what, am I just going to be an outsider again? Alone? That's what I became a Vampire to get rid of."

"I told you," Damon said passively.

Jeremy growled. "Screw you guys." And he was gone.

"Jeremy!" Elena cried.

"Dammit, Damon!" Stefan yelled angrily.

"_Me?_"

"Yes _you_!"

"What did I do? It's not my fault he twisted what I said around for himself."

"Wow, you're just screwing everything up aren't you?"

Knowing what he meant, Damon face darkened as his fangs appeared, his eyes turning animalistic. He grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him against a nearby tree.

"Damon, don't!" Elena said.

He didn't pay attention to her. There was something off about Damon. He seemed almost as if he was possessed or something, like his mind was somewhere else. "Now, little brother," He said, looking down at Stefan on the ground. "You go find the kid. I'm taking_ Elena_ home."

Before either of them could protest, Damon grabbed Elena and in less than 3 seconds had her in Stefan's car. He slammed the door and flitted to the other side. He turned the key and put it in reverse."

"Put your seatbelt on." He practically growled. Elena quickly obeyed and Damon sped out of the woods furiously, not looking back at his brother once.

Elena kept her eyes on the road as Damon drove to the boarding house, about 45 miles over the speed limit.

She glanced at him and saw his eyes were sternly on the road and his hands were clenched on the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

She wanted to say something to him, something to help him, because she knew he wasn't being himself, but she couldn't bring the words out.

She took a deep breath. "Da-"

"Don't talk, Elena." He hissed.

Elena closed her mouth, ignoring the tears that threatened to escape. She hadn't expected such coldness or detachment in his voice.

He pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and she instantly pulled on the handle of the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Elena," Damon's voice was distant. "You are not Katherine."

_I am to you._

"My mind…I can't…" She looked at Damon only to see something she never thought she'd ever see. Tears.

Stefan walked through the woods, listening with his senses rather than his ears for Jeremy. He suddenly felt another presence, but it wasn't a Vampire.

"Stefan?" He turned to see Bonnie standing before him, her dark hair and dark clothes blending in with the night. "What are you doing out here?"

"Katherine came back."

"I know."

"You know?"

Bonnie nodded. "I felt it. Then it stopped. I'm guessing she and Damon left town?"

Stefan gave her a pained expression. "No. Damon killed her."

"Damon? What-"

"She tried to kill Elena. Turn her into a Vampire."

"And he stopped her? Why?"

"Because…" Stefan remembered Isobel's words to Elena. "Because he's in love with her."

Bonnie was clearly not surprised about the fact, but more so that Damon admitted it. "Where is Elena?" She asked carefully.

"With Damon."

"How has she dealt with all of this?" she asked, concerned for her best friend.

"She's…with Damon."

"What? What do you mean, Stefan?" She took a step towards him, hoping he wasn't saying what she thought he was.

"They had been…_together_…" He couldn't say what they were _doing_ when they were together. He prayed Bonnie understood what he was saying. She did. "Since the night we talked to Isobel. I guess when Elena found out Damon loved her…"

"I thought you made him promise history wouldn't repeat itself."

Stefan looked at her with a look of sorrow and irony. "It didn't. She chose him."

"_What?_"

Stefan nodded. "Jeremy is a Vampire." He said, desperate to change the subject.

"Damon _turned him_?" The little witch was definitely angry.

"No. He drank Anna's blood and killed himself."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yes, and he ran off. I have to find him."

"I'll help."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"I can do a locator spell for Jeremy if we find some blood or hair."

"Alright." Stefan searched the ground with his keen eyes and found some of his hair on the ground from when Damon grabbed him.

"Here," He handed it to Bonnie.

She began to concentrate.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, which were wide with fear.

"Stefan," Bonnie said and he looked at her. "I found him."

_Was Damon really crying?_ That is definitely nothing that she would have never expected. It wasn't full on sobs, just silent tears that didn't dare escape his eyes just yet.

The sight made Elena's throat ache and she took her seatbelt off, and took note that Damon didn't flinch away when she lightly wiped the tears away.

"Damon…" What was she going to say? She had to let him know that she understood he was confused. She had to do_ something_ for him.

She'd never seen him so vulnerable before, and she knew that in a matter of minutes the emotional wall would be back up. Unless she did something for him. Unless…

"Damon," Elena whispered. "Look at me." When he made no effort to do so, she said, "Pleae don't shut me out like this."

Those astonishing blue eyes met her and the world began to slow. She would never again let him build up walls against her. She would give him everything Katherine never did. Anything he needed – truly needed. Love. Unconditional and completely pure.

There was something off about Damon – his mind wasn't with it since he killed Katherine.

To her surprise, a hand reached out and fingers brushed up against her cheek.

"Elena," he said her name so softly, almost like a prayer. She looked into his unshielded eyes that seemed to be sparkling.

"Elena," He said again. "I...love you."

Finally, in 145 years, he says he loves someone. _Damon Salvatore just admitted his love._

**Me: Everyone say it "Awww!"**

**Damon: Uh…o…kay….**

**Stefan: [brood]**

**Elena: [silent]**

**Me: Okay, then. [pouts]**

**Isobel: Psh, like Damon would ever admit to loving anyone. And what's the deal with Stefan and Bonnie? Please don't tell me they're going to get together! And Elena? Gosh, what the hell? Why would she choose Damon? We all know that Elena is going to end up like Katherine. And what's the deal with Katherine dying? What was the point of that? Yeah right, like Damon will ever have the guts to stake her, he'd probably start crying at her feet or- [gasps]**

**Isobel: [gets staked by Nykki]**

**Damon, Stefan and Elena: O.0**


	10. Chapter X: Far Behind

Chapter 10: Far Behind

_From the song "Far Behind" by Candlebox_

_"__Some would say your life was sad, but you lived it anyway. And so maybe your friends, they stand around they watch you crumble as you falter down to the ground… But then someday people look at you for what they call their own. They watch you suffer, yeah they hear you calling home. Couldn't share the pain, they watch you suffer."_

"Stefan," Bonnie said. "I found him."

Stefan stepped towards her. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

Bonnie's dark eyes were frightened. "He just killed two people. He's headed to see Jenna."

"Come on," He grabbed her arm and towed her out of the woods. "We have to find him. Where's your car?"

"Over there." She pointed.

Jeremy stopped in front of their house. He'd gotten there more so by instinct than by memory, which was strange to him. He stepped on the porch and opened the door, but when he tried to go through the doorway, he couldn't.

"What the-"

"Jeremy? Is that you?" He heard footsteps on the stairs. Jenna.

"Yeah, Jenna. It's me."

Jenna appeared, looking more worried than ever. "Come here."

Then it clicked. He remembered what Anna said about Vampires. They had to be invited in if a living human lived in the house.

He smiled a little and put his foot through the doorway. Jenna pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you were with Stefan and Damon."

"Wha- oh, yeah. I just wanted to come back early."

"Oh. Well, okay."

They started walking into the kitchen, which was completely spotless. No blood, no dead "uncles/dads."_ (A/N: haha)_

"Hey, Jenna?"

She poured herself a glass of water. "Hm?"

"What do you think of Stefan…and Damon?" Jeremy asked, sitting at the island.

_(A/N: I could SO turn this into a slash story if I wanted to! HA!)_

She took a drink, pondering for a moment. "Well, Stefan is nice."

"You're not just saying that because he's Elena's boyfriend, right?" He remembered Jenna didn't know about Damon and Elena. Even he didn't understand a lot of it; he was still pretty disoriented.

She laughed. "Okay," She leaned across the table to Jeremy. "You wanna know the truth?"

Jeremy faintly smelled the watermelon shampoo that Jenna used. His eyes trailed down his aunt's neck until he saw the small vein there. He licked his lips.

"Stefan's a good guy. Nice, smart…but I don't think Elena should be with him. She needs someone who brings out the old Elena."

"Someone like…Damon?" He mused.

She laughed nervously and brushed invisible crumbs off of the counter. "Well, not specifically, but-"

"Jenna…" Jeremy grinned.

"Okay, yes. But for good reasons." She demanded firmly. "He's a good cook. He's funny, intelligent, a people person, he knows how to have fun, and-"

"And he's good-looking?"

"Oh my gosh, he's gorgeous!" Jenna laughed, and then her face turned red.

Jeremy swallowed compulsively, but laughed with her.

There was a knock on the door and Jenna jumped up to answer it. Jeremy's mind told him that it was Stefan and he growled.

"Oh, hi Stefan," Jenna said nervously.

Knowing that he'd probably heard the last part of the conversation, Jeremy laughed.

"Hello, Jenna." Stefan said. "Is Jeremy here?"

"Yes. Come on in."

"Thank you." Stefan held up a finger to someone in a car and entered the room.

Jeremy hissed at him.

Jenna followed and gave Jeremy a look that said, _'speak of the devil.'_

"Come on, Jeremy. Elena needs your help." Jeremy knew that Stefan was lying for Jenna's benefit.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Jeremy, please."

"Is everything okay? What does Elena need?" Jenna asked, concerned.

"She doesn't need anything." Jeremy said harshly. "And if she does, Damon will get it for her." He smiled tauntingly at him.

Stefan glared at him, but Jenna didn't notice.

"So her and Damon _are_ actually together?"

"Yes." Stefan said begrudgingly.

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows. "Well, then."

"Please, Jeremy," Stefan whispered to him. "We need you to come with me. You need to know how to survive."

"Alright." He glared. "Jenna. Could I-"

"Oh, sure, sure." She smiled. "Tell Elena I said hi."

"Will do." He and Stefan walked out the door. "Is that Bonnie?"

"Yes. She's the one that knew where you were."

"How?"

"She's a witch."

"Oh." _Witches and Vampires._ He thought. _What else is there?_

Matt and Tyler waited for a minute with Sheriff Forbes. Finally, the doctor walked out and Sheriff Forbes, still in uniform, jumped up to talk to him.

"Look, man," Tyler said to Matt. "I'm really sorry about this. I don't know what happened back there."

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "I just want to know how Caroline's doing."

"What?" Sheriff Forbes yelled. "No! You have to try-"

"I'm sorry." The doctor murmured and left.

Tyler and Matt stood and ran over to the now sobbing woman.

"She'ssss….gone."

Damon and Elena lay on beneath black sheets, each of their clothes strewn across the room. His bare back muscles tensing as he thrust himself into the human girl beneath him, the sheets pooled around his hips.

He groaned as she ran her hands through his silky hair and then down to his chest. He lifted her hips and Elena moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around him.

He kissed her neck and shoulders, his thrusts never stopping or slowing.

"Oh, Elena," He groaned into her neck.

Elena moaned and sighed softly as Damon kissed every inch of her skin he could get his lips on. They were cool against her overheated skin. Suddenly, Damon grabbed the small of her back and they simultaneously sat up, him still inside her.

Practically on his lap, Elena began rocking her hips against Damon, who grit his teeth and moaned again. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him as they made love. Damon's fingertips gripped her hips as she came. He laid back, her on top of him and Elena, breathing heavily, leaned down to kiss Damon's lips as they began move again.

His talented tongue slid into her mouth as she let out another moan.

"Damon…" She whispered against his mouth. She began moving faster and harder, now determined to make him come with her.

Finding this amusing, Damon smirked at her before gripping her hips tightly and helping her get what she wanted. The world began to tilt as the two came together, each one moaning the other's name as they did so.

Damon rolled on top of her and began kissing her again. Trying to catch her breath, Elena ran her fingers through his hair again. Damon slowly slid out of her and Elena noticed she managed to soak both the bed and him in the process of their lovemaking.

Damon laid his head on her chest and breathed the scent of her in. She took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of Damon cuddling up to her after sex. He closed his stunning blue eyes.

"I love you Damon." Elena whispered.

A faint smile appeared on his lips, and without opening his eyes, said. "I love you, too, Elena."

She smiled and they slept.

The Next Day

Elena set the phone down and swallowed back tears. Although Caroline could be snobby, she was her best friend since the 2nd grade.

Damon walked in the room. "What's with the tears?" He smirked and sat down in a chair next to Elena.

"Caroline died last night."

Damon's smirk faltered. "Caroline's dead? How?"

"Tyler freaked out last night and crashed the car with Matt and Caroline in it."

"Freaked out." Damon echoed.

"Yeah."

Damon brushed the tears from Elena's cheek. "That's the Mayor's son, right?" He narrowed his blue eyes.

Elena nodded.

"Hm."

In the blink of an eye, Damon was out of his chair and in front of one of the bookcases.

"Damon, Wha-"

"Shh." He silenced her. He picked out a book and flitted back to the chair. He opened the book.

"What is that?"

"My father's journal."

"Your-why do you have it?"

He ignored her and flipped through the pages. His eyes lit up when he read something, and a smirk formed on his beautiful face.

He looked up at Elena. "Tyler Lockwood."

Though it wasn't a question, she nodded.

"Descendants…Werewolves."

Elena's eyes grew big. "What?"

Damon closed the book with a quiet _"thump."_

He set it on the table and stood up.

Of course, being Damon, he tried to make light of the situation. "Well, there's one good thing about going to this funeral."

Elena looked at him curiously. "What?"

He grinned. "You get to help me pick out a new tux."

She raised an eyebrow. "You're going to drag me to the mall so I can watch you model tuxes?"

"Oh yeah." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_"__And then maybe we might share in something rare, but won't you look at where we've grown. Won't you look at where we've gone but then someday comes? Tomorrow holds a sense of what I feel for you in my mind as you trip the final line, and that cold day when you lost control…you should have told me."_

_**A/N: Okay, as you may see, my imagination is kind of low on fuel, so if anyone has any suggestions, they would be much appreciated. =) Thank you to everyone who reads this story! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Real life sucks sometimes. (Haha. Vampire humor.) I can promise you the next chapter won't take that long because I've already started on it! =) YAY! **_

_** Okay, I need opinions here! LOL Do you guys think that Stefan and Bonnie should develop into a relationship, or should they just be close friends?**_

_** ONE MORE THING! "Shows They Can't Do Together" by … is AMAZING! I laugh so hard every time! So much that my step mom and dad had to tell me to shut up MANY times!. Hahaha! **_

_** Angel's Blue-Eyed Girl: WHERE ARE YOOOOUU? *Sobs* I miss your D/E stories! SAME GOES FOR YOU MEREDITHGIRL! I want your "Georgia on My Mind" story back! =)**_


	11. Chapter XI: For Your Entertainment

Chapter 11: For Your Entertainment

_From the song "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert__… LOL_

_A/N: This is more of a humor chapter; despite Caroline's __**awesome**__…er…I mean horrible death. xD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU IkeasGoddess for your AWESOME REVIEW! You gave me the idea to incorporate some slash into my story. *Maniacal laughter* Oh, and I'm making TV Bonnie less bitchy LOL_

_**Damon: [fidgets] PICKLES!**_

_** Me: …Did you just say pickles?**_

_** Damon: Yeah. I used to like them when I was human. [Twitch. Fidget]**_

_** Me: [to Stefan and Elena] were pickles even invented back then?**_

_** Stefan: [shaking head slowly] No…**_

_** Me: Are you okay, Damon?**_

_** Damon: [stares at me] I want to bite you. [Twitch. Fidget]**_

_** Me: Okay!**_

_** Elena: NO! Damon, what's up?**_

_** Damon: What's up? [Stands up and knocks chair over] WHAT'S UP? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S UP?**_

_** Me: I think she means… 'What's…up…'**_

_** Damon: YOU SHUT IT, WRITER LADY!**_

_** Me: [raises eyebrow] Lady? I'm a freaking teenager, dude.**_

_** Damon: YOU HUMANS ARE RUINING LIFE!**_

_** Me: What?**_

_** Damon: JUST…NEVER MIND! **_

_** Elena and Stefan: [look at Damon curiously]**_

_** Me: Someone needs to lay off the crack.**_

_** Damon: [Twitch] I need some vodka or something. [Leaves room]**_

_** Me: DAMON! YOU CAN'T LEAVE MEEE! NOOOO!**_

_** Ian Somerhalder: [walks in]**_

_** Me: [gasp] you…you…you…**_

_** Ian: [smiles] Hi, guys. [Sits in Damon's spot.]**_

_** Me: you…you…you…you…**_

_** Ian: [raises eyebrows] are you okay?**_

_** Me: You…YOU…you… [Passes out]**_

_** Ian: is she okay?**_

_** Elena: Aren't you Ian Somerhalder?**_

_** Ian: [smiles] Yes, I am. You must be Elena.**_

_** Stefan: You look exactly like Damon. But you're human. How…?**_

_** Ian: [laughs] Well, doesn't Elena look like Katherine?**_

_** Stefan: Touché. [Random brood]**_

_** Elena: Wait! How do you know this? You're just an actor.**_

_** Ian: [demon voice] I know everything…**_

_** Elena and Stefan: [back away slowly.] o…kay…**_

_** Ian: [Grins, normal (sexy) voice] on with the show!**_

"Damon, I can't believe we are doing this." Elena whined as Damon dragged her into a store in the Mall by the wrist.

"Well, believe it, sweetheart." His blue eyes glinted with mischief as he threw a smirk over his shoulder.

She groaned and he let go of her wrist.

"Well, Hello!" An obviously gay guy walked up to them. "I'm Brian. How may I help you?" He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was checking Damon out.

"Yes, I'm looking for something…black."

"Of course." Elena mumbled and Damon grinned at her.

"Oh, well, come with me, then, Mr…."

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore."

"Ah, Salvatore." He grinned at him. "Italian?"

"Yes."

"Hm. And who is this lovely lady?"

"Elena. My girlfriend."

"Ah." He crossed his arms as he looked Elena up and down. "Well, Miss Elena. What can I get you?"

"I'm not-"

"We have plenty of women's clothes in this area here." He waved towards the left side of the store.

"Oh we-"

He gasped. "Girl, I know what would be perfect for your skin. Oh my goodness! Come with me!"

Elena looked over at Damon and he laughed tauntingly at her before following Brian to the women's section of the store.

"This would be perfect! With your beautiful hair and dark eyes, yes!" He grinned and held out a strapless little black dress cinched at the waist.

"Mm…I like it," Damon purred in her ear.

"Um…" She ignored the chills and turned her attention to Brian. "It's not usually something I-"

"Oh come on," He smiled and led her towards the dressing room. "Here you go," He handed her the dress and closed one of the dressing room doors.

Elena groaned and stripped.

When she stepped out of the dressing room in the dress, she had the satisfaction of seeing Damon's mouth drop for a millisecond before he composed himself. He smirked at her.

"I am _so_ getting that for you."

"Beautiful!" Brian said. "Holly!" He called.

A girl with dyed platinum blonde hair stepped out and looked at Elena and Damon. "Hello." She grinned at Damon, and then looked at Elena. "W-o-w." Her eyebrows went up. "You are the first customer actually able to pull that off. _Damn_."

Elena blushed and Damon chuckled at her.

"Holly, could you go look up the number for that dress, I'm going to look for a few tuxes for Mr. Salvatore."

"Sure." Holly went to one side of the store and Brian went to another, leaving Damon and Elena alone.

"Love the dress," Damon stepped closer to her. "But it would look much better a little wrinkled, my hands slowly sliding it up your thighs…." He began to circle her slowly, then whispered in her ear, "Mm…no need to do your hair. I'd prefer it a little tangled with my fingers running through it while I use my-"

"Damon!" Elena suddenly felt a familiar heat between her legs at his seductive tone.

"What?" He asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the dressing room to change into her regular clothes.

Jeremy sat in the library of the Salvatore's Boarding House reading an old and worn copy of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_.

Apparently, he was going to be here for the rest of his…uh…after-life. What about Elena? Now that she was with Damon (from what little he understood) where was she living? Would Damon even let her live anywhere else? Jeremy wasn't sure how overprotective he was of her.

There was a knock on the door and, instinctively, he knew it was Bonnie.

"Come in."

"Hey, Jer. Need anything?"

_Yeah, I need to get the hell out of here._ "No."

The dark skinned witch walked by him and sat down. She looked at the cover of his book. "Dracula?" She giggled.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Just thought I'd read it. Never read it before."

"We had to read it once around Halloween time in one of our classes. It was kind of weird, especially since my grandmother was always talking about Vampires."

Jeremy looked at her. "Your grandmother?"

Bonnie's face fell. "Yeah. She is…was...a witch, too. I never believed it before."

"What happened?" He set the book on the table in front of him.

Bonnie swallowed. "She died trying to open that tomb for Damon and Stefan."

"Oh." She must mean the tomb Anna wanted to get her mother out of.

"Yeah."

There was a silence, but not an uncomfortable one, it was a nice silence.

"The reason I came up here was to tell you that Stefan is going to let you stay in his Uncle Zack's room. The one you woke up in."

"They have an uncle Zack?"

Bonnie giggled again. "It's really their nephew from like, way, way distant past. But…um…he's dead now."

"How did he die?" _Damn, there was a lot of death in this town._

Bonnie hesitated. "Damon killed him."

"Why?"

"Zack tried to kill him, I guess, but who knows." She shrugged.

"Oh."

"Listen, Jeremy," Bonnie said standing up. "If you need anything, all you have to do is ask, okay?"

Jeremy couldn't help but to smile. "Thanks, Bonnie."

She nodded and left the room.

_Huh,_ Jeremy thought. _Maybe I could find a friend as a Vampire. Maybe._

Tyler and Matt sat in Tyler's living room, both grieving over the recent deaths. For Matt, it was Caroline. For Tyler, it was his father.

"So, um…" Matt said. "How is your mother taking it?"

"Pretty good. She mostly just talks with Sheriff…er…Caroline's mom a lot...and uh…yeah."

Matt nodded.

Tears sprang up in Tyler's eyes. "I'm so sorry, man."

"No, no, Ty. It wasn't your fault."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before something in them both burst and they gently pressed their lips together.

_(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!)_

Elena walked out of the dressing room in her regular clothes, not seeing Damon anywhere. She walked up to Holly, who was behind the counter.

She smiled at Elena. "Hey. I'll take that." Elena handed her the dress. "Your boyfriend is in the back with Brian."

It was so weird thinking of Damon as her 'boyfriend.' She didn't know if it was because he was a vampire, or that they spent so much time hating each other from the beginning.

"By the way," Holly said, leaning across the counter. "You are one lucky bitch."

Elena laughed. "Um…thanks…?"

Holly grinned and Elena turned to see what Brian was doing to Damon. Ha.

When she caught sight of Damon, her mouth dropped open.

W…o…w…

Damon must have heard her sharp intake of breath, because he turned and smirked at her. He was wearing a black silk suit with no tie, the jacket unbuttoned, and the top 3 buttons were undone on the shirt, leaving perfect exposure of his chest. It highlighted is skin, less tan than usual, making his dark hair sexily contrast with his blue eyes.

"Elena, honey," Brian said, giggling. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

Damon kept his seductively sparkling cerulean eyes on Elena. "Do you like it?"

"Uh…I…" She waited until her voice came back. "Yes. I do." She said, not taking her eyes off of him.

Brian clapped once, making Elena jump. "Alrighty, then. Holly!"

Holly appeared at once, taking one look at Damon and having the exact same reaction as Elena. Although, she wasn't as subtle about it.

"Daaaammmnnn…" She said her eyebrows practically in her hair. Then she giggled slightly. "Wow, you just- wow."

Elena felt something in her stomach turn. It wasn't until she unintentionally ground her teeth together that she recognized the unfamiliar feeling – jealousy.

Damon sensed this and he looked at her and grinned tauntingly. He knew that all three of them – Brian included – were undressing him with their eyes. "_Well, Elena_," He drew out, making all three of them snap to his attention – well, on his face anyway. "We should probably get going. I have _much_ planned for you." The innuendo caught all of their attention, just like he had wanted.

"O…kay." Elena responded breathlessly.

When Matt and Tyler pulled apart, they stared at each other for a long moment.

"Ty…I'm…sorry."

"I'm not." They still looked at each other incredulously. What had just happened?

Matt smiled slowly, blushing as he lowered his head in slight embarrassment. As Tyler watched his blonde hair brush in front of his eyes, his face blush with color, he took Matt's face in his hands and kissed him roughly.

Damon and Elena walked up the stairs to Damon's room, not speaking and not touching. Damon pulled his leather jacket off as Elena put her purse on a table on the other side of the room. She snuck a look at Damon, seeing him smirk flirtatiously before running over to her at vampire speed, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed with him, kissing her passionately.

Damon all but tore Elena's clothes off in haste as she worked on his. He felt himself getting hard as her breathing sped up dramatically. When they shed their clothes off one another, Damon planted wet kisses over Elena's collarbone, chest, her breasts, slightly sucking on her hard nipples before moving down to her stomach.

"Mm…Damon…" Elena moaned his name breathlessly and Damon suddenly got an idea, something he was pretty sure "Saint Stefan" never did. He moved down and kissed the inside of her thigh and in shock; Elena closed her legs around his head. "Damon, what are you-"

He rose his head up and smirked. "You've never had anyone do this to you before, have you?"  
She shook her head sheepishly.

"Hm…well, we may just have to fix that."

"Da-"

"Shh." He lowered his head again. "Spread your legs for me, sweetie."

She slowly obeyed, and the anticipation was making Damon impatient.

He slowly lowered his head, planting a wet kiss over her femora artery. "Are you ready, Elena dear?"

"Yes." She breathed, tightly closing her eyes. She let out a surprised, pleasurable gasp when he ran his tongue over her most feminine parts. "Damon!" She gasped, this unfamiliar feeling getting to her.

He massaged her clitoris with his tongue as he inserted two fingers into her warmth.

"Damon! It's too much!" Her hips lifted reflexively.

Damon smirked and pulled his fingers out of her. Having nothing to hold onto, Elena, without meaning too, grabbed a hold of his black hair, not sure if she was pulling him closer or pushing him away. He smirked and dipped his tongue inside her, earning a sensual pull on his silky hair. He remained working magic on her as Elena thrashed beneath him, wanting the release, but also fearing it was too much. Maybe she wasn't doing it right.

He slid his tongue out of her and she moaned, flooding his mouth with her juices. He ran his tongue along her femora artery, feeling the pleasurable pain in his canines. Elena pushed him against her, knowing what he needed.

"Do it," She whispered breathlessly.

He didn't have to be told more than once. In one quick movement, his canines extended and he sank his fangs into her. Elena reflexively recoiled, but relaxed her body, letting the pleasure course through her veins.

Damon reluctantly pulled away from the wound, licking his lips as his fangs retracted. "Mm…" He smirked at Elena, whose expression was pleasured by giving. "You taste lovely, Elena."

Blushing at the double meaning in his words, she begged for him to be inside her. He slid up her body, planting a kiss on her lips, letting her get a taste of herself, and she wrapped her legs around his lean waist.

"Mm…please." She breathed.

Damon reached beside her head, on a table beside the black-sheeted bed. A knife. In one swift slice to his neck, crimson blood poured out. He leaned against her, putting the knife where it belonged and moaned when he felt Elena's lips on his skin.

She sucked delicately on the wound and he oh-so-slowly let his manhood ease into her. Elena moaned against his skin and he began thrusting in and out of her, loving the feeling of him inside of her as she drank his blood.

The blood should have been a turn-off for her, but it was almost an aphrodisiac for the two of them. Damon's thrusts got needier and Elena nearly screamed in the pleasure he was giving her.

Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy sat in the living room, each one trying to figure out a way to drown out the sound of their lovemaking. For Bonnie, it was horrifying. For Jeremy, it was nauseating. For Stefan, it was heart-breaking.

Bonnie looked at the clock. It was 9:30 p.m. She sighed. "I probably should leave. My mom is expecting me back in a half-hour."

Stefan and Jeremy nodded in understanding.

"I'll see you soon, Bonnie." Stefan said. "Thank you."

"Bye, Bonnie. "See you later." Jeremy smiled.

Bonnie waved and headed for the door. She opened it and gasped. "You-"

The man stepped in and Jeremy and Stefan stood up quickly. "What are you-?"

"Where is Elena?"

"Why-"

He ignored them and walked up the stairs, the three of them not daring to follow.

He followed the sounds of Elena and Damon's lovemaking to Damon's own bedroom. He opened the door and stood there, the couple too distracted to realize he was there.

"Elena."

Both of them froze and looked up. Elena's mouth dropped open and Damon smirked, not bothering to remove his body from Elena's.

"John."

_A/N: Muahahaha! Lol Thank you all for reviews! Any suggestions for any of my stories, this one or my others would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! _

_**Elena: Um…okay. I'm confused is he dead or not?**_

_** Me: Nope.**_

_** Stefan: I thought you hated John.**_

_** Me: I do. I just thought it needed a little twist instead of just smut. Speaking of, Ian? What did you think?**_

_** Ian: Um… [Fidgets] wow. I think I'm a little hard.**_

_** Stefan and Elena: O.o**_

_** Me: [falls out of chair laughing]**_

_** Damon: [drunk. Staggers in.] Okay, now you listen to me you human replica of me! I- [look at Ian's hard-on and smirks] was it something I said?**_

_** Stefan, Elena and Me: [facepalm]**_


	12. Chapter XII: Whispers in the Dark

Chapter 12: Whispers in the Dark

A/N: I love you guys so much! Your reviews crack me up every time! Thanks to IkeasGoddess for her ideas! xD

**From Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

** Me: Damon, where's Ian?**

** Damon: [turns to Stefan and Elena] you see how she just assumes it was me?**

** Me: …**

** Damon: Okay! I sent that bastard back to the human world.**

** Me: [glares] why?**

** Damon: Hey, you're just lucky I didn't kill him.**

** Me: True.**

** Elena: So…you made Matt and Tyler gay?**

** Damon: [laughs hysterically] you made human boy and wolf boy gay? [Resumes laughing]**

** Me: [grins] yep.**

** Stefan: Do you really think that was appropriate?**

** Me: Shut it, Stefan. You're just jealous that Damon gets to have sex with Elena and you don't. [Sticks tongue out.] Well, I could make this a threesome story…**

** Elena and Stefan: NO!**

** Damon: [smirks] alright.**

** Me: O.o**

"…_Your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses. I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire…You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark…"  
_

Elena couldn't help the shock that had crossed her face. For one, she thought her father was dead – that Katherine had killed him. Was he a Vampire now?

"John." Damon said, smirking.

Elena thought of her current entanglement and blushed. Her dad walks in and, here she was, naked underneath Damon (who was still inside her), and breathing heavily. Not usually something a father wants to walk in on. Especially not when said daughter was with a Vampire.

Damon did good to shield Elena's bare body with his own, obviously not giving a damn what John saw of him or not. Typical Damon.

He turned his head to look at John and his bandaged right hand, and then back to his face. "Well, hello, there. What brings you here?"

John looked more angry than embarrassed at the sight of Damon and Elena. "I need to speak with Elena."

Damon glanced at Elena for a second before smirking at John. "Well, John, she's a little…_tangled up_ right now."

"Damon!" Elena slapped his shoulder for the inappropriate comment, blushing even more.

"I'll let you two get dressed." John said, taking one last look at the couple on the bed and then walking down the stairs.

John walked back into the Salvatore's living area where only Jeremy and Stefan remained.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asked, uninterested.

"She went home." Stefan replied rigidly.

"Ah. May I sit?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Of course." Stefan said his expression unchanging.

He deliberately sat next to Jeremy, obviously knowing what he was now. "So, Jeremy," He leaned closer to him, making Jeremy lean away slightly.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at John, wondering what his motive was now that the Tomb Vampires were dead.

"What are you up to lately? New Sports? Basketball? Baseball? _Hunting_?"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at his Uncle, but didn't say anything. He accidently let his eyes drift down to the vein in John's neck and swallowed impulsively.

"What's wrong, Jer? Afraid to talk to your Uncle now? What happened to our _bonding_?"

Jeremy didn't take his eyes off of his uncle's neck.

Stefan stiffened, ready to hold Jeremy down – at least long enough to call for Damon.

John leaned just a bit closer when Jeremy lost it. His eyes darkened as the red veins pushed through the skin underneath, his canines extending and he went for John's neck.

"Oh, no you don't." A voice said, and in the blink of an eye, Damon was holding Jeremy down on the floor.

Jeremy thrashed beneath him, but Damon, obviously stronger, held him still. Finally, Jeremy's face returned to normal as he held completely still. Damon raised an eyebrow at him before standing up and turning to John. "Now," He said. "You could have easily gotten killed, John. Obviously you don't have your ring anymore." He smirked.

"Why did you turn him?" John replied hotly.

"Oh, I didn't."

"Yeah, right. And what reasons have you giving me to trust you?"

Damon simply chuckled.

"Who else could it have been?" John said standing up. "This is obviously your fault!"

"My fault?" Damon laughed, and then suddenly turned serious. "I'm sorry, who's the one that staked their nephew's girlfriend, huh?"

John looked confused, and then went silent waiting for an explanation.

Damon's voice turned venomous. "If you must know, I walk upstairs to find Jeremy dead in his bedroom, and an empty vial of Anna's blood and an empty bottle of pills in the bathroom!"

John began saying something before Damon cut him off.

"So really this is _your _doing. _Your _responsibility, John. If you weren't so _obsessed_ with killing the race of Vampires because you sent your sweet little Isobel to me, then your nephew wouldn't have committed suicide to shut off the pain!"

Jeremy, Stefan and Elena stood silently, actually surprised at seeing Damon so angry.

John spoke up. "I am one of the Founding Families. The fact that you turned Isobel doesn't make me hate the Vampires any more than I should."

Damon rolled his eyes. "John, _I'm_ one of the Founding Families, too. Look what I became."

"Yes, a heartless, selfish, blood-sucking monster."

Damon smirked, though his eyes were still furious. "Selfish? Is that why I made your innocent Isobel come so hard she forgot your name?"

Everyone in the room gaped at Damon's statement in disbelief of what he'd just said. Elena swallowed thickly.

John suddenly looked furious.

"I think you should leave, John." Stefan said calmly.

John looked around the room, and then walked out the door, leaving his only daughter with 3 Vampires.

**The Next Day**

"Elena?" Damon appeared in his bedroom where Elena was sitting in the middle of the bed writing in her diary. "I'm going hunting."

"Okay." She smiled weakly.

"Jeremy's in the library with Bonnie, and Stefan left an hour ago to go fuck a bunny or something."

Elena couldn't help but to giggle at Damon's crude remark, then slapped his shoulder. "Damon!"

He smirked, then leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He pulled away. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Alright."

In the blink of an eye, Elena was alone.

She began writing again.

Matt and Tyler lay on the couch, stripping each other of their clothing. An "Oh my god!" made them both freeze. They looked up to see Matt's mom Kelly, Sherriff Forbes and Tyler's mom Carol standing in the doorway, each one with a look of shock across their face.

_Oops._

Jeremy and Bonnie sat in the library, each one reading one of the many books.

Jeremy finished _Dracula _and put it on the table. Bonnie looked up and smiled.

"Was it good?"

"Um…wow." He thought for a second. "John's like Dracula and Van Helsing together."

They both erupted in laughter. When they stopped, they looked at each other for a moment.

"Why did you do it?" Bonnie asked sincerely.

"Because…I wanted to shut off the pain."

She nodded. "I understand, but…Why didn't you ask for help?"

Suddenly Jeremy stood up." Because, I didn't want help. I wanted Anna."

"I know, Jer. I'm sorry."

Suddenly the anger stopped completely, but this time he knew it wasn't from being a Vampire.

Jeremy suddenly was distracted he heard a noise upstairs, stomping then the door shut.

"What?" Bonnie asked, obviously not hearing it.

"Come on." They ran up the stairs.

Damon had just finished feeding on a girl when his cell phone rang. He growled and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Damon, it's Bonnie. You need to come home. John took Elena."

_*dun dun dun dun*_

"_When darkness comes you know I'm never far, hear my whispers in the dark…You feel so lonely and ragged…You lay here broken and naked. My love is just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses…"_

** Ian: I'm baaack!**

** Damon: [knocks him out with my mallet.]**

** Me: Heeeyyy! Elena, I thought you took my mallet!**

** Elena: uh…I did.**

** Stefan: [studying Ian] wasn't he in that one movie about college?**

** Damon: [laughs] Haha, yeah he played a gay guy!**

** Me: NU-UH! It WAS BISEXUAL!**

** Stefan: o…kay, then. Calm down.**

** Me: [Hits Stefan with mallet] so ha!**

** Damon: High-five!**

** Elena: [rolls eyes]**

** Ian: [unconscious]**


	13. Chapter XIII: Sorrow

Chapter 13: Sorrow

**From Sorrow by Flyleaf**

**Damon: [glaring at Ian]**

** Elena: [staring at Ian]**

** Stefan: [brooding]**

** Me: [looking from Damon to Ian every two seconds. Drooling]**

** Ian: [smiling obliviously]**

** Damon: I hate you.**

** Ian: [frowns] Why?**

** Damon: You're a human replica of me.**

** Ian: Well, that's not my fault. For all you know, I could be your great great great great grandson. So there. Hi grandpa!**

** Damon: [twitch]**

** Stefan: I don't think Damon's had any kids.**

** Me: [grins] how do you know?**

** Damon: [growls at me] **

** Me: [giggles]**

** Elena: Yeah right, like Damon could handle a kid.**

** Damon: I handle Stefan, don't I? [smirk]**

** Me and Ian: ooooh! Buuurrrnnn!**

** Stefan, Elena and Damon: [roll eyes]**

"_Sometimes life seems to quiet into paralyzing silence like the moonless dark meant to make me strong. Familiar breath of my old lies, Changed the color in my eyes… Left alone with only reflections of the memory… Sitting closer than my pain he knew each tear before it came. Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by…"_

"John took Elena." Bonnie said frantically.

She waited for Damon to yell through the phone, but what she got was Damon appear right behind her. "How the hell did he get in here?" He hollered at her.

There was a sudden brain-splitting throbbing in Damon's head. "Ah!" Finally, the throbbing stopped.

"Don't yell at me!" Bonnie said.

"This is no time to be worried about hurting feelings!" Damon shot back. "How do you know it was John?"

"This." Jeremy held up a torn page out of Elena's diary.

_Elena is not Katherine. I won't have her turn into your little plaything. She's my human daughter and I intend to keep her that way. _

"Bonnie," Damon said sternly. "Can you do your Emily's old locator spell?"

"I…yes."

"Good."

"I'll need blood or hair."

Damon growled irately. "And how are we supposed to get that?"

"Well…have you and Elena… shared blood recently?"

"Yes." A slight smirk formed on his features when the little witch's eyes widened.

"How long?"

"Last night."

"Y-" Bonnie did a double take. "Uh…then her blood should still be in your system. I could use yours."

"But I fed on a girl earlier. That won't affect it?" Damon raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Bonnie sighed. "Have you taken Elena's blood before?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it'll work. Trust me, Damon; my grandmother uses to do this a lot."

Damon scoffed at the word _"Trust_." Damon Salvatore did not trust. Well, except for Elena, but he did NOT trust those he tried to kill.

"And I should believe you, why? The last time I did that you almost got me killed."

"Then she saved your ass," Jeremy chimed in.

Damon turned to glare. "She wouldn't have had to if she-"

"Guys!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Stop! Damon, this time it's for Elena's safety, not yours."

Damon couldn't argue with that _blunt_ logic. "Fine." He growled.

Bonnie and Jeremy watched as Damon quickly bit his wrist and held it out to the witch.

A repulsed Bonnie cringed away, but Damon raised his eyebrows at her.

"Alright."

Elena gave up trying to escape, or try to talk her father out of keeping her here.

"I don't want you to end up like Katherine." He had said. "And I sure as hell don't want you to become a Vampire."

She sat on the bed of some cheap motel room; John sat there, just watching her.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"I already told you." He replied. A Pause. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Elena didn't say anything.

"When I walked in on you and Damon, I had no intention of taking you. I honestly just wanted to talk. But then, when I saw you two…I knew you were going to end up like her. I couldn't have that for my daughter."

Elena glared. "Why are you comparing me to her?"

John sighed, and then tried a different approach. "Why do you think Damon has kept you around so long?"

"It's not because-"

"Oh, Elena, I assure you that it is."

"_No_. He said-"

John stood up suddenly. "Did you believe what they said when they said they weren't hurting Caroline? How about when they said Katherine died? How about when they said they would keep Vicki from hurting people?"

"That is completely different!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, really? What makes you think that _both _of them weren't lying to you when they _both _said they loved you?"

"Because I know them." Elena said softly.

"Do you really? Think about this- You know that Stefan came to Mystic Falls to visit Zack, he saved you, let my brother and his wife die,"

"He-"

"Then practically _stalked_ you to make sure you weren't Katherine, and then supposedly fell in love with you. Damon, on the other hand, only messed with you to get at Stefan, then pretended for a while that you were Katherine, then used you to get her back. Then he supposedly fell in love with you, he has his way with you, then boom! Katherine shows up, and then he calls _you_ Katherine."

"How-"

"Elena, please. I'm not stupid. I've been watching you since you were little."

Elena stood up angrily. "Really? Then why did you give me up?"

"Because I didn't want you around Vampires!" He shot back. "But apparently you wanted otherwise!"

They were inches apart, yelling at each other when suddenly John pulled his hand back and slapped Elena hard enough to send her hurdling to the floor. John took a deep breath, looking at the girl on the floor before kneeling down beside her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up.

"Now, you listen to me, Elena." He said furiously. "You stay away from the Salvatore brothers or I will kill every single one of you. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and you."

"You're crazy."

John chuckled. "The pot calling the kettle black, Elena."

He let go of her hair, and, ignoring the pain where he pulled and her bleeding lip where he had hit her, she stood up.

"I'm not crazy." She said sternly.

John sat on the bed, not taking his eyes off of Elena. He smiled slightly. "Oh no, getting involved with two Vampire brothers is the sanest thing you've ever done, Elena."

Elena just stood there and glared.

"You still don't believe me." John said.

"About?"

"The Salvatore brothers – Damon especially – only keeping you around because you look like her."

"Damon killed her."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"He loves me." She whispered.

John tilted his head to one side. "You're not so sure anymore."

He stood up, causing Elena to reflexively jump and take a step back. "Think about this, Elena. In 1864, he slept with Katherine. Katherine before she was turned had a kid. That kid had a kid and so on, eventually producing Isobel. Damon slept with Isobel, too. Isobel had you. And…"

Elena understood what John was saying and swallowed.

"Yep, you've got it, don't you? You see the pattern. And - here's the funny thing; it all leads back to _Katherine Pierce. _He only cares about himself and _killing_._"_

"In most cases, yes." A familiar voice said. "Like now."

Damon launched himself at John, who took a blow to the stomach before landing against the wall 4 feet away.

He grabbed Elena and made a run for the door when a loud bang! Sounded, sending Damon to the floor. Elena turned around to see John holding a gun.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting my daughter!"

"The only one hurting me is you!"

John set the gun down and watched as Elena kneeled down beside Damon. She looked at the gunshot wound in his back.

"How did this hurt you?" She asked.

Damon groaned. "They're wood-tipped bullets."

"That's right," John grinned. "Our ancestor Johnathan Gilbert came up with it in 1863."

Elena ignored him and looked at the Damon's face. "What do I do?"

"You'll have to…dig it out." He replied agonizingly.

"What?" She didn't want to do it, in fear it would hurt Damon.

"You have to hurry, Elena," He said. "Or it will run into my bloodstream and make me weak."

"Alright." Cringing, she put her index finger in the wound.

John just watched them, wondering why his daughter cared so much for the lying bloodsuckers.

Elena felt around for the bullet until she finally felt it.

"I feel it." She said.

"Alright," Damon instructed. "Now just hook your finger under it and pull it out quickly."

"Won't it hurt?"

"I don't care, I just want it out!"

Elena did as she was told and got the bullet out of his bleeding wound.

Gross.

Disgusted, she threw it across the room.

Damon stood up, and with superhuman speed had John against the wall, his hand held tightly around his neck.

John pulled a wooden stake out of his pocket, but before he could stab him with it, Damon hand both hands on each side of his head and snapped his neck.

Elena gasped as Damon let John fall to the floor.

Without missing a beat he grabbed Elena by the arm and started towards the door. "Let's go."

_"…And we kiss each other one more time and sing this lie that's halfway mine. The sword is slicing through the question…Sorrow lasts through this night. I'll take this piece of you and hope for all eternity. For just one second I felt whole as you flew right through me and up into the stars…"_

**Ian: So, grandpa,**

**Damon: [twitch] I am not your grandfather!**

**Ian: prove it. I look just like you.**

**Me: Guys! Let's get back on topic. What did you think about this chapter?**

**Elena: It was okay, but why did you have to kill John?**

**Me: Because I hate him.**

**Elena: Well, then.**

**Stefan: I don't care for this story. I'm lonely now.**

**Me: then go…uh..never mind…[giggles]**

**Elena and Stefan: gross!**

**Ian and Damon: [laugh, then when they notice their laughs are the same, stop laughing.]**

**Damon: I didn't like it.**

**Me: Why? Because there was no sex?**

**Damon: [crosses arms] Yep.**

**Me: [rolls eyes]**

**Ian: I kind of like the plot. I'll have to talk to Kevin Williamson about using this story for some ideas.**

**Me: [Demon Voice] You will not steal my ideas!**

**Ian, Damon, Stefan and Elena: O.o**

**Me: Anyway, thank you to everyone who reads! :) There may be a Lemon in the next one! **

**Elena: oh, great. [rolls eyes]**

**Stefan: I hate you. [glares]**

**Damon: WOO!**

**Ian: What's a lemon?**

**Damon: [whispers answer in Ian's ear.]**

**Ian: [blush.] oh. Another one? The last time that happened I sort of…**

**Damon: [laughs] Stupid human!**

**Ian: You wanna go, Salvatore?**

**Damon: Anytime, Somerhalder! [fangs appear]**

**Me: [hits Damon with Mallet]**

**Ian: [smiles] thanks.**

**Me: My good ol' mallet. [grins] Sorry, I didn't want to see your pretty face get their ass kicked.**

**Ian: …I'll take it. :)**


	14. Chapter XIV: Digital Bath

Chapter 14: Digital Bath 

**From the song: Digital Bath by Deftones**

**Damon: [choking Ian]**

** Elena: Stop! Damon, you're hurting him!**

** Stefan: [laughs]**

** Me: [hits Stefan with a mallet] Damon, if you don't stop I will make a slash story about YOU!**

** Damon: Fine. [Lets go of Ian] **

** Me: [helps Ian up.] You probably shouldn't call him grandpa anymore.**

** Ian: [laughs] yeah, thanks.**

** Me: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I love you people! :) I wish I could give you all a big cookie! But, since I can't, I'll just have to give you a **_**lemon**_** instead. HAHAHA! …Yeah, I know that was lame.**

** Damon: Yes, it was.**

** Me: [glares] anyway, [giggles] I kind of made this one a little free-kay… xD**

…_You move like I want to, to see like your eyes do. We are downstairs where no one can see new life break away… You make the water warm, you taste foreign and I know you can see the cord break away…_

Damon and Elena arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House and Elena looked up. She didn't remember getting in the car. She didn't remember driving here. It was all a blur.

Damon killed her father. He deserved it, but it was still a shock.

"Elena?" Damon's voice snapped her back.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She opened the passenger door and stepped out, coming face to face with Damon's suspicious blue eyes.

"Elena, you're not a good liar. My brother may believe you, but I know you better."

"I'm fine, Damon." She tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her. "I mean it, _move_."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're angry I killed John, aren't you?"

"No," She argued. "I just…need time to process this."

"What? John threatened you, I took care of it." He replied bluntly.

She glared at him. "I'm not angry you killed him, Damon. Just let me think for a while!"

Damon raised his eyebrows before composing himself again. "What is there to think about, Elena? You should be used to death by now."

"Yes, but it's not something I get used to!"

"Apparently being with Stefan has disillusioned the fact that I'm a _Vampire_, Elena. My heart doesn't beat, I have sex, I drink blood, and I kill people that piss me off!"

She was aware that they were less than a foot away yelling at each other in the middle of the driveway, but she didn't care. "Am I pissing you off now?" She countered.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you are!"

"Then why don't you kill _me_?"

"I-" He took a deep breath and looked towards the door.

Elena followed his gaze and suddenly saw the door open, Stefan stepping out.

He looked from Damon to Elena, then back again.

"What's going on?" He directed the question at Elena, but it was Damon who answered.

"Nothing, _brother_," He hissed, not taking his eyes off of Elena. "Go back inside before the kid escapes or something."

"No," Elena said, quieter now. "I'm gonna go see him." Without looking at Damon, she strode off past Stefan into the house.

Bonnie sat in her living room reading Emily's old spell book, but her mind wouldn't stop wandering to Jeremy.

She understood why he had chosen to kill himself, but she felt somewhat responsible for it. If she had taken the spell off, Anna would have never been killed, and Jeremy wouldn't have turned.

She slammed the book and buried her face in her hands. She shouldn't have taken the anger at the Salvatores to put the whole town in jeopardy – let alone Jeremy.

She picked up her keys. This was her responsibility, too.

Elena lay in Damon's bed in her pale blue nightgown, hair still wet from her shower. She felt bad for asking him why he didn't kill her – knowing that was a weak spot for him. Jeremy was doing fine, luckily. Adjusting pretty well. She hadn't heard anything about Caroline or Mayor Lockwood's funeral, or how Matt or Tyler was doing.

Elena faintly heard the squeak of the shower knob and the water from the shower next door stop. Damon was getting out of his shower. She positioned herself in a sleeping pose, curled up on her side, pulling the black sheets around her, taking in the scent of him. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but couldn't.

She heard the doorknob turn and shut her eyes tighter. Oddly, she didn't hear footsteps, and as she contemplated opening her eyes, a bare arm snaked around her waist under the covers and lips kissed her damp hair.

"Mm..." She hummed.

Damon gently turned her over and lay on top of her.

She smiled. She liked the Gentle Damon…well, right before the Rough Damon. Haha.

He kissed her tenderly and she returned it enthusiastically. His tongue slid between her lips and she opened her mouth.

He let out a soft moan and she opened her eyes. In the moonlight slicing through the windows, she saw his wet, dark hair contrasting with the lightness of his astonishing eyes. She rolled their bodies so that she was straddling him. It wasn't until she rested her lower half down on his that she realized he wasn't wearing clothes. She felt him harden through her panties and bit her lip.

Damon smiled suggestively and she kissed him as he ran his hands lightly up her sides, sliding the nightgown up, feeling the goosebumps rise as he brushed her skin. He pulled it gently off of her head, throwing it in a different direction. He gently massaged her breasts, and then moved his fingers down to her hips.

Elena rose herself up a little, letting her panties slide off onto the floor. She bent down and kissed him, and it was then that she realized that he was trembling slightly with anticipation. She looked his body up and down, and thought about giving him the same loving treatment he had given her, but decided against it. She didn't know how, and was afraid she wouldn't do it right.

Damon sensed her attention drifting and raised his hips up slightly, his erection rubbing against her. She bit her lip and smiled before slowly lowering herself onto him. As he oh-so slowly slid into her, he let out a satisfied sigh. She gently began to move until he gripped her hips, closing his eyes. She moaned a little, but decided to see how much power she really had over him in this position. She sped up a little, then back to their original slower pace.

Damon bit his lip, and then looked at her. She licked her lips slowly and he ground his teeth together, closing his eyes again. He bucked his hips slightly and she gasped, but was determined to get more of a reaction out of him.

She was going quite slowly, even for a human, gently rocking, not letting him that deep inside her. He groaned and bucked his hips again, and she moaned, but bit her bottom lip until she saw stars.

At last, Damon let out a sort of a groan/whimper, which turned Elena on like nothing else, knowing how much control over him she had right now.

Then he said it. Words she never thought would come out of Damon's mouth – something he would never do.

"Please," He begged her softly. "Please, Elena."

She slammed her lips down onto his and immediately began roughly making love to him, making sure to give him everything she had to offer.

He groaned and gripped her hips.

"Damon…" She moaned and felt her entire body tighten. She gasped, close to her climax. "Damon!" She leaned down and slid her tongue in his mouth once more, their bodies slick with sweat as they came together.

"Mmm…" She rested her head against his chest for a minute, not quite ready to feel her body without him inside her. They fit perfectly together.

Both of them breathing heavily, she finally raised herself up slowly, letting him ease out of her. She whimpered slightly and lay next to him, the pillow feeling cool against her flushed cheeks.

Damon turned his head to look at her, and then brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you, Elena."

Elena awoke early the next morning tangled in Damon's sheets. She unwrapped them from her bare body without waking the sexy beast beside her.

She walked over and grabbed her nightgown from where Damon threw it last night and slipped it on. She didn't take her eyes off of Damon, admiring every inch of his breathtakingly delicious body. She started with his dark tousled hair across the pillow, then below that, his sinfully beautiful face. His stunning blue eyes were closed in peaceful slumber, his lips slightly parted. He looked so young, so innocent like that. She'd never really watched him sleep before.

Her eyes strayed down to his chest, then to his stomach and she impulsively licked her lips. Her eyes then followed the trace of hair down to where the black sheets rose dangerously low on his hips.

Elena nearly began to get hot at the very sight of him, and before she could start drooling, she looked around the room silently. The green neon numbers on the clock showed 5:32 a.m. There weren't Journals and calendars and pictures like Stefan's room, but there were a few books and papers scattered on a desk that caught her attention. She tip-toed over and picked one up. The Shining by Stephen King. Huh.

She picked up the other one. She then realized it wasn't a book – Ah ha! It was a brown leather covered journal! She giggled quietly. Cocky Vampire Damon Salvatore keeps – or kept – a journal! She looked over at Damon and saw he was still sleeping. She opened up to the first stained, weathered page.

_**March, 1864**_was written in perfect calligraphy. As Elena flipped through and read Damon's innermost thoughts, she realized it was mostly a lot of drabble about hating his father, what it was like in the confederacy (she should totally steal this and take it to history class) friends he made in the war, and though he didn't particularly like his brother, he still loved him – as much as he loved his dead mother.

_**"My mother died when Stefan was born. I cannot help but to feel a sense of anger towards my younger brother, but I cannot simply deny the fact that I am the elder – I must take care of him as Mother would."**_

_Awww…._Elena thought, smiling. She turned to the next page and swallowed.

___**"I met the most beautiful woman today. Her name was Katherine Pierce. I first caught sight of her while playing a game with Stefan on leave. Stefan, oh so foolish, could not see that this woman wanted him. She did-"**_

The words cut off.

She looked over to see if Damon was still asleep. Yes. Not sure why she was torturing herself, she turned the page. The next time he wrote was about 4 weeks later.

**"**_**My father wasn't too pleased that I had left the Confederacy. He told me it was his dream to have his son in the University and I threw it all away. To be quite honest, I had never wanted to go, to leave my brother behind with my father, but I knew my mother would be proud. I came back because I couldn't get Katherine Pierce out of my mind. We talked a couple of times while Stefan was doing his schooling, and she had stuck in my head. So I came back."**_

The next time he wrote was 4 days after that.

_**"Katherine Pierce has a dark secret she has chosen to share with me. Imagine, my beautiful Katherine a creature of the night. A demon that walks among us. I was angry when I had found out she told my brother, also. She said that she makes all of the rules, and that she would choose to have the both of us. I am willing to share her with my brother. As Katherine had said, in a way, it is bring Stefan and I closer than ever before."**_

Elena scoffed. Sounds like some kinky threesome. She glanced at Damon. Still asleep. She turned the page. It was 3 days after, and – Oh. My. Gosh.

_**"Katherine came into my bedroom last night. She told me she had some fun in store for me. I naturally smiled eagerly. We had only made love once before, and, though I had done it many times before, it was special, but this time was different. I followed her into my brother's room."**_

_No, no, NO!_ Elena thought.

_**"He awoke slowly, and when he saw Katherine and I, a light shown in his eyes, followed by confusion. Naïve Stefan asked Katherine, 'why is he here?' and she replied 'I want us all to be together.' 'I thought we already were, Katherine.' My foolish brother questioned. 'No,' Katherine corrected gently. 'I want us all to be together. I want it to be permanent.' **_

_No, _please,_ don't._

_**She pleasured us both first with her mouth, then showed us ways we could all pleasure each other, in a way that would bring us closer. I watched as Katherine lay on top of Stefan, letting him enter her before she instructed me to use hers and my brother's fluids to thrust into her from behind. I naturally obeyed and the bliss was indescribable. We rocked, all three in accord with the others, loving each one slowly, the moans of Katherine and my brother echoing in my mind. Finally, as the three of us cried out in pure ecstasy, Katherine announced that our father would be waking soon, and she was gone."**_

Elena swallowed, reading the words over again. She knew Katherine had…shared, them, but she didn't think it went to that extent. She never would have thought –

"Find something interesting, Elena?"

She jumped and turned to see Damon, a look of sheer fury across his features.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_…Tonight I feel like more, you breathed then you stopped. I breathed then dried you off and tonight I feel like more…  
_

**Damon, Elena, Stefan and Ian: O.o**

** Me: [maniacal laughter.]**


	15. Chapter XV: Heart Shaped Glasses

Chapter 15: Heart Shaped Glasses

_**Me: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Your reviews are so hilarious! **_**NicMeloni**_** – your comment made me laugh so freaking hard!**_

_**Ian: [waves frantically] Hi**___**IkeasGoddess**_**!**_

_**Damon: You are so gay.**_

_**Ian: I am not, grandpa!**_

_**Damon: Hey, you did play a gay guy [rolls eyes]**_

_**Me and Ian: IT WAS BISEXUAL!**_

_**Stefan and Elena: [facepalm]**_

**From the song: Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson**

_ …She said kiss me, it'll heal but it won't forget…She reminds me of a one I knew that cut up the negatives of my life, I couldn't take my hands off her she wouldn't let me be anywhere but inside…And I don't mind you keeping me all pins and needles. If I could stick to you, and you stick me too…_

"Find something interesting, Elena?"

She jumped and turned, seeing Damon, a look of sheer fury across his features.

She accidently dropped the diary, but made no move to pick it up, for he looked like a cobra about ready to strike at any sudden movement.

"I –I-"

"_I, I. _You were just reading about a kinky encounter with my brother, our Vampire, Katherine and I." He bent down and picked the leather book up and set it back on the desk, then turned to Elena.

He wasn't hurt, as she would have been. No, _this_ was utter fury.

"It…I don't…"

Damon took a predatory step towards Elena, and she reflexively stepped back.

"You don't have any idea what Katherine has done with my brother and I. And, if you decide to keep reading, that wasn't the only time or _way_ we had done it."

"W-"

Another step, a blood-thirsty look in his eyes. "Better yet, I could describe it for you. _Every single detail._"

"I-"

She was now backed up against the desk, Damon so close their bodies touched. He leaned down and whispered tauntingly in her ear, "I could tell you what Katherine tasted like."

Elena stopped breathing and shut her eyes tightly.

"I could tell you what we screamed in the moment of passion. I could tell you what it felt like to be inside my brother."

"Damon, Stop!" Elena leaned as far away from him as possible, not wanting to hear anymore.

He leaned back, fully aware he was both disturbing and frightening her.

The emotional wall up, he said, "I compelled Jenna to think that you were going to come back tomorrow. You should probably pack. Jeremy will be staying here for a while." The anger hadn't quite drained out of his face, so she didn't move until he walked quickly to his dresser, pulling out clothes for the day. She stared at him for a minute, realizing that he hadn't looked back at her, not even acknowledging her existence.

She slowly turned towards the door and broke into a run and didn't stop until she reached the bottom of the stairs. The early morning sky was turning a light blue, lighting the kitchen when Elena opened the curtains.

"Elena?" She turned around to see Jeremy. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Jer. How are you feeling?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and laughed. "Why does everyone ask me that? I'm great!" He threw his arms out to emphasize it. "I love this!"

She smiled sadly. "I'm happy for you."

Jeremy smiled at her for a minute. "You want me to make you some breakfast?"

"You don't have to do-"

"No, no, sit down."

Elena sat down and watched Jeremy open the refrigerator. "Are eggs, okay?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed a carton of eggs and milk. "It's weird seeing this human food in their fridge, huh?" He threw a smile at her.

_He seems a lot happier_, she thought. _Like he had never felt complete – even before mom and dad died, and now he does._

"Do you think Damon would mind if I drink one of his blood bags?" He said, sticking his head back in the refrigerator.

"Um…"

"No, go ahead." Stefan said behind them.

"Thanks." Jeremy smiled and took one out, ripped it with his teeth and took a sip.

He put a pan on the stove and turned the burner on.

"What's up?" Stefan asked Elena.

She shrugged. "Not much."

He nodded and she realized Damon was right; he knew her better than Stefan did.

"I just thought I'd give you guys a heads-up." Jeremy and Elena looked up at him. "I'm going to be bringing a friend down here."

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan hesitated. "This is complicated to explain. Elena, do you remember Lexi?"

"Of course."

"Apparently, Lexi's boyfriend, Lee was able to find Bonnie's grandmother and told her about the situation with Lexi's death. Sheila knew Lexi, also, and after hearing that Damon…killed Bree down in Georgia…she agreed to help resurrect her."

Elena jumped up. "What? Wait a minute! Damon killed Bree? You're bringing the Vampire that tried to kill Damon in here? Resurrect Lexi?"

"Calm down, Elena." Stefan said comfortingly. "It'll be okay. Bonnie agreed to help."

"How…you can resurrect a Vampire?"

"Not usually. It takes a lot of power, and Sheila was working on Emily's old spell, and Bonnie thinks she knows how to finish it."

Elena had nothing to say about this – resurrect Lexi?

"I'll be back in a few hours, okay, Elena?"

She nodded and waved as Stefan left.

She sat down and buried her face in her hands. Too confusing.

"It'll be okay, Elena." Jeremy smiled reassuringly. "I'll protect you."

She laughed as he resumed making her breakfast.

Damon buttoned his black shirt, not taking his eyes off of the journal. Why Elena decided to read it was beyond him. Maybe she wanted to read about what they did with Katherine?

Damon smirked. _Naughty little human._

He walked over and picked up the journal, sat down and began reading, reminiscing about his nights with Katherine and his brother.

Jeremy opened the door before Bonnie could even knock.

"Hey, Bonnie. What's up?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy."

He pulled his eyebrows together. "What are you sorry about?"

He motioned for her to come inside and closed the door behind her.

"This is my fault, Jeremy. I should have just taken the spell off like Damon and Stefan wanted me to."

"Bonnie, no. I'm happy like this. Everything's cool." He smiled.

Bonnie sat down on the couch and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Jer."

Jeremy sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't think that this is your fault. If you wouldn't have deactivated the device thingy, I more than likely would have become a Vampire anyway."

"But you would have had Anna." She responded and immediately regretted it when Jeremy's face fell.

"That may be, but…I can't change the past now, right?"

Bonnie sighed. "I guess not. Where's Elena?"

"In the library writing. So, what's this about resurrecting some Vampire chick?"

"Oh. Stefan's picking up a girl – Lexi's boyfriend and I am going to finish my grandma's spell to resurrect her."

"Why?"

"She was a good friend to the family, despite being a Vampire."

"How old is she?"

"She's around 350. Emily knew her."

"Emily? Your ancestor."

"Yes."

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment before Bonnie said, "I bet she'll be a good teacher for you. Better than _Damon_."

"Actually, Damon's been pretty cool lately."

Bonnie scoffed. "There's a first."

"So when should Stefan be back with Lexi's boyfriend?"

"I don't know. A couple days maybe."

"Why did Damon kill that one witch…uh…Bree?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Who knows? He probably slept with her and when she said she hated him, he killed her."

"_Au contraire_, little witch." Damon stepped into the room, a smirk plastered on his face. "For your information, I've known Bree since she was a freshman in college. Yes, we did have sex, but it was her that asked for more." He grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "And what's your excuse for killing her?"

"Simple. When I went Georgia about 20 years later, she called Lexi's little boyfriend to kill me."

"She wouldn't -"

"Oh, I assure you, she would." He thought for a moment. "She ripped my heart out, so I ripped hers out. Literally." He grinned.

Bonnie stood up quickly. "You did what?"

Without missing a beat he said, "I reached inside her chest and pulled her heart out, set it on the bar and washed my hands before leaving."

"Wh-you-w-GAH!" She walked over to Damon and drew her hand back as if to slap him, but with his quick reflexes, he grabbed her hand and smirked. That is, until the brain-splitting throbbing started in his head again, but he stubbornly clung to her hand roughly. He glared at her until the pain became too much and he started to fall to the ground.

_Alright, little witch. You want to play dirty? Then so can I._

In hopes of subsiding the excruciating pain, he let his fangs lengthen and went for Bonnie's neck. He felt the teeth hit her smooth skin, but before he could penetrate the skin, the pain in his head stopped and he stepped back to look at Bonnie, both of them breathing heavily.

Oblivious to what had just happened; Jeremy stood up and looked from Bonnie to Damon, then back again. "What the hell was that about?"

Damon smirked at Jeremy. "Your little witchy girlfriend had been practicing."

Bonnie glared at him, and then her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?...yeah…at the boarding house….yes…okay." She hung up. "My mom wants me home."

"Bye." Jeremy smiled.

She started to head out, and then turned around. "Tell Elena that Mayor Lockwood's funeral is in 3 days and Caroline's is in a week."

"Will do." Damon replied indifferently and walked out of the room.

Jeremy watched as Bonnie started to walk out when her phone rang.

"Hello...yeah. No. what? Are you kidding? No…okay. Bye." She hung up and immediately began laughing hysterically.

"What?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"That was my sister…M-m-att and Tylerrr…." She kept laughing. "Matt's mom, Tyler's mom and Caroline's mom walked in to find Matt and Tyler mid-make out!"

"What? Are you serious?"

Bonnie nodded and resumed laughing. Jeremy soon joined in.

"Well, I better go." She put a hand on Jeremy's arm. "See you later."

"Bye." He smiled, and then leaned in a kissed her lightly.

She smiled and walked out the door.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen to find Damon peering his head into the refrigerator. _His black attire definitely stood out in the kitchen._ Jeremy noticed.

Suddenly Damon looked up and tossed one of the blood bags to Jeremy, whose quick reflexes allowed him to catch it easily. Damon downed the first one, and then opened the second one.

Jeremy took a sip of his before looking at Damon. "What did you do to Elena?"

He looked up sharply. "Why?"

Jeremy shrugged, a little frightened of getting him angry; he knew what Damon was capable of. "She seemed upset. She's in the library writing now."

Damon smirked. "She saw something she didn't really want to see."

"Huh?" _Was he talking about sex?_

"Not _that_. Have you heard about Katherine?"

"Not really. Stefan and Elena told me a few things, but I never really heard everything."

"Well, in 1864, before we were turned, my brother and I shared her."

Jeremy nodded. He'd heard that much.

Damon took another drink out of the blood bag. "Well, I left a journal I used to write in on my desk, not reading it for…a hundred years or so, and Elena found it and read it."

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know." Damon smirked.

"What was the thing she saw that she didn't really want to know about?"

Damon's smirk broadened. "A few of my kinky encounters with my brother and Katherine."

Jeremy's mouth dropped open. "You guys…all...three…kind of…"

"There's no _kind of_ about it, Jeremy," Damon grinned. "_We did it_." Another nonchalant drink.

Jeremy let his mouth hang there for a second before closing it. "And you two were still human."

"Yep."

"Why…did you guys do that?" A slightly grossed out, slightly intrigued Jeremy asked.

Damon shrugged. "We were young, she was a Vampire. She was our life. We'd do anything for her."

"Apparently."

Damon smirked at him. "I'm guessing you've never had sex with a Vampire."

"Uh…yeah."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Anna." Jeremy responded, not meeting Damon's eyes.

To his surprise, Damon let out a laugh.

"Well, then, you obviously know _why_ we did it."

"Uh…yeah, but with _your brother_?"

"Oh, Trust me, Jeremy. Vampires are sexual creatures." Damon smirked and strode out of the room.

He suddenly poked his head back in. "Here" He threw a ring at him. "This will keep you from burning in the sun." Then he left.

_(A/N: Once again, I could TOTALLY make this into a Jeremy/Damon slash story!)_

Jeremy sat in the living room for a minute.

_What did it feel like when Vampire's had sex with other Vampires?_

_ What would it feel like to have sex with a witch?_

_ Whoa, where did that come from?_

He kept thinking about Bonnie and this Witch thing. She said she was going to resurrect Lexi? Who was Lexi, anyway?

A realization came to him and he stood up quickly. If Bonnie resurrected Lexi, couldn't she resurrect Anna?

He thought about asking Damon or Elena to come with him, because he knew it was dangerous for him to go outside alone, but he didn't care. He looked at his ring, and with superhuman speed, he ran out the door.

…_Don't break my heart and I won't break your heart-shaped glasses. Little girl, little girl you should close your eyes, that blue is getting me high and making me low…_


	16. Chapter XVI: Scream

Chapter 16: Scream

**From the song: Scream by Avenged Sevenfold**

**WhitlockWoman**** – No! You're message was not offensive at all! :) It actually made me laugh. Thank you for commenting! **

**IkeasGoddess****- YOU COMPLETELY GOT IT! "I****t shows that he values Elena's opinion of him and he is sure this will change things. That's why he is so angry. Interesting." YES! Exactly! **

**Angel's Blue-Eyed Girl****: you made Musie happy, so here is the next chapter. LoL Thank you for recommending me! That means so much to me! :) **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reads my story! I love you guys! …sorry for grossing some of you out with the last 2 chapters. *maniacal laugh***

**Damon: Where's my human clone?**

**Elena: I don't know. Ian?**

**Stefan: Um…I think that IkeasGoddess girl got to him.**

**Me: [Facepalm] we'll just wait for a few minutes for him to come back.**

**20 minutes later**

**Damon: [asleep]**

**Stefan: [brooding]**

**Elena: [worrying about Ian]**

**Me: [watching Damon sleep.]**

**Ian: [bursts In with his shirt ripped, his face red and lipstick on his cheeks and mouth.]**

**Me: Uh…what happened?**

**Ian: Woo! I now see why you like that IkeasGoddess girl!**

**Me: EW.**

**Ian: Oh, you know you like it!**

**Damon: [laughs] we know**_** you**_** like same-sex lovers.**

**Ian: [glares] that's right! Come here, grandpa! [Runs for Damon]**

**Damon: [runs] you stay the fuck away from me you pervert!**

**Ian: YOU KNOW YOU WANT IIIITTTTT!**

**Me: [laughs]**

**Stefan: Does he really like guys?**

**Me: No. Although he did play a bisexual. And he played a character that had sex with his step-sister, so he may be into incest too.**

**Ian: EW!**

**Me: [mocking Ian] YOU KNOW YOU WANT IIITTT!**

**Elena: Oh yeah! He was Boone on Lost!**

**Me: You watch Lost?**

**Elena: Duh. Don't you?**

**Me: Ha. No.**

**Ian: You suck, then! [Resumes chasing Damon]**

**Damon: NO, YOU DO YOU PERVERT!**

**Elena, Stefan and I: [laugh]**

**Me: [whispers to Elena] have you ever seen Tell Me You Love Me?**

**Ian, Stefan and Damon: [freeze to look at Elena]**

**Elena: [blushes] um…uh…I…heh…**

**Damon: [busts out laughing]**

**Ian: [blushes]**

**Stefan: [Brood]**

**Elena: I only saw a few episodes! Caroline was watching it!**

**Me: There's a shock.**

**Ian: YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT! [Laughs]**

**Stefan: [growls and chases after Ian]**

**Me: [laughs and shakes head] you guys are so weird. Then again, I am the one that writes this crap. ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**By the way, I have no idea where the lemon in this one came from…jeez…I didn't know I had it in me! (Haha Pun) I meant the thoughts…not Damon. Because I'm sure if I had Damon in me I would know…because I'd be very happy. HAHAHAHAHA**

**Damon, Stefan, Elena and Ian: Gross!**

"_Caught up in this madness too blind to see. Woke animal feelings in me. Took over my sense and I lost control. I'll taste your blood tonight…Relax while you're closing your eyes to me, so warm as I'm setting you free…Pleasure's all mine this time…Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring. Cover me, unwanted clemency…___

Jeremy ran down the streets and cut through yards until he found Bonnie's house by instinct. He found a red brick house with white shutters and stepped onto the porch. He rang the doorbell and Bonnie answered the door.

"Jeremy?" She was shocked. "Why are you here?"

"You said you could get that Lexi chick back, right?"

"Yes, but why-"

"Just listen!" He growled. "I want you to bring Anna back too!"

"Jeremy,"

"Please!"

At the pleading look in his eyes, Bonnie melted. "Okay, Jer. I'll try."

Jeremy took a step to hug Bonnie, but couldn't.

"Come on in, Jeremy." She smiled as Jeremy stepped in the house.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, thank you so much Bonnie!"

"Ahem."

Jeremy stepped back to see Bonnie's father.

"Hello." He smiled weakly.

"Hello." Bonnie's dad replied.

Jeremy held out his hand. "Jeremy Gilbert."

Bonnie's dad's face lit up and he shook Jeremy's hand. "Gilbert? Founding Family?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, come, sit. You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like."

"Thank you, sir." Jeremy said and Bonnie giggled at her dad's statement.

"Please call me Robert."

Jeremy smiled and Robert led him and Bonnie to the dining room. Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's arm. "Does Damon know you're here?"

"Relax, Bonnie." He smiled and they went into the dining room.

They sat at the table with Bonnie's mom, dad and sister and Jeremy suddenly felt the familiar ache in his canines.

Elena sat in the Salvatore's library and finished writing. She closed her diary and sighed. True, she did feel guilty about peeking, but she couldn't help herself. She angrily threw her diary and pen across the room and buried her head in her hands.

What was she talking about? She knew what she was doing and she knew it was wrong. She just…wanted Damon to share with her as much as she did him. But that's the thing. The truth was he didn't know a lot about her past, either. She got an idea. She grabbed her diary off of the floor and ran up the stairs.

She tip-toed through the Salvatore house, knowing it was useless; if there were any Vampires within a mile of her, they would detect movement. Elena got to the door and opened it very slowly. She stepped outside and closed the door silently. Her heart pounding, she ran to her house, praying that Jenna was at work.

Luckily, she was able to run in, grab her diaries and come back without any confrontation. She wanted to just stay in her room for a while, but she knew she couldn't. At least until tomorrow. She opened the front door to the Salvatore Boarding House to see Stefan sitting on the couch reading an old book.

"Hey."

He looked up and smiled solemnly. "Hi."

"Where's Lee?"

"Downstairs with Bonnie."

"Oh. Where's Damon?"

Stefan smirked slightly. It was weird seeing Damon's "smile" on his face. "In his room, hiding from Lee." He jumped a bit, and then smiled. "Damon heard that, I guess."

"Why? What did he say?"

"Typical Damon obscenities."

Elena laughed, and then stared at Stefan, not wanting to leave. Stefan smiled slightly, and then turned back to his book.

Elena's heart ached as she climbed the stairs to Damon's room. She opened the door without knocking – Damon more than likely already knew she was there. She swiftly scanned the room. No Damon.

The door behind her slammed and she jumped.

"Damon," She breathed, trying to calm her erratic heart.

She realized he must have just gotten out the shower, for his dark was even darker from the water, contrasting with the stunning blue of his eyes. The top three buttons of his black shirt were open, providing perfect exposure of his glistening bare chest.

She took a step back and swallowed. It was hard to have a stable conversation when she was staring at this gorgeous man. He was still angry; she could feel it, but the emotional wall was up, so if she wasn't looking for feeling, she wouldn't have found it.

"What are you doing here Elena?" He said flatly, moving by her to the full-length mirror with a comb in his hand.

It took Elena a minute to recompose herself and tear her eyes away from this beautiful creature before her.

"Here," She unzipped her bag and it over, letting spiral and composition notebooks, pieces of paper and a few leather covered journals fall onto his bed.

Damon turned and looked at the journals. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror, starting to comb his damp silky hair. "I don't want you to do this to 'make it up to me.'" He looked at her over his shoulder and grinned. "If I wanted you to make it up to me, you should know that I have better ways you could do _that_." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and turned to face the mirror once again.

Elena rolled her eyes. Only Damon would make a sexual comment at a serious time. "No, I don't want….you just… Dammit! Just listen! I-"

"It's kind of hard to listen when you haven't made a coherent sentence yet." He grinned.

Elena felt the sudden need to slap that arrogant smirk off his face, but she took a deep breath and tried again. "No. I just want you to know me a little better."

Damon raised an eyebrow and turned away from the mirror. "Really? By now I would have thought I knew every _inch_ of you."

"Damon!" She snapped. "I want you to know who I was before all of this, okay? When I was…better."

Suddenly serious, Damon nodded.

Elena turned to walk out the door, and before closing it she called back to him, "I'll make it up to you properly later."

Damon smirked. Naughty little human.

He walked over to his black-sheeted bed and opened each notebook, organizing them from oldest to newest, and finally began wandering through the mind of Elena Gilbert.

Bonnie, Lee and Jeremy sat in the Salvatore Library. Jeremy and Lee talked about Vampirism, how he learned everything after Lexi died. Jeremy asked about controlling his hunger, especially after almost eating Bonnie's entire family. Luckily Bonnie could sense this and they left.

Bonnie was looking over Emily's spell, trying to perfect her Grams' improvements.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"9:30." Lee said.

"Okay." She sighed. "In order for the spell to work, I will need 3 candles, and because Lexi turned you, and Anna…sort of turned you, I will need each of your guys' blood."

The two Vampires nodded.

"I will also need a powerful Vampire." She looked in the spell book. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I'll have to use Damon." She said in disgust. She shook her head. "Then I'll need two humans."

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"For Lexi and Anna. This will take a lot of Power – for me and them. They'll be very weak."

"Where will we find two willing humans?" Lee asked.

"Well, we could use Matt and Tyler." Jeremy said.

"Alright." Lee said. "When do we do this?"

"11:45." Bonnie replied.

"Why then?"

"Because the Full Moon will be the strongest."

(A/N: Get it? Tyler? Full Moon? Get it? Huh? Do ya?)

Elena walked downstairs into the living room to find Stefan still reading.

"What are you reading?" She sat down next to him.

"My father's old journal." She found it funny that he specified "old." Anything from their past is considered "old."

"Anything interesting?"

"I've read it before. It's mostly about that Founding Families and Damon and I."

"What about you guys?"

Stefan frowned slightly. "How much he hated Damon and loved me and the example I was to the town."

"Oh." Elena looked down at her hands.

Suddenly Stefan laughed.

"What?" She asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"I remember this. Here," He handed her the journal and she delicately took it, afraid of tearing it. She read.

"_Damon is simply preposterous! Today he has brought home whores! I walk in to see my son, his chest bare with three scantily clad young ladies draped around him. He looks up at me and smiles before saying, 'Hello father. Care to join us?' Apparently once he told these young ladies he was in the war, they were more than willing to come home with him. I understand that Damon is quite attractive, but he simply had too much arrogance to be with anybody worthy."_ Elena frowned at his words.

"_Stefan walks in and his young eyes had to see these women around his older brother. I found that Damon had been telling Stefan about these types of women and the way they pleasured him. Stefan asked me if I would allow him to buy one!"_ Elena began to laugh.

"How old were you guys?"

"I was 14 and Damon was 19." They laughed together and began reading more.

Damon had read 4 journals, which were filled with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena's parties, sleepovers, celebrity crushes (who knew Elena had a thing for David Boreanaz?), and even Matt. How sweet he was, cute he was, perfect he was, blah, blah, blah.

The journals started in 2005, and he was in 2007 now. Elena was 14 years old when she lost her virginity – to Matt.

Laughing to himself, he read about Elena's "First Time."

"It hurt a lot at first, but luckily he wasn't that big."

Damon doubled over in laughter. _Naughty, naïve Elena._

"I can't explain what it felt like, but it was AMAZING! I loved the sounds he made! :)"

So Elena likes noise? He could do that.

"Every moan and sigh made me hotter than the actual sex."

Once again, laughter erupted from Damon.

"_I was kind of sore afterwards, but I liked it. I can't tell daddy though, he wants me to wait until marriage. Mom thought it was sweet that I 'made love to my best friend.' Haha. I love mom. Well, I have to go call Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie is kind of afraid of sex and Caroline did it last year. Dirty whore! Ha ha just kidding."_

Damon got to the last diary when he heard Elena coming up the stairs. He walked over, and with superhuman speed opened the door and pulled her in.

"Hey." She said breathlessly.

Damon closed the door and began kissing her neck, then he licked he jugular vein, making her shiver.

"Mm…" She hummed.

"Are you ready to 'make it up to me'?" He whispered seductively.

"We shouldn't-mm…" Damon ran his tongue along her neck and jaw line.

Elena felt the familiar heat between her legs and moaned softly.

"Damon put his hand under her shirt and lightly ran his fingertips across her belly and she shivered once more. He slipped his hand inside her panties and began stroking and massaging.

Elena moaned and put her hands on Damon's shoulders to brace herself against him. He kissed her ear and his cool breath hit her neck before he slipped two fingers inside of her.

She felt herself getting wetter around his fingers and she moaned and pressed herself closer to him. "Damon…" She breathed and he penetrated her deeper with his fingers. She gasped and pushed him onto the bed.

His fingers slid out of her and she quickly took off her shirt. She climbed on top of him and unbuttoned his black shirt before pushing the diaries out of the way.

"Mm…Someone's eager." He teased. Elena stood up and took her own pants off, leaving her bra and panties on before crawling back onto the bed. She undid his belt and tossed it aside to unzip his pants. She quickly pulled them off of him and then tugged on the black boxers, exposing his erect member.

Elena bit her lip and moved to kiss his perfectly sculpted chest. She experimentally bit down on his left nipple and got satisfying results. Damon let out a moan and arched his back. The heat between her legs turned into an almost painful throbbing upon hearing this.

He started to reach behind her to unclip her bra, but Elena slapped his hand away. He rose his eyebrows, wondering what she was up to. It wasn't until she went lower and kissed his stomach that he realized it. She let her tongue dart out and lick his abs and he groaned in pleasure. She hesitated before she slid the tip of his erection into her warm mouth.

Damon gasped, then moaned. Elena was loving the control she had over him and took more of him in.

"Elena…"He groaned and wound his fingers in her dark locks. She tried to force all of him down and gagged slightly. "Relax your throat, Love." He whispered.

Elena opened her eyes to see his head lay back on the pillows, his eye closed in pleasure. She moaned softly and the vibrations caused Damon to arch his back and moan again. She sucked on him harder until she heard Damon let out a moan that could wake the dead and climaxed.

Elena swallowed every drop of him and raised her head, letting his cock slide out of her mouth slowly. She slithered up his body and he gave her an amused look before flipping them over. They looked at each other for a moment before his lips crashed onto hers.

Damon swiftly unclipped her bra and threw it across the room. He pulled her panties off and realized she was right; she did get turned on by cries of passion. Huh.

Elena suddenly grabbed him and pushed him, laying her body on his own.

Damon, obviously stronger, pushed her back down and she glared mockingly. "No," She said and tried to push him again, but he didn't let her this time. He smirked at her defeat and kissed her again. What he didn't expect was for her to bite down on his lower lips, drawing blood.

He licked the blood off of his own lips before smirking at the triumphant looking Elena.

"That's the way you want to play, huh?"

Before Elena could respond they were standing up, Damon pinning her up against the wall beside the bed.

_Damn, he's fast. _

He lifted her up, hitching her right leg around his hip before thrusting into her, earning a rather loud cry from Elena.

"Mhm." He smirked arrogantly and leaned his head down to suck on her neck lightly.

She moaned and Damon began thrusting into her faster and harder than ever.

"Damon!" She cried his name over and over again while digging her fingernails into the corded muscles of his back.

It was no longer his hands holding Elena up – She wrapped both legs around Damon as he braced himself against the wall, both hands on either side of her head. His head was against her neck, sweat coating his face from the force of their love-making.

"Damon!" She gasped in pleasure. "Bite me! Bite me!"

He pulled back and without stopping his thrusts, buried his fangs into her neck. Her fingernails drew blood on his back as she moaned in pure ecstasy.

The rush of endorphins took away any pain, and if anything, made the sex more pleasurable for the both of them.

"Damon! I'm-" She gasped. "I'm coming!"

She heard a growl low in his throat as his thrusts grew more forceful and he continued to drink from her.

Her climax hit full force and as Damon came inside her, she threw her head against the wall and moaned. Damon slowed his thrusts and eased himself out of her; both his fangs and his cock. Sweat engulfed their bodies and Elena went limp in his arms.

He chuckled softly and walked over, laying her on the black bed. He snuggled up beside her and pulled the thin sheet over their bare bodies. She gave him a lazy smile before closing her eyes.

Elena fell asleep almost immediately, and just as Damon closed his eyes, he heard a knock on the front door downstairs. He smirked and got out of bed without waking Elena, threw his clothes on and sped down the stairs. He leaned against the rail at the bottom of the stairs as Stefan let this person in.

"Well, well, Rick. What brings you here?" He smirked, ignoring the looks of surprise from Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy because they didn't know he was there.

"Where's Elena?" Alaric replied.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why is company always here for her? You didn't come here to see _me_?"

Alaric ignored his comment and finally Damon said, "Elena is sleeping. She kind of…worn out."

Alaric furrowed his brow, obviously confused. "Why?"

_That's right. The teacher didn't know._ Damon smirked. "I gave her the fucking she needed."

"…_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings. Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me! …Scream the way you would if I ravaged your body. Scream…the way you would if I ravaged your mind!"_

**Me: You didn't think I forgot about Alaric did you? He's one of my favorite characters!**

** Damon: Why?**

** Me: Cause. [sticks tongue out] Where's Ian? [gasp] Damon! Did you eat him! [thinks about that statement, then laughs.]**

** Stefan: You are so perverted. **

** Me: [hits him with mallet.]**

** Elena: [rolls eyes] He had to go work on a movie or something.**

** Me: [frowny face.]**

** Marilyn Manson: [walks in]**

** Me: [fangirl squeal] MARILYN MANSON! EEP!**

** Elena: 0.o WTF?**

** Stefan: [unconscious] **

** Damon: [narrows eyes] you look more like a Vampire than I do.**

** Me: [hits Damon with mallet.]**

** Marilyn Manson: [laughs]**

** Me: [fangirl squeal]**


	17. Chapter XVII: Freak on a Leash

Chapter 17: Freak on a Leash

**From the song: Freak on a Leash by KoRn**

** Me: [fangirl squeal] MARILYN MANSON!**

** Marilyn Manson: [smiles]**

** Stefan: [covers ears] Jeez, I think he heard you the twelfth time!**

** Me: I don't care! I love him!**

** Damon: Psh. More than me? [Mock pout]**

** Me: Aw. No, Damon. I will never love anyone more than you! [Hugs] But he can sing!**

** Elena: Yeah, if that's what you call it.**

** Me: HE SINGS, OKAY! He sings AND screams. THAT is talent!**

** Stefan: In what world?**

** Me: MINE!**

** Stefan: [rolls eyes] exactly.**

** Me: [Evil smile] Remember Stefan, you are in my world right now. This is MY story. **

** Stefan and Elena: [gulp]**

** Marilyn Manson: Maybe we could tie the Edward wanna-be and his Vampiress's Reincarnation up and force them to listen to my screaming until their ears bleed.**

** Me: [laughs]**

** Stefan and Elena: o.O**

** Damon: Hm. I like the way you think, Manson.**

** Me: [Drapes arms around Marilyn Manson and Damon.] Boys, we are going to have so much fun together.**

** Stefan: [mumbles] Katherine wanna-be. Pfft.**

** Me: [demon voice] SHUT IT BUNNY-EATER OR I WILL USE A MACHETE TO CUT YOUR SKULL OPEN AND LISTEN TO YOUR SCREAMS WHILE I EAT YOUR BRAIN MATTER!**

** Elena, Stefan, Damon and Marilyn Manson: o.O**

** Me: [giggles and kisses both Marilyn Manson and Damon on the cheek.] On with the show! Thank you guys SO MUCH for constantly reading this! I love you! [Blows kiss to all of you] I hope you don't hate me too much for this chapter! Heehee…*maniacal laughter***

_"Something takes a part of me; something's lost and never seen. Every time I start to believe, something's raped and taken from me…Life's gotta always be messing with me, can't they chill and let me be free…Feeling like I have no release. How many times have I felt diseased…?"_

Alaric's mouth dropped open. "You did _what_?"

"Sorry, was that too imprecise for you? Would you rather me use a _more_ modern term?" Damon pretended to think dramatically. "Okay, I got it." He smirked. "In other words," Clears throat. "Screwed her senseless, fucked her brains out, thrusted into her until she screamed my name, shagged her, made love to her, had sex with her, we did a little of the 'bumpin uglies,' went all 'wham-bam thank you ma'am' on her. Get it now, Rick?"

Alaric just stood there, eyes wide and jaw hanging. "You-" He then turned to Stefan. "What?"

"She's with him now." Stefan said solemnly.

"Oh." Alaric composed himself. "When did this happen?" Even though the question was directed to the others, Damon naturally spoke up first. "The night Isobel came to town. Elena invited me in and I convinced her we could have sex once and keep it from everyone, and then it was _her _who decided we should fuck a few more times." He shrugged.

"Please…_Stop_ saying that."

Damon chuckled. He had kept using the word just to disturb him – and apparently it was working.

"Okay, we _made looovveee_…."

Alaric rolled his eyes. "Okay. So what did I miss when I was gone?"

"Where did you go, anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"I took Jeremy home and Isobel showed up again."

Damon suddenly turned serious. "She did _what_?"

"I don't…" He sighed. "She thought she compelled me, but the truth is I was wearing vervain."

Damon rolled his eyes. Humans and that damned vervain.

"So we talked for a while and she heard that Katherine had died." He looked at Damon in pity. "That Damon killed her."

Damon immediately went into defense mode. "Do not think for one second I regret killing that bitch."

"But she said it messed you up."

Damon narrowed his eyes at Alaric. "And how the hell does she know this?"

"She…uh…" Alaric looked down.

Damon was in no mood for games. He flitted over and grabbed Alaric by the neck. "I am serious."

"She's been spying on Elena."

He let go of him. "Then how come you didn't know we were sleeping together?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Why not?" Isobel wasn't even here and she was pissing him off.

"I don't know. I don't know what she's up to or how much she knows. She won't even tell me where she lives, only that it's in town."

A growl erupted from Damon, making everyone look at him. He quickly grabbed his leather jacket.

"If Elena wakes up before I get back," he said shrugging the jacket on. "Tell her to call Jenna and say that she'll be home in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked at the same times Bonnie said, "She's not staying here?"

Ignoring Stefan Damon smirked at Bonnie. "Wouldn't want Aunt Jenna to get suspicious." He looked at Stefan. "You and Rick go get the gay boys." He opened the door then suddenly remembered something. Throwing a grin over his shoulder, he said, "And bring a leash."

Before anyone could ask, he was gone.

Alaric gave Stefan a confused look. "What?"

Jeremy smiled. "Bonnie is going to bring Anna and Lexi back."

"Lexi?"

Lee spoke up. "Lexi is my girlfriend. Damon killed her."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He awkwardly looked at Stefan. "Well, I guess we should go." Stefan nodded and they left.

Elena opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Damon's room. She smiled and rolled over, hoping to find Damon laying there with her. She frowned at the empty space and sat up. Woo, head rush.

She lay her head down on the pillow and looked around his room. Her diaries and journals were flung everywhere from her haste last night. She blushed and licked her lips. Where had that confidence come from, anyway?

Elena looked at the clock and sighed. It was 10:30. She should probably get up – they were going to do the spell soon and she wanted to be there to support Bonnie. She swung her legs over the bed and sat up, but as soon as she stood, a pain ripped through her and she fell to her knees, drastically light-headed.

_**Damon: HOLD ON! Is she pregnant?**_

_** Me: No, Vampires can't pro-create remember?**_

_** Damon: Sorry, I thought you were doing a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_** Me: [glares] shut up! AND DON'T INTERRUPT THE STORY!**_

__Elena sighed and tried to get up again, but the pain was too much. "Ow."

She then noticed the pain wasn't in her stomach, but between her legs. She blushed. _What the hell?_

There was a knock on the door.

"Elena?" It was Jeremy. "Are you alright?"

"Um-"

He opened the door and immediately closed it. "Sorry! I didn't realize…uh-"

"No, I'm fine, Jer. I'll be down in a minute."

"K." She heard his footsteps go down the stairs and she lay down on the floor, grabbing the sheet off of the bed to cover herself in case someone else showed up.

She lay there for a minute until the pain subsided a little, then stood up very slowly. She practically crawled to the bathroom and ran cold water over a washrag and rubbed it on her face and neck. She slowly got dressed and went downstairs, ignoring the pain.

She smiled to Bonnie, Lee and Jeremy. "Where is everyone?"

Bonnie frowned. "Stefan and Alaric went to get Matt and Tyler for the blood."

"Alaric? He's here?"

"He just stopped by."

"O…kay. Where's Damon?"

"We think he went to see Isobel."

Damon found where Isobel was staying by instinct rather than information and her normal choices. He opened the door and stepped through.

_No humans_. He thought.

Isobel wasn't there, so he took advantage of that and explored the house. 3 stories high, spacious living room and kitchen, fully furnished.

Damon smirked. He had taught her well.

He opened a door and stepped inside, slicking on a lamp. It was a bedroom and it didn't smell as though anyone except Isobel had been in it.

_Isobel?_

"Hello, Damon." He turned to see Isobel grinning. "I knew you'd end up finding me again." She raised an eyebrow. "But how exactly did you figure it out this time?"

Damon smirked at her. "I made you. I've always known where you are."

"Ah." She nodded. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to know why you have been spying on Elena and I."

Isobel scoffed. "Please, Damon. Get over yourself. I could care less about who's screwing my daughter. It's just a matter of whether or not she'll become a whore like Katherine and start sleeping with both of you." She laughed. "Which I see isn't a problem."

Damon rolled his eyes. "That doesn't explain why you showed up at Alaric's place. Or why you're even _here _again."

"Hey, I've lived here my whole life. Just because I decided to take a little trip away from home doesn't mean I have to stay out of Mystic Falls permanently. You of all people should know that. As for Alaric," she sighed. "He tricked me." She seemed amused by that. "I thought I had compelled him, but oh well." She shrugged. "Maybe we can hang out later."

"You are so self-absorbed, Isobel." Damon stepped closer to her.

She grinned and moved closer to him. "I learned from the best, Damon. Both you and Katherine."

Damon growled at her.

"Now, why did you kill her?" Isobel frowned dramatically.

"Because, she's a bitch that needed it."

"Oh-ho. It took you 145 years to figure that one out?"

Now their faces were so close that if Isobel licked her lips, she would have licked Damon, too. "Bite your tongue Isobel."

She smirked at him. "Mm..." she pressed her lips to his and prodded his lips with her tongue.

He opened his mouth.

Isobel didn't take her eyes off of Damon as he unzipped his pants, feeling herself getting wet.

"Mm. Damon, your body is just as delicious as I remember."

He smirked at her and took off his shirt. In that second, he was in front of her. Naked.

"I want to kill you, but I suppose I should get a good fuck out of you beforehand."

"Mm. Such sweet words." She smirked at him.

"Remember what you said to me the first time?"

They were close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Oh yes. I asked you to turn me and you said there was a price." Isobel licked her lips. "And I said that you were a Vampire whore." She laughed.

Damon ran his fingers through her dark hair. "While you were _human,_ you slept with John, you slept with Alaric, and you slept with me – and somehow _I _am the whore?"

"Oh yes. I'm not human now, Damon. Do want you please."

In one quick movement, Damon ripped the front of Isobel's dress, exposing her black lace lingerie.

He smirked at her. "Isobel, such cliché attire for a Vampire."

Damon pushed her down on the bed roughly. He climbed on top of her and tore the front of her bra. She moaned as Damon ran his tongue between her breasts and down across her stomach. He used his teeth to rip her black panties off and ran his tongue slowwlllyy over her. He inserted two fingers and she moaned, completely covering his fingers with her juices.

"Well, well, Isobel. Like mother like daughter, huh?"

Isobel let out an animalistic growl and flipped Damon over so she was on top of him.

"Fuck you." She hissed.

He smirked, but there was a daring edge to it. "Bring it, honey."

Isobel slammed down on him, his manhood completely filling her. She rode him hard and he gripped her hips roughly, knowing that if she was human, he would be bruising her.

Damon slid out of her and pushed her against the desk across the room, knocking over a lamp, making the room go dark. He slammed into her and began thrusting. She braced herself, placing her hands on the desk. Damon roughly pulled almost all the way out before crushing their pelvises together; the force of it causing some books and papers to fall from the desk. He repeated this gesture over and over again.

She came hard, screaming his name. Without stopping his thrusts, Damon reached back and grabbed a fist full of her hair. "Listen, you bitch. The only reason I am keeping you alive is for Elena. She would hate it if you died a slow painful death. But if you ever fuck with me and Elena again, I will rip. Your. Head. Off. Got it?"

In three more thrusts, her warmth tightened around his cock and he spilled himself inside of her.

Breathing heavily, Isobel leaned against the desk. She hissed as Damon slid out of her. He got his underwear and pants on when Isobel grabbed him and threw him against the wall. She leaned in to whisper, "So tell me Damon. Who can _fuck_ you better?"

He smirked and picked up his shirt from the floor. He reached for the door handle and looked back at her tauntingly.

"Elena." And he was gone.

"Alright." Stefan said to everyone in the Salvatore Library. "Matt and Tyler know everything right now, and they've promised not to tell anyone."

Bonnie, Lee, Alaric, Jeremy and Elena looked at them. Matt looked a little freaked out and Tyler looked suspicious.

"As soon as Damon gets back we'll-"

"I'm here!" Damon suddenly appeared and looked at his watch. "11:43. let's get this show on the road." He smirked.

Elena smiled at him and he flitted over to sit by her.

"Okay." Bonnie lit the candles and took a deep breath. "Lee, Jeremy. Give me your hands." She slashed each of their palms, letting the blood trickle over the candles, and, oddly enough, as she chanted in Latin, the blood didn't cause the flames to go out. Lee and Jeremy sat down as Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated.

She began chanting again. Books flew off of shelves and papers were strewn everywhere as a gust of wind hit everyone. Bonnie looked up to the heavens and chanted one final word before falling completely limp. She opened her eyes and the candles suddenly blew out and all of the lights flickered on.

On the floor in front of her were unconscious Anna and Lexi.

And Pearl.

And Harper.

And Frederick.

And Bethanne.

And Logan.

And Vicki.

And Katherine.

_Damn._

"…_Sometimes I cannot take this place. Sometimes it's my life I can't taste. Sometimes I cannot feel my face. You'll never see me fall from grace…"_


	18. Chapter XVIII: Bring Me Down

Chapter 18: Bring Me Down

**From the song: Bring Me Down by: Puddle of Mudd**

**Me: OH MY GOSH! Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing! I just checked the reviews and when I saw I had that many I got off of the computer chair and did a happy dance and clapped like a little girl! LOL But seriously I KNEW you would hate me for that chappie! HAHAHA I'm evil. **

** Marilyn Manson: Jeez, what kind of story is this?**

** Me: The Vampire Diaries.**

** Marilyn Manson: Never heard of it.**

** Me: [demon voice] WHAT?**

** Marilyn Manson: um…uh… [Gulps]**

** Me: [laughs] Okay, do you know who Ian Somerhalder is?**

** Damon: [growls]**

** Me: [hits him with a mallet.] You are a fan of LOST right?**

** Marilyn Manson: Yes. Oh! Did he play Boone?**

** Me: YEP! [Grins]**

** Marilyn Manson: He died. [Sad face] **

** Elena: Marilyn Manson is a fan of LOST?**

** Me: [to fans] Yep! It's true! He likes LOST! :) **

** Stefan and Elena: o.O**

** Damon: O…kay…**

** Marilyn Manson: He was cute. I didn't like Shannon, though.**

** Everyone: [nods]**

** Damon: WAIT! Did you just call Ian Somerhalder cute?**

** Marilyn Manson: [nods] Yeah. Why?**

** Damon, Stefan and Elena: o.O**

** Me: I know, right? [Puts arm around him and kisses his cheek.] On with the Show!**

_**"**__Make no promises to me…your quickly fading…watch out for all familiar signs when you're going the wrong way…Jesus never sleeps when your being a Sinner…"  
_

Alaric, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Lee, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Elena silently took in the Vampires on the floor.

Jeremy was the first to speak. "What did you do?"

"I…don't know." Bonnie started flipping through the pages of Emily's spell book. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Yeah, apparently." Damon scoffed.

Elena slowly stood up and walked towards the Vampires on the floor. "What do we do?"

Damon came up behind her and nudged Frederick with his boot. "Stake and burn." He smirked when Elena rolled her eyes.

"We can't just…wait and see if they'll leave peacefully first?"

"Um, newsflash, Elena. We tried that, and almost got killed in the process."

Behind them, Alaric nodded in agreement.

Damon nudged Frederick again.

"Damon!" Elena scolded. "Stop that!"

"It's not like they have a problem with it."

"But still-"

"Guys!" Matt said. "We need to figure out what to do."

Everyone looked at the Vampires.

Bonnie spoke up. "I think Damon's plan is best. Stake and burn the ones we don't want."

Damon smirked at her. "You just love that plan, huh?"

Bonnie glared. "I would like it better if you were with them."

"Guys!" Elena cut in. "Let's just do it."

"Okay," Bonnie sighed. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight, why?"

Damon put his arm out to silence them. "Hold on." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Tyler.

Feeling uncomfortable, Tyler sank back. "What?"

In a second Damon was in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He struggled against Damon.

"Dude? _Really?_ I thought we went over this." He started for the back door. "Come on."

Exchanging glances, they followed.

Damon let go of Tyler and stood in front of him. "Do you know anything about your ancestors?"

Tyler looked at him like he was crazy. "Not really, why?"

Damon smirked and looked at the Full Moon. "Take about two steps backwards."

"Wha-"

"Just do it."

Tyler obeyed and once the moonlight hit him he fell to the ground.

"Tyler!" Matt tried to run after him but Damon grabbed him.

Tyler began shaking uncontrollably and started screaming. Everyone watched in astonishment as the air seemed to shimmer around him before Tyler's body grew and became more and more wolf-like.

"Tyler?" Matt whispered.

In the blink of an eye, a dark gray wolf with light golden eyes that seemed to glow appeared.

It growled and started towards them.

"Everyone, get back in the house!"

"But Damon-" Elena began.

"NOW!"

Everyone scrambled in the house while Damon grabbed Tyler and pushed him onto the ground. The wolf growled and flipped over, sending Damon flying against a tree.

"You're a strong thing, aren't you?" He started towards the wolf again and Tyler lunged forward to attack.

Damon moved to the side and grabbed Tyler's tail. (A/N: Haha.) He slammed Tyler back onto the ground and held him in place. Suddenly Stefan appeared and helped hold the wolf down. Tyler calmed down and they eased up a little. Suddenly he jumped up and through the window of the Boarding House.

Damon and Stefan ran into the house where Tyler was running towards everyone. Everyone tried to get away but Tyler was too fast. He lunged forward and grabbed Elena by the shoulder and slammed her down. Elena screamed and tried to fight against the wolf. Alaric threw something at Tyler to get his attention and he growled and jumped on Alaric, ripping into his skin.

"Tyler! Stop!" Stefan and Damon grabbed Tyler.

"Jeremy!" Damon called. "Go open the door to the basement."

Jeremy obeyed and Damon and Stefan dragged Tyler down, threw him in the cellar and locked the door.

Tyler calmed himself and stopped shaking and growling. The three Vampires went back upstairs. Everyone was shaken and Elena, Matt and Alaric were wounded.

After a moment of shocked silence, Damon said, "Well that was fun."

Everyone rolled their eyes, but was relieved that someone had said something.

"Alright," Stefan said. "Alaric, Matt and Elena – come here and I'll help you."

"Yeah, _that's_ a good idea." Damon replied. "_I'll_ do it."

"Um…Damon?" Bonnie said, looking down at the Vampires.

The scent of blood from Matt, Elena and Alaric had caused the Vampires begin to move. They all opened their eyes and looked around, but didn't move their bodies. A couple of them hissed.

"Alright, Alaric." Damon said calmly. "Get a few stakes. Elena, Matt, come here." Alaric ran out to his car, ignoring the pain, and brought in about 20 stakes.

"Jeez, Rick. Prepared for a rampage, are you?" Damon smirked.

"I like to be prepared." He replied simply.

Stefan, Bonnie, Damon and Lee began staking.

"Wait!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Anna's mom. Save her."

"Jeremy we-"

Stefan began but Damon interrupted. "Alright. Leave Pearl."

Damon looked at Katherine right before he put a stake to her chest. He gently moved her hair out of her face and caressed her face. Suddenly a stake was rammed into her chest. Damon looked up to see Bonnie, a silent determination on her face.

Pearl, Anna and Lexi were left.

"Alright. Let's put them in the fireplace."

The four of them dragged the bodies to the fireplace and watched as they went up in flames, turning to ash.

Stefan sighed and looked over at Anna, Lexi and Pearl.

"Alaric, Matt and Elena are injured so they could give them their blood before you heal them."

Damon simply nodded.

"Guys," Bonnie said. "I'm so sorry! I think I messed up my grandma's parts in Emily's spell."

"Yeah," Damon replied coldly. "I think you did."

Stefan glared at him. "Damon, you-"

"No, do you have any idea what it was like to have to watch Katherine die _again_?"

"But Damon I-"

"No." He interrupted. "You help clean up and I want you out of here."

Everyone was shocked at the way Damon was acting. He turned and pointed to Alaric, Matt and Elena. "You three. Alaric, you give blood to Pearl. Matt, give blood to Lexi, and Elena, you give blood to Anna."

He wasn't asking – he was demanding.

Stefan and Jeremy helped them, but Jeremy felt his face change and stepped back. "I can't do it."

"That's okay, Jer. Just go sit down for a minute." Stefan said.

Matt, Elena and Alaric wiped their finger across their wounds and put it to each of the Vampire's lips.

"Step back," Stefan ordered and everyone stood across the room.

Pearl was the first to open her eyes. She slowly sat up and looked around. She looked down at Anna. "Annabelle? Annabelle, wake up?"

Anna slowly opened her eyes. "Mama?" She smiled. "Mama!" Pearl and Anna stood up and hugged and cried.

Lexi gasped and stood up quickly. She looked around in confusion.

"Lexi?" Stefan said and she smiled at him.

She ran and hugged him. "Stefan! Oh my gosh!"

She turned and glared at Damon. She sauntered over and grabbed a stake out of Alaric's hand. Before Damon could stop her, she plunged the stake in his stomach.

"Now we're even, fucker."

"_Look back into those devious minds, they keep pushing and pulling…"_


	19. Chapter XIX: Dead Is The New Alive

Chapter 19: Dead is the New Alive

**From the song: Dead is the New Alive by: Emilie Autumn**

**Damon: Emilie Autumn? Who is that?**

**Me: She's kind of weird.**

**Stefan: As opposed to the other music you listen to?**

**Me: …good point.**

**Elena: [laughs]**

**Me: Here **

**Everyone: [listens to my Emilie Autumn playlist] o.O WTF?**

**Me: HAHAHA! **

**Marilyn Manson: I have to go.**

**Me: NOOO! [Sobs]**

**Marilyn Manson: [smiles.] I am only allowed to be gone a few days.**

**Elena: Why?**

**Stefan: [whispers] I don't think you want to know.**

**Marilyn Manson: [smiles] you've already got to know me.**

**Stefan: [shudders]**

**Me, Damon and Marilyn Manson: [laugh]**

**Me: okay. Bye bye. [Pout]**

**Marilyn Manson: Bye.**

**Me: [sigh] …**

**Lestat from Queen of the Damned comes in.**

**Me: [FanGirl Squeal!] AHH! [Faints]**

**Damon: Who are you?**

**Lestat: I am the Vampire Lestat. [Grins]**

**Elena: What's up with the leather pants?**

**Lestat: I'm daring.**

**Stefan: Why did Nykki faint? **

**Lestat: [smirk] I have that effect on women.**

**Damon: You did not just sexily smirk! [Stands up] Hold my earrings, Elena!**

**Everyone: o.O**

**Damon: [clears throat] I mean…uh…nice to see a **_**real**_** Vampire, not a bunny eater.**

Damon dropped to his knees in agony. "Bitch!" He painfully pulled the stake out and started towards Lexi until Elena put a hand on his chest.

"Damon, don't."

Damon turned around and went upstairs to change his shirt.

Lee stood up. "Lexi."

Lexi ran towards him and kissed him.

"I missed you." Lee said to her.

As soon as Anna spotted Jeremy she ran to him. "Jeremy!"

He held out his arms to hug her but she stopped. "Jeremy…what did you do?"

He smiled. "I turned like you wanted me too."

Anna frowned. "But…I wanted you to turn for us. Why didn't you stay human after John killed me?"

Jeremy swallowed. "I didn't want to feel the pain of losing you."

"Hey, guys," Alaric called. "I think you missed one."

Everyone looked to see Alaric push the desk away, revealing Vicki.

"Vicki!" Jeremy ran to her. "Elena!" He called. "Come here!"

"What, Jer?" She walked over to look at Vicki when Jeremy roughly grabbed her. He wiped his fingers on her bleeding wound and put them up to Vicki's mouth.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" Elena asked frantically.

"Saving her!"

"Jeremy, Vicki was unstable. She tried to kill you!"

"Well, I wouldn't remember that, now would I?" He shot back and Elena went silent.

Vicki slowly opened her eyes and sat up, holding her head. "Jeremy? Where am I?"

"You're at Stefan and Damon's house."

"What? Why am I here? The last thing I remember," She stood up. "Was the Halloween Party. We were making out outside and…Jer, what happened?"

"You…tried to kill me and Elena."

"Oh. Jer, I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's okay. It's okay, Vicki." He hugged her.

Everyone heard Damon laugh from the steps. "This ought to be an interesting love triangle." He walked down the stairs. "Like the old days, huh Stefan? Remember? Though I think it may be harder with Vicki, Anna with Jeremy. It was easier with two guys than two girls, huh Stefan?"

No one but Pearl, Elena and Jeremy knew what he was talking about.

Stefan glared warningly. "We don't need to get into that, Damon."

"You know, you're right. We've both gotten into enough haven't we?"

Elena blushed.

Damon and Elena lay on the bed in their underwear, passionately kissing. Damon braced himself above her with his hands on either side of her head. Elena moaned softly, enjoying the taste of his tongue on hers. Suddenly Damon pulled back.

"I hear you Stefan." He smirked and looked up at Stefan when he opened the door. "What's up?"

"Uh…" He looked away.

"Spit it out, Mr. Brooding."

"I think you should go check on Tyler."

"Um…" He pretended to think about it. "No thanks."

"Damon-"

"Hey, why don't you have Alaric or Bonnie do it?"

"What if he's still unstable?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "They don't have to open the cellar; they just have to peek inside. Now if you don't mind…"

Stefan closed the door and left to go check on Tyler himself.

Damon leaned down and his lips didn't get an inch away from Elena's when Bonnie burst through the door.

Damon let out a frustrated growl. "Yes?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Ah, damn._

"Um…in 1864, my brother and I started screwing a Vampire that turned us. My abusive father never loved me and was a Vampire hunter and he shot my brother and me. I have lived eternity alone except for a lot of one night stands with sorority girls and I hate my brother and Katherine for not being there for me, and I almost destroyed this town until the love of my life for 146 years came back, and I staked her. Does that answer your question or do you want to do a Dr. Phil special?"

"Elena-" Bonnie began but Damon stood up and grabbed her, pushing her out the door and closing it.

"Damon, what was that all about?"

Damon sighed. "Well, Isobel came back."

"…and?"

"I found her."

"…and?"

"I threatened her."

"And…?"

"I slept with her."

"You WHAT?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She seduced _me_. I was just using her." He shrugged indifferently and Elena realized his walls were up again. It's been weeks since he's used them on her and it hurt to see him disconnected again.

"_That's_ your excuse?"

Bonnie knocked on the door angrily. "Damon, Open this door right now!"

He rolled his eyes. "We are talking!"

Bonnie huffed and told him to go into the library.

"Um…I'll pass."

"NOW!"

He smirked at Elena. "Demanding little thing, isn't she?"

Elena started crying.

Anna watched as Jeremy talked Vicki through everything. She couldn't help the pang of jealousy that had entered her.

"Annabelle," Pearl sat down on the couch next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mama." She hugged her and smiled.

"You're worried about this Vicki girl getting between you and Jeremy."

She reluctantly nodded.

Pearl rubbed her back soothingly. "If Jeremy really loves you, you won't have anything to worry about."

"He loved her first."

"Trust me, sweetheart." But the truth was, the way the boy looked at this Vicki girl, she wasn't so sure, either.

Stefan, Bonnie, Lee and Lexi stood in the Salvatore Library, waiting for Damon and Elena to come downstairs.

Elena walked in, her face tear-stained. Damon obviously didn't do anything to help her. Then Damon came in, looking positively calm; wearing his impenetrable mask of indifference.

"What are we doing here _again_?" Damon asked, smirking.

Bonnie just glared at him.

Stefan was the first to speak. "Bonnie wants to try a spell on us."

"Oh yes, that worked so well the last time." Damon sat down on the couch and gestured towards Bonnie. "Yes, please. Enthrall me with your way to screw up our lives again."

"Damon, stop." Stefan replied.

Ignoring him Damon asked with a smirk, "Where's the fearsome threesome…and Pearl and Matt?"

"Upstairs."Alaric replied. "Trying to help Vicki. They'll be down in a second."

He nodded. "Well I suppose my apology was empty, then." He said with a smirk.

"Apology?" Elena turned to him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I apologized to your brother for turning Vicki."

"Why?"

Damon growled in irritation and stood up. "If this little tyrant is going to ensue, I'll need a drink." In the blink of an eye he was back with a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. He sat down to see everyone staring at him. He waved a hand. "Go on ahead." He took a swig from the bottle.

Vicki, Pearl, Matt, Anna and Jeremy came down the stairs, each one looking agitated; each for a different reason.

"O…kay." Bonnie turned to Alaric, Stefan, Lexi, Vicki, Pearl, Anna, Jeremy, Matt, Lee and Elena. "First I want to do a spell on everyone. It will momentarily let everyone see what's inside your mind. It will help everyone subconsciously understand what the others thinking is, and in the long run will keep everyone safe."

Damon immediately stood up. "I'm out."

"No! You have to. Emily's spell book says that we have to be linked, and you are the most powerful one besides Lexi, and she's not strong enough right now – you're the one that will be the key." He still showed reluctance so she added, "Do you really think I would bring you down here if I wasn't using you?"

He smirked. "Touché." And he sat back down.

"Damon, come here and join hands with me."

Damon sighed and stood up again. He walked across the room, handing the bottle to Alaric on the way. He grabbed Bonnie's hands and sighed. "What are we doing, exactly?"

"Shh." Bonnie closed her eyes. She said three words in Latin and opened her eyes. Every candle lit up and a gust of wind hit everyone. Suddenly everybody gasped simultaneously as images and colors flowed through their minds. For some reason, they could identify each thought with the person.

Elena's – colors of guilt, shame, love, lust and selflessness.

Jeremy's – colors of confusion, love, hunger and satisfaction.

Bonnie's – colors of hate, anger, want and selflessness.

Lexi's – colors of need, hope and love.

Lee's – colors of finality, love and happiness.

Stefan's - colors of guilt, need and hope.

Vicki's – colors of confusion, anger and lust.

Matt – colors of confusion, hope, selflessness, guilt.

Pearl – colors of hope, love, and anger.

Alaric – colors of confusion, anger and selflessness.

Anna – colors of regret, hope, hate, love and selflessness.

And finally, Damon's – flashing colors of rage, black streaks of hate and anger, red streaks of lust, want, and need, blue streaks of hopelessness, guilt, misery and shame, orange streaks of confusion, longing, selfishness, selflessness. But mostly self-loathing. A lot of that.

Everyone had the breath knocked out of them as they turned to stare, but it wasn't at Bonnie, who had performed this amazing spell, but Damon, whose mind seemed to contradict itself.

No one said a word, not even Damon. They stared at him incredulously.

Pearl was the first to break the silence. "Damon, what-"

Damon seemed to come back and before anyone could blink was upstairs and out the door.

Everyone was silent. And no one followed him.

6:00 a.m.

Tyler lay in the cellar in human form. He groggily opened his eyes, wondering what had happened.

He sat up. What did he do? He felt over his body for scars or wounds. There weren't any. What was he? A mutant? Part dog? _What?_

And Damon…he seemed to know what was going to happen. Who is he – really?

"Hey." Stefan said through the bars. "I have some clothes for you."

"Stefan?" He stood up.

"Yeah." He opened the door.

"Why am I not…"

"A wolf?" Stefan handed him that clothes. "It only lasts until the sun comes up, then you change back."

"How often will it happen?"

"Every time there is a full moon."

Tyler blinked.

"Every month."

"No!" Tyler put his head in his hands.

Stefan nodded sympathetically. "Come on upstairs when you get dressed." And he left.

"I'm worried about Damon," Elena said. "It's been 5 hours since he left."

"He'll come back when he's ready." Alaric said.

Elena sighed. "What was that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't."

Pearl spoke up. "Damon has a lot on his mind. That's what it is."

"But it can't be that simple." Matt said. "There's something really wrong with him."

"I don't know." Pearl replied. "There's something eating at him. What did you guys see?"

"Lust and anger mostly. And self-loathing." Elena said.

Jeremy nodded. "I saw some longing, like he misses someone, too."

"And a lot of need and confusion." Lee said. "But mostly he seems to hate himself."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement.

"Are you talking about me?" A voice slurred from the doorway.

"Damon!" Elea jumped up and hugged him, almost making him fall over, then stepped back. "Are you drunk?" She asked reprovingly.

"Yep." He grinned and held up a half-empty bottle. "This is my…mm…7th I believe."

"Seven?" Elena exclaimed.

"Yeppers!" He walked upstairs, almost falling twice and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Elena helplessly turned to the others.

Oh, boy._ This_ was going to be fun.

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! Chapter 19? REALLY? You guys are screwed up! xD There will be your lemon fix in the next chappie, though. Who will it be? Hmm…. :D


	20. Chapter XX: Brain Stew

Chapter 20: Brain Stew

**From the song: Brain Stew by Green Day**

**Me: Okay, some of you were confused, and I apologize for that. The reason Bonnie did the spell was so everyone could see who they could trust and who could help everyone out the most. K?**

**Damon: You listen to old music.**

**Me: Nuh-uh! [Crosses arms defiantly.]**

**Stefan, Damon, Elena and Lestat: [raise eyebrow]**

**Me: Okay I do.**

**Lestat: [puts arm around me] don't worry, you have good…**_**taste**_**. [Smirk]**

**Me: [giggles hysterically]**

**Elena: So…um…Lestat?**

**Lestat: Yes?**

**Me: [melts]**

**Elena: You are pretty much the…original Vampire. You know, Anne Rice, right?**

**Lestat: [grins] Yes, I am. I have a question, though. How are you two able to walk in sunlight?**

**Stefan: [holds up hand] these rings.**

**Lestat: [walks over, letting me slide to the ground.] Fascinating. Are there any more like it?**

**Damon: No. [Brood.]**

**Everyone: o.O**

**Me: HAHAHAHA YOU ARE BROODING LIKE STEFFIE! **

**Stefan: [brood]**

**Damon: Just get on with this!**

**Lestat: [laughs]**

**Me: [swoon]**

"…_As time ticks by, still I try. No rest for cross tops in my mind… My mind is set on overdrive…crooked spine, my senses dulled. Passed the point of delirium…"_

As Tyler and Stefan walked up the stairs, they heard, "Seven?" "Yeppers!" Then they heard someone fall twice before a door closed. They walked into the living room and everyone looked a Tyler.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Drunk. In his room." Alaric replied.

"Tyler!" Matt ran over and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little fuzzy." He said, smiling.

"You can go sit down, Tyler." Stefan said.

"Ty!" Vicki ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Vick. What happened?"

"Um…I'm not sure. From what Jeremy told me, Damon turned me into a Vampire, Stefan staked me," She glared. "And Bonnie brought me back. She's a witch."

Tyler nodded. "Yeah."

"Tyler," Stefan said. "This is Pearl, Anna, Lee, Lexi and you know the rest."

He leaned over and whispered, "Are they all Vampires?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes.

Suddenly Damon walked down the stairs again. "Oh, and by the way," He sped over to Matt and began to compel him.

"You want to go home and tell nobody about this."

Matt nodded and walked out the door.

"What did you just do to my brother?" Vicki yelled.

"Mind control." Damon said back indifferently, and then walked over to the bar.

"Damon," Elena said. "I think you have had enough to drink."

Damon laughed. "Oh, Elena, there is no such thing. Besides, I'm not drunk enough to go back to screwing your mother yet." He grinned and poured himself a drink, going back upstairs.

Everyone stood there awkwardly.

All of the Vampires went out to hunt that night, (and Lexi got blood bags) so they were strong and energized for the time being. Tyler was able to go back home to his mother without speaking a word about what had happened, as promised.

Pearl, Anna, Jeremy and Lexi were the first to come back. Stefan came in next. Alaric was living at the Boarding House for the time being, and Elena was packed, ready to head back home.

"I should probably-" The doorbell interrupted her.

She opened the door. "Sherriff Forbes?"

"Hello Elena."

"I am so sorry about Caroline, I-"

"That's not why I came here. I need to see Damon."

"I'm here!" Elena stepped aside to see a drunken Damon.

"Hello…Damon." Sherriff Forbes said cautiously.

"What's up?"

"Could I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Yeah." He walked outside and closed the door.

Jeremy sat in his room, waiting for everyone else to come back from hunting. To be honest, he didn't feel the love for Vicki like he had before. There was something about her he didn't like now, and he didn't need her. He needed Anna. He-

There was a light knock on the door. "Jeremy?"

It was Anna. "Come in."

She smiled at him sadly.

"What's wrong?"

She sat next to him. "Jeremy, I…do you love me still?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"What about Vicki?"

"Anna, I don't feel that way about her anymore. I promise. You are the only one I love."

Anna hugged him. "I love you Jeremy."

"Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"I promise."

Jeremy pressed his lips to hers.

There was a knock on the door. "Guys?" It was Elena. "Could you come down for a second?"

_(A/N: HA! I trickededed youzz!)_

"Are you drunk?"

"Yep."

"O…kay. I need your help."

"With?"

"I thought John Gilbert's device had gotten rid of the Vampires in town, but we staked two of them last night."

She took two steps back and pointed at Lee and Vicki's dead bodies on the ground.

Damon studied them. "That sucks. No pun intended." He smirked.

"What I don't understand is that Vicki was dead. How did she come back as a Vampire? Again?"

Damon shrugged. "Who the hell knows anymore?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yep!"

"Damon, I'm worried about you."

He looked at her, and then his expression darkened, an evil smile playing at his lips as he took a predatory step towards her. "You know what? You're right. There is something wrong with me."

"Whatever it is, Damon, I can help you." She took a step back, trying to keep her face composed, but her heart was thundering in fear.

He took another step towards her. "I am one of the Founding Families." Though it wasn't a question, Sherriff Forbes nodded. "But really, the only reason I 'teamed up' with you was to get information." Another step.

Another step back. "About?"

"The council of course!" He cried cheerfully. "I wanted to know how many people knew about the Vampires." Another step.

"W-why?" Sherriff Forbes was now backed up against the fence.

He leaned in close to her. "Why don't you tell me?" He leaned back and she saw his face. His face had changed.

"Oh my god, Damon what _happened?_"

He rolled his red eyes. "I didn't get turned. I've been a Vampire since 1864. So has my brother. _I _am the original Vampire you were tracking." He grinned. "And I knew it all along."

Sherriff Forbes, a frightened look on her face quickly pulled out a stake, pulling back to stab it in his heart.

He smirked. "Sorry, Sherriff." He snapped her neck.

"Damon! What the hell?" Alaric ran over and checked Sherriff Forbes's pulse. "Why did you do that?"

"She was in my way." He shrugged.

"In the way of _what_?" Alaric yelled.

"My new plan." And he was gone.

"I have faith in you Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head reluctantly. "I don't want to do this."

"Bonnie," Jeremy said steadily. "We all trust you."

"But I messed up-"

"So what?" Lexi said. "We all mess up. Trust me." She grinned.

Anna smiled. "Bonnie, you can do it."

Elena looked at her friend. "Bonnie, there's something wrong with Damon. You saw what just happened out there. He needs help, and you're the only one who can do that right now."

Bonnie sighed and opened the spell book. "This spell should open up Damon's mind, kind of like what I did to all of us so we could know each other's wishes better, but this will also open his heart and…._hopefully_ it will help him learn to trust and have more compassion."

Damon walked soberly through the door and everyone looked at him.

Bonnie gave him a confused look. "Why don't you look drunk anymore?"

Damon smirked at her, but his eyes were cold. "A Vampire's…_drunkenness_ only lasts an hour or so." The smirk on his lips fell as he realized there was something up with everyone. He decided to distract them. "Lexi, Lee's dead. Jeremy, Vicki's dead."

Everyone jumped up. Aversion successful. "What?"

"Sherriff Forbes staked them. Alaric is burying them and putting her in the woods or something." He said indifferently.

Suddenly Bonnie glared and started chanting in Latin.

"What is she doing?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"We all care about you." Elena replied.

The candles lit up and the lights flickered. Bonnie then stopped chanting and looked up at Damon. A gust of wind hit everyone, the candles going out, but the only one who fell backwards because of it was Damon.

He lay unconscious until Elena ran to his side. "Damon? Are you okay?" She began to panic until he opened his blue eyes.

"Elena?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?" Bonnie whispered.

Elena and Damon stood up and he looked at her curiously, like there was something he didn't realize before. "Elena…"

He suddenly pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I guess it did." Jeremy said, laughing.

Then Damon kissed her. Not a peck, either. Completely passionate. He then ran his hands up her shirt and pressed her closer to his body. Elena gasped when she felt his erection.

Bonnie furrowed her brows. _"Oh, Hell."_

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I know I said this chapter was going to have a lemon, but the next chapter is just LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! CHAPTER 20? ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS! I LOVE YOU! LoL _

_Just for no apparent reason, I am going to give you a list of my fave VD stories; though I'm sure you have read most of these. Haha. NOTE: Not ALL are smutty…xD _

**Fool For Love – Angel's Blue-eyed Girl** (One of the first authors I favorited.)

**Georgia On My Mind – MeredithGirl –** (One of the first stories I favorited)

**Shows They Can't Do Together – ****kazumiXheartless** (YOU WILL DIE LAUGHING!)

**Any Way You Choose To Give It – BadBoysAreBest**

**I Need the Truth – tbird1965** (This story made me learn to read ALL of the warnings…very unexpected LOL Good fic, though)

**Spell Caster – Death'sAngel18** (SLASH! LOL)

**A Tomb to Forget – Fenris242**

**Things that Damon Would Never Say – Dbz VD** Rox (Once again, DIE LAUGHING!)

**Ian – tomatokitty** (It's different, but it's good!)

**Therapy – The Head Reviewer** (I am in therapy so this story was REALLY funny to me!)

**Getting Into Bed – ****tsukikomew**

**Captive – Athazagoraphobiac** (VERY Original! I liked it!)

**Under the Cover of Darkness – Kara.R.K** (Once again, very original and different but AWESOME!)

**Sins of the Father DES/Sins of the Father To Heir is Human DES Sequel –** destyshell (OMG! WOWZA! LOL HEED WARNINGS PEOPLE! But it is good and…well…ahem…VERY original LOL)

**Damon, the Substitute Teacher – Dbz VD Rox**

**I Love the Way You Lie - Ciara2531** (OMG! Damon/Katherine- IT HAD ME GOING "HOLY CRAP!" After I read it! IT IS UNBELIVEABLY GOOOOODDDD!)

**Which Witch is Which – prettydeadgirl** (FUNNY!)

_Kkkk so… that's it. Thanks for reading! _

_But really guys, Thank you SO much for reading! If you get the time, I suggest you take a look at all of these! They are REALLY Good! _


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but this is going to be the last chapter of the story and I want to make it right. Plus real life is bitch, sometimes. LOL Now, for all who saw the first episode of season two: OH MY EFFING GAWD! I HATE ELENA NOW! HATE HER HATE HER HATE HER! I've always hated Katherine but now Elena's just as bad. *Pouts*

WHY DOES NO ONE LOVE DAMON! *sobs*

If you haven't seen it, I won't spoil it for you. :D IT IS GOOOOD though! xD

But here's one thing I think the writers are trying to tell you: Remember when Katherine said to Stefan, "Hate? That sounds like the beginning of a love story not the end of one." And Elena said she hated Damon. Huh? Huh? HUUUH? I think they're trying to tell us something.

Yeah, I just spoiled something. Heehee. Anyway, I should have a chappie up sometime this week, k? LOVE you guys! *Blows kiss*


	22. Chapter XXI: You

Chapter 21: You

**From the song: You by Candlebox**

**This is the last chapter! (I'm not sure if you are happy or sad about that LOL) THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING! You have no idea how much that means to me! :D I definitely love that some of my favorite authors actually reviewed! That is so awesome to me! Okay, I'm done talking now – enjoy the chapter!**

"…_It's for you; only you I'll never know, I'll never care…I'll tell you what I say. I'll never lie… You feel it take control. Feel alive in your soul…it's for you…"_

Damon resumed kissing, seemingly oblivious to everyone else.

"Damon…" Elena murmured around his lips, trying to get his attention. He ran a hand up her shirt and tugged on her bra slightly. His tongue slid into her mouth and Elena resisted the urge to moan. "Damon…Damon?"

He moved his hands down and unbuttoned her pants. "Damon!" She cried, trying to push him away. He pulled back and they both looked at their almost-audience. Damon watched as Elena buttoned her pants back and pulled down her shirt.

"What did you do, Bonnie?"

"I don't know…" She replied. "It said 'love' not 'lust'. I don't know what happened!

Lexi smirked. "I guess the only thing in him worth anything is sex."

Everyone burst into laughter.

Elena looked in Damon's lusty eyes and sighed. She really didn't want an audience. That would be rude, not to mention embarrassing. Her head was spinning with the shock of Vicki and Lee, but also with lust.

"Elena," Damon said, getting her attention. "Do you remember when I saved your sorry ass before we went to Georgia?"

She opened her mouth to comment, then decided it wasn't worth it and nodded.

"I was actually going to talk to Bree, then go down to Louisiana. I have an old cabin down there. You know, to get away from Mr. Brooding. Do you want to go?" Wow, it's like he read her mind.

"Um…Damon, I-" She began to shake her head.

"I'll take care of Jenna and everything."

She still showed reluctance so Damon smirked before pressing his body against his and whispered in her ear. "Think about it, Elena." She shivered. That's what he said before their first time together. "The two of us alone, free…_alive._"

"Okay." She whispered breathlessly.

Damon grinned.

Elena smiled slightly and grabbed her bag to put it in Damon's car.

Little did she know, Bonnie's spell wasn't the reason for this – he had already deliberated Elena would go with him, for this was part of his plan.

_(A/N: ooh….*dun dun dun* LoL Sorry.)_

The Next Day

"Damon, this is amazing!" Elena stood on the deck of the log cabin and took in the sight of the beach beside the sparkling ocean.

"You like it?" Damon wrapped his arms around her from behind and blew in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes…" She leaned her head back in relaxation, and then opened her eyes. "Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we here?"

She could practically _hear_ him smirking as he quoted himself. _"I have a diabolical master plan."_

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? It's a trilogy now?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked again. "No, not that one. That one kind of failed."

Elena guessed that was supposed to make her laugh, but she felt a pang of sadness at the mention of Katherine. She felt him sigh around her and she asked, "Why do you still miss her?"

That shocked him. He immediately stepped back and looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"When Bonnie did that…spell thing. You had longing in you." He scowled at the thought of the spell.

He didn't answer her so she said, "I want to know what goes on inside you."

"Like…?" His walls were up.

"Why you…slept with Isobel."

He sighed angrily, but it sounded as though he was angry at himself. "Elena, please understand…I just…_did it_. It was a mistake. I'm…sorry."

She nodded, but she was still hurt and angry at him.

He smirked and stepped close to her. "You know," He embraced her and whispered in her ear, "The little witch's new spell I particularly like."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yes, as if you weren't horny enough!"

He laughed and kissed her neck. "Elena," He breathed softly.

She closed her eyes. "Yes, Damon?"

"I want you," He practically growled.

"Then take me."

In that second they were in the bedroom of the large cabin. Damon all but threw Elena on the blood-red silk sheets and lay on top of her, kissing her furiously. Damon's long fingers trailed up her sides and pulled her shirt over her head.

Elena tried to let herself get lost in the moment, but she couldn't. His walls were still up and there was something wrong with him. "Damon," She whispered and he worked at her jeans.

"Yes?" He pulled them down her legs, not meeting her eyes. She knew neither of them would enjoy this properly if he was still hiding himself from her.

"Damon…I-" She gasped when he took her panties off, his fingers just barely brushing her.

With his vampire speed, he had her completely naked in under 3 seconds. He stepped back and slowly unbuttoned his black shirt, deliberately letting it slide off of his shoulders slowly. He smirked and unbuckled his belt, tossing it across the room. He gave her a wink before flipping the button of his pants open.

Elena bit her lip and slid under the red silk sheets, her eyes never leaving Damon's body.

He slowly slid the zipper down and shimmied out of his pants. Elena had the sudden urge to touch herself while watching him. He too slowly slid out of his boxers.

"Damon…" That was the only thing she could say at the moment. He smirked and crawled up the bed like a stalking tiger, making Elena shiver.

He moved the covers and slid between them and Elena. The cool silk felt good against his flushed body as he kissed Elena.

"Damon…let me in."

"What?" He looked at her questioningly.

Her brown eyes studied his face. "You are hiding from me again." She whispered sadly.

He kissed her and slid into her.

"Damon!" She gasped as he slowly moved in and out. "Please, tell me…tell me…"

He growled slightly and ran his hand down to her thigh, where he hitched her right leg over his hip.

She moaned. "Damon…"

Damon buried his face in her neck as he thrusted.

"Damon, please," She gasped when he began to go a little faster.

"I," _Thrust_. "Am," _Groan._ "Going to," _Thrust_. "Turn you." _Orgasm._

Elena cried out as she came with Damon until she realized he was ready to go again.

_The many perks of being a vampire._ She thought, rolling her eyes.

"Damon!" She dug her nails into his back. "Stop, stop, STOP! _Damon, stop_!"

He stopped moving. "What?" He asked, breathlessly, his brows furrowed in confusion. Breathing heavily, he slid out of her and lay beside her, his head propped up on his elbow.

His walls were up.

_That's so I won't hurt him._ She thought.

She took a deep breath. "Damon. I…let me think about this, okay?" She moved on top of him. "But Damon," She pleaded. "Please don't shut me out. You haven't for a long time and I don't know what's going on in your head right now but I want to help you." She put her hands on both sides of his head. "_I love you. _Don't do this to me."

Something melted in his eyes and he sat up with her on his lap and he kissed her. The kiss was heat and passion and soon Elena had her fingers tangled in his silky black hair, begging for more of him.

He gripped Elena's hips and lifted her slightly before setting her back down, his length sliding into her slowly. She moaned and threw her head back. Damon guided her hips until she got into her own rhythm.

"Mmm…Damon…" She moaned.

She was riding him slowly at first until Damon grabbed her face and pulled it to his in a bruising kiss. She increased her speed and felt the vibrations of his moans in his chest. She realized that this was the first time so passionately in this position. Damon was sitting up on the bed, Elena was riding him, the red silk sheets falling off slowly, exposing their bodies to one another.

Damon gritted his teeth and grasped her hips harder and kissed her neck as they moaned together. Damon felt the sudden heat in his belly and whispered seductively in Elena's ear, "Come for me."

That did it. Elena's whole body tensed and her nails dug into his shoulders and raked down his bare chest as she came. She felt Damon breath in her ear and he moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside of her, pulling on her brown locks slightly.

His suddenly felt his face change. Elena looked at him, extending her neck. He bit down, enjoying the way her body tensed around him. The rush of endorphins took away any pain and Elena moaned again.

When Damon pulled back, her blood on his soft lips, she smiled and kissed his lips, tasting her own blood. He sighed and slid out of her, earning a whimper of frustration from Elena. He chuckled and lay beside her.

**The Next Day**

Elena's cell phone rang as she and Damon ate the dinner. He insisted on making dinner after they had sex for the 3rd time.

"Hello?"

"Elena!" It was Bonnie. "Hi. Listen, there is a way that I can reverse the spell, but it may take some time."

"Um…okay."

"…Are you thinking about keeping Damon like this?" She seemed horrified at the idea.

Elena heard Damon chuckle and she ignored him. "No, just…that's good news."

"How is he?"

"Damon? Fine."

Damon smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"He wants to turn you, Elena."

"What?"

A sigh. "I had a vision that Damon was going to turn you."

"Oh." She hadn't thought he was really serious about turning her. "Um. Thanks."

"Bye Elena. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks, Bonnie. Bye."

She hung up the phone. She looked up and Damon was gone.

"Damon?"

She slowly stood up and looked around the log cabin. "Damon?" She was afraid; was he upset at her? Did he hear the reluctance in her voice? "Damon, please. Where are you?"

She walked into the bedroom and heard nothing. She saw a faint light coming from under the bathroom door and she slowly turned the doorknob. She suddenly felt like the victim in a horror movie as the soft creak of the doorknob penetrated the silence.

"Damon?" She said softly. She opened the door all the way to see the room lit up by over 50 red, white, and purple candles, red rose petals decorating the floor and covering the bathtub water. She looked in the silver marble tub to find Damon smirking at her.

"Care to join me?"

"Mmm…I don't-"

Damon gave her that sexy smirk and raised an eyebrow. She grinned and started stripping her clothes. She put one foot in the water and pulled it out.

"Ow."

He smirked. "It's a little hot," He began to stand up and Elena licked her lips as she stared at the water droplets slowly running down his chest. He was right in front of her then. "But I'm sure you won't notice." He whispered seductively.

He gently took her hand and led her to the rose petal covered water. She inhaled in pain from the heat but when Damon stepped into the water she was more focused on him. He sat across from her and leaned forward to kiss her lips. She got up on her knees, the red petals clinging to her skin, and kissed Damon passionately. His tongue slid into her mouth and with a moan, he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Mmm…Damon…" She breathed. Elena reflexively spread her legs and straddled his lap. He didn't detach their mouths as he gripped her hips and slid her down on his hardness.

She slowly rode him – slowly and passionately. There was no need to rush. They both felt as though they had all the time in the world.

"Bite me…" She whispered. She gasped when she felt his fangs in her neck, and then sighed in pleasure.

She climaxed and threw her head back and moaned. "Damon…!"

He silently and swiftly bit his own wrist and offered it to her. She willingly drank from him and felt the power and love that he felt for her flow inside of her. Damon clenched his teeth and thrust his hips upward and Elena threw her arms around his neck. She whispered his name in his ear over and over as her body tightened again. Damon released himself in her and let out a breathless groan as he did so.

They stared at each other for a moment before she kissed him again. It was sweet and slow. No rush.

Elena jumped as the cell phone in her jeans pocket rang. She let out a frustrated growl and Damon picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Damon!" Elena cried breathlessly.

He smirked and held it out to her. "It's your witch friend."

Elena, who was aggravated that he answered the phone and ruined the moment, took it. "Hello?"

"It's Bonnie."

"Yeah."

"I tried calling a few times, what were you doing?"

"Uh…" She glanced and Damon and he chuckled.

"Never mind." Bonnie said. "Did Damon feel any different the last few hours?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I reversed the spell about 8 hours ago."

"You what?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Thanks." She hung up and slapped Damon on the shoulder.

He faked pain. "What?"

"She undid the spell thing a long time ago. Why are we still having sex?"

Damon shrugged and leaned back against the tub. "I'm a Vampire, Elena."

She rolled her eyes. "A horny vampire. Jeez."

She was suddenly picked up and pressed against a wet, bare chest. "And you know you love it." He whispered and she shivered.

In that second, they were on the red silk sheets which were clinging to them because they didn't dry off. Damon lay her down and slowly entered her. She moaned and his thrusts sped up a bit.

They sighed and moaned in ecstasy in rhythm of their love-making when Elena thought of something. Right now, being here with Damon, it felt like they had all the time in the world, but in reality, they didn't…but they could.

Damon was being so gentle right now, and that's how she made her decision. She liked the feeling of having all the time in the world…with him. The both of them climaxed simultaneously and Elena kissed him.

"Turn me." She whispered.

Without giving it a second thought, Damon kissed her once more before snapping her neck. Damon sighed and looked at the sleeping form. In a way, that was what she was – sleeping and she would wake up soon. He lay beside her and brushed the hair away from her closed eyes. And that's where she would find him when she woke up. Beside her.

Forever.

**A Few Weeks Later**

After packing up to move back into the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon and Stefan, Elena stood in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection curiously. _Hmm._

Damon walked through the front door downstairs and felt Elena's presence upstairs. He ran upstairs smiling and stopped when he heard her voice.

"My name is Katherine Pierce. In 1864 I infatuated the Salvatore brothers." She sighed sadly.

_What in the world?_

"Elena?" Damon walked around the corner to see Elena, her fangs out. "What are you doing?"

She smiled as her face returned to normal. "Nothing, Damon." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss before she walked out, leaving Damon to stare wonderingly after her.

**THE END**

"…_Beg for more and I'll cry for you. Yes I'll die for you. Pain in my heart it is real and I'll tell you now how I feel inside. Feel in my heart it's for you…"_

**Hope you liked this story! Thank you SO MUCH for reading and reviewing! It does wonders for a person's self-esteem. Heehee. :D Love you guys! *Blows Kiss***


End file.
